Home To Stay
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: Venture into Bella and Edward's extraordinary married life. They've moved on from the past and are ready to start fresh. Unfortunately, that's not as easy as it sounds... Sequel to It's Okay To Run Away!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Notice the genres are SUSPENSE and ROMANCE. Romance because you got to love the romance, eh? Suspense, why? Well, because it sounded more captivating than drama. Am I right?**

**Okay, I don't usually do sequels then my mind gave me an idea and I knew this Edward and Bella's story wasn't yet finished. Plus quite a few of you wanted a sequel (Thanks to those people!).**

**Disclaimer: Well, as you may already know, they are not my characters!**

**Here we go… Again**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Honey?" I called out as I stepped out of the bedroom with the keys to our car, the Volvo, in my hand.

"Yeah?" I heard Edward call back to me; I followed his voice to the kitchen. Funny how we live in a pretty small house yet I still have problems finding him sometimes.

"Ally just called me, she's at work and Jasper has the car. He was supposed to pick her up but the car got a flat. I'm going to go pick her up and then I think we're going to get groceries. I'll be home in a few hours." I told him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around my waist and set his glass of milk on the counter.

"Leaving me already?" He asked with a chuckle. "It's not even ten in the morning."

I wrapped an arm around him and sighed. "I'll be home soon, silly."

"Not soon enough." He smirked and kissed my forehead. "But that's alright, I have to cut the grass, dig up that nasty little tree out front… and try to fix the satellite anyways."

"Sounds like you have a lot to do." I smiled, kissed his lips quickly and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, heading for the front door. "For once!"

"I heard that!" He yelled back and I laughed.

"I meant for you to hear that." I told him, slipping on my converse shoes. "Bye, love you!"

"Love you too." I heard him say as he walked into the living room after me. "Don't get lost."

I stood up and straightened my sweater. "Edward, we've been married for half a year, I know my way around these towns now."

Not counting the one time I got lost.

One time.

I called Ally at work and she gave me directions.

Edward still doesn't know of that _one _time and if I am lucky, he never will.

He likes to tease me on stuff like that.

…

"Aw, Bells. You're my saviour!" Ally overdramatically said to me when she ran out to the car before it was even turned off. Thankfully the windows were rolled down so I heard her.

"Anytime Ally." I said and smiled. She ran around to the passenger side and hopped in.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Everythin' is closed up, all doors are locked." She murmured to herself. "Yup, I'm ready to go!"

"Alright, we are going grocery shopping, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It's Friday. Good day to get it done instead of comin' back tomorrow!"

"Got that right." I said while pulling out of the small parking lot. "So how's the store going?"

"Well since it's August and real nice out more people like to come out which means lots more business. That also means more work to be done… But oh well!" Ally replied quickly.

"That's good."

"Yeah, have you been to the diner lately?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I went on Monday and Wednesday to help out. I gave Sam a recipe for a nice cheddar soup. He doesn't even have soup recipes listed on the menu and when it gets colder that's what people want for dinner."

"That's good. He really appreciates your help ya know?" Ally told me.

"Yeah, I like to help out. I don't want to be paid to help out either, we finally got that covered." I sighed at the memory. Every time I went to the diner and helped out whether it was doing dishes, cleaning up or helping cook, Sam always offered to pay me.

Edward and I certainly didn't need any more money. We already had more than enough. All I wanted to do was help out, to give me something to do.

Plus, Sam and I have become really close. We're good friends and his wife Emily is awesome. I can't count how many times Edward, Sam, Emily and I all went out to dinner or just hung out together. We all get along which is good, especially for Edward.

He has quite a few friends now, which I like. Emmett is still Edward's good friend but I have a good feeling that Jasper took over the spot for number one best friend.

Well after me, I hope.

"Yeah, oh and Bells! I almost forgot!" Ally said excitedly. "Angela called me today at work. Her and Ben are comin' down next weekend. We gotta show them some places for sale. They have to move back!"

Angela and Ben are still together, Ben is still not popping the question from what I hear. Ang and Ben moved to Europe because some of Ben's family is down there and Ben is trying to take over the family business since his grandfather is about to retire.

Angela wants to move back and Ben almost has everything sorted out from what I hear. They want to move back and Ben just wants to own the business not work there. His grandfather owns the family business right now, they're companies all around the country with his business.

They are the ones who created a grocery store. Ben's grandfather, who also is named Ben named the place 'Big Ben's. Weird name for a grocery store I know, but it is pretty popular. Push has a Big Ben grocery store. That's where I get my groceries.

Which is also good if they move back, then Ben can be around one of his businesses.

It's confusing, I know. Angela doesn't really care about the details she says, she just wants to know if Ben owns it or not and if they are moving back or not.

Yeah, we talk on Skype a lot and over the phone with Ally since she knows how to three way call.

"Next weekend?" I asked making sure I got the date right. I saw out of the corner of my eye Ally nod. "Sweet, where are they going to stay?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to make them stay at a hotel when Jazz and I have a guest room." Ally said.

"Yeah and so do Edward and I." I added.

"So I guess it's up to her right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, and we all have to get together. Edward's been talking about Ben lately, I think he misses the company." I told Ally.

"I know! Jazz has been the same, since Emmett is off for a week to visit his grandma, Sam is busy working, Eddie is all he has right now friend wise. Well there are other people but he misses poker night with the guys you know?" Ally asked me.

I nodded. "Yup, Edward's pissed the one night he was going to have poker night is when they all left."

"He hosted poker night once." Ally corrected.

"Once," I laughed. "The very first time."

I heard Ally laugh as I continued. "And they all have been having poker night for almost four months…"

"Well Eddie, can have it over at your house when the guys get back!"

"I bet he'd like that. That means I have to get out of the house for a few hours. It gets pretty rowdy." I shuddered at the memory. Hollering, drinks and men arguing over poker, that's not my thing.

"That means we'll have to get together that night then!" Ally said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's a plan."

…

"Here we are." I said once I pulled into the parking lot of Big Ben's.

"For some reason, I love grocery shopping. 'Cept it makes me pretty hungry." Ally said and patted her stomach. I laughed and turned off the Volvo, pulling the keys out and putting them in my black, leather purse. I undid my seatbelt as Ally undid hers. I opened the car door and got out, slamming it behind me without much force.

I stretched. "Man, that long drive always makes my legs feel like they're noodles."

Ally chuckled and I saw her nod when she walked around the car and over to me. "You've been in the car way longer than I but I know what you mean. Whenever I drive to work, ugh!"

"But it's worth it, I mean you need food." I told her and we walked to the front doors of the store. I held the door open for Ally and walked in after her, letting the door close behind us.

"Ugh! They move everything around all the time! I was here six days ago and it was a different layout I swear!" Ally complained when she stepped inside a bit more. We both grabbed a cart and walked down the first aisle. I put my purse in the front of the cart and looked at the shelves. "Last week there were cookies here, I swear!"

I laughed. "I know, but whenever they get a new shipment they need to make room."

"I just hate how they move everything around." Ally sighed. "I know, I know, I'm always complaining.

"It's fine. It bugs me too." I assured her. "Okay, what's first on your list."

"Meat, Jasper wants a steak." Ally said looking down at the grocery list she pulled out of her pocket.

"Okay, I'll go get some milk and you get the meat?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Meet me at the vegetables?"

"See you there." I said and pushed my cart past her. I leaned my elbows on the cart rail and looked at the list.

_Milk._

_Eggs._

_Cheese._

_Meat. (Chicken)_

_Something for dinner._

_Vegetables._

_Fruit._

_Bread._

_Munchies._

_I love you, Bella. –Edward._

I smiled. He always writes a little note on the grocery list, even if he goes shopping with me. I was still looking down at the list when I accidentally pushed my cart into someone else's cart.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry- Sarah?" I asked when I looked up and saw her.

"Bella?" She asked and it came out like a sneer.

"In the flesh…" I muttered.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said.

"Fancy it is." I said trying to keep friendly though it was hard. All I could see was Jacob when I looked at her.

"I was looking for your phone number in the phone book. I couldn't find it. You're a Swan…" Sarah said with a quizzical look.

"Not anymore." I smirked. I lifted my left hand and showed her the ring.

She gawked at it. "Married?" Sarah gasped. "To who?"

"Edward," I said. I swear she was the only person who _didn't _know. In small towns, word gets around fast. Plus, half the town was invited to our wedding…

"Edward…" She pushed.

"Cullen?" I said and it came out like a question.

"The guy at the funeral with you?" She asked me.

"That's the one." I replied and her eyes narrowed for a minute. I didn't know why.

"Speaking of the funeral…" Sarah started.

"Jacob's?" I questioned.

"Charlie's." She snipped in reply.

I bit my tongue.

"What about it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"His will…" She started and stopped.

"What about it?" I asked her again.

"Jacob was on it and he wasn't alive to claim it so I should have gotten _something._" She told me as if it were the most obvious thing. "I'm still grieving over the loss of my son! I should get something to help me."

I laughed dryly. "No, Jacob didn't deserve a thing off the will."

"Jacob's name was on the will. He wasn't alive to claim it so I should get it, being his mother." Sarah continued ignoring me.

"Your son killed himself." I reminded her. "He should have known the consequences."

"He would've been in jail if not! He would never be out in the sunlight again!" She said and her tone rose. She tossed her arms in the air. "He did nothing wrong."

I snorted. "He killed someone, two people actually."

I saw a bystander's head whip around in my direction. I lowered my voice. "He's the reason my father is dead."

Sarah stood firmly. I could tell she wasn't going down without a fight.

…

"What do you mean, you want everything?" I asked her, my tone angry. I didn't give a damn if we were in a grocery store. I was pissed!

I heard Sarah mutter something under her breath. She crossed her arms and took a step closer, lowering her voice so no one around would hear. The store wasn't packed but there still were curious bystanders by the cashiers.

"The will?" She said and it came out like a question. Her voice was thick and cold. "You don't deserve a thing on it."

I didn't reply, instead I gave her a questioning look.

She didn't know both wills were already done for. I kept hardly anything on them.

"Jacob was right, you _are _stupid." Sarah shook her head.

And then it clicked.

"You knew!" I accused and my tone rose. I saw a young lady pushing a grocery cart stop and take in the scene. I lowered my voice and continued. "You knew what Jacob was really like. You put on an act!"

"You're also very slow, Bella." She laughed humourlessly. "I thought you would have known that by now."

I shook my head and I too crossed my arms. I wondered when Ally would be back; I needed to get out of the store. "And at the funeral…" I shook my head in disgust this time. "You knew all along what Jacob really was and you played as though…"

Sarah shrugged. "He had a pretty ingenious plan, that is, until you ruined it all."

"You're just as bad as your son was, Sarah." I hissed at her and swallowed a bile building in my throat. She literally made me sick.

"Well we are related." Sarah said matter-of-factly. I thought Jacob being gone meant no more drama, no more of his bullshit.

But I was deadly wrong.

Sarah is just another Jacob, perhaps worse since I suppose Jacob got his nasty ways from her.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Bella?" I heard Ally call and she pushed her cart up next to mine. "Sarah?"

Ally spat her name.

"Ally." Sarah sneered.

"You two know each other?" I asked dumbly.

"She stole my shop!" Sarah said and her voice rose.

"Stole." Ally snorted. "You got kicked 'cause you couldn't afford shit."

"And you made it a damn bookstore." Sarah rolled her eyes. "My store was way better."

"Homemade jewellery? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Ally laughed humourlessly.

"Better than a bookstore." Sarah shrugged.

"At least I get business." Ally shot back.

"I got business!" Sarah protested.

"Yeah, the old lady who sells bingo cards?" Ally said and it was like a question. "She had fourteen cats! She reminded me of the woman who lived in a shoe for crying out loud!"

I held back some laughter.

I patted Ally on the shoulder and she looked at me. I shook my head. "She's not worth it."

Sarah must have heard me since she snorted. "Have fun with your 'so called husbands'."

"Oh and not to mention, you went after my man you damn cougar!" Ally yelled and I was sure most of the store heard.

"Ten years younger than me." Sarah rolled her eyes. "And he flirted back."

"No he was trying to get you off of him and you're 18 years older than him not ten!" Ally said. It came out as a yell but not as loud as her previous statement.

"Ally," I begged, tugging on her shoulder. "Lets just leave."

"Yeah, go back to your alcoholic husband." Sarah muttered. I tensed. Thankfully Ally pulled me away, dragging our carts behind us somehow.

"And Bella." I looked over my shoulder at Sarah. "This isn't over."

I swallowed hard and looked forward again.

"That bitch!" Ally muttered underneath her breath.

"Lets kill her, seriously." I hissed.

"You know we can't do that." Ally sighed. "I wish we could."

"She's just like Jacob." I whispered. I thought I got rid of him long ago.

"What did she want with you?" Ally asked. "Why was she bugging you?"

"The will…" I started. "She wants everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to this adventure! New readers, previous readers... :)**

**Check out teasers on my blog (link is on my profile)**

**Any ideas for me, PM or review?**

**Thanks again, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back those who are joining this crazy drive. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, got me off on a great start! Thanks for the reviews, Alerts, Favourites... I loved it all. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, I own a few characters! It's just the cool ones, my favourite ones... I can't claim!**

* * *

><p>"She's just like Jacob." I whispered. I thought I got rid of him long ago.<p>

"What did she want with you?" Ally asked. "Why was she bugging you?"

"The will…" I started. "She wants everything."

"We need to get home before I start throwin' punches, I swear it! That b-" Ally stopped and took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. "That... stupid lady! Ugh! I thought I got rid of her!"

"I thought I did too. I thought Jacob was gone, but I guess I was wrong. His mother is a spitin' image of him or maybe he was a spitin' image of her… Oh well! I hate them both." I said a little too loudly. The woman in front of Ally and I at the cash register turned her head.

"Hate is a very strong word." The woman said. She appeared to be in her sixties or even her seventies. She was what I pictured when Ally said Sarah sold her homemade jewellery to old women who sold bingo card because quite frankly, this woman fit that image. Her voice was shaky too and she had quite a few wrinkles.

"Yeah." I hissed. I really didn't want to be rude, but let's face it - that was my mood at that particular moment. "That's why I used it!"

The old woman turned her head back to the cashier to pay, not saying another word to Ally or me. That was good on her benefit; she really didn't want to hear everything I had to say.

Finally the woman got her purse out and paid her $10.52 she owed the store. I watched her push her little cart away and with an angry sigh I started tossing everything in my cart onto the check out line in front of the young cashier.

He must have been new since I didn't recognize him and I go grocery shopping every weekend. He had dark brown hair that was pretty long and a few pimples on his face. I guessed him to be about sixteen years of age. If not younger a year or two younger. He didn't have a nametag, which I found peculiar.

"Havin' a nice day ladies?" He asked Ally and I. He could tell we were at the store together even though we were buying separately.

Ally huffed. "Lovely day."

"Well the weather is nice." He winked and started checking out my items. I grabbed my wallet out of my black purse so that I could have the money ready by the time everything was scanned. I really wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Ally walked around her cart and to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"Bells, we ain't gon' tell the guys alright?" She asked me.

I shot her a confused look.

She was just about to explain but then I heard ringing.

"Shit, I mean poop…" Ally looked up at the young boy who chuckled. "You're still kind of young for that."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She brought it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh hi, Jazz!" She smiled a genuine smile and went off into her own little world. I rolled my eyes at her sappiness and turned back to the young boy as he finished scanning the last of my items.

"Did you find everything alright, today?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Everything but the costumers." It came out as a mumble.

"Pardon me?" He asked looking up. Our gazes locked and he smirked. His smirk had nothing on Edward's though.

"Nothing, thank you." I tried to sound nice but I did say it through clenched teeth.

"Okay, you're total is $72.48." He said looking at the computer screen to the side with the total. I handed him my credit card and he swiped it. I quickly put the pin in and went to bag the items.

"Okay, Jazz! Look, I'm just checkin' out! See ya soon?" She laughed. "I most definitely will."

And cue the wiggling eyebrows for Ally.

Yeah… Sometimes you can just tell when she's talking about the nastiness.

…

"That guy… he looked familiar." Ally mumbled and even tapped her chin as though she were concentrating.

"What guy?" I asked letting her know I heard.

"Oh!" Ally exclaimed. "The guy at the cash register…"

"He was only like what, fifteen?" I questioned.

Ally shrugged. "He looked familiar."

"Well I've never noticed him before. Certainly not at the store." I told her truthfully. We were nearly home. Or well, my house, I still had to drive Ally home to hers. I should bring my groceries home first… The cold stuff won't be cold if I go straight to Ally's.

"Yeah, I never saw him at the store… His face though… It seemed familiar. Hmm." Again she shrugged. "Oh well."

"Anyway… Oh!" Ally said. Yes, she said 'Oh' a lot today. "Jazz called me."

"Yes," I laughed. "I know that."

"Guess what?" She asked me, getting all jumpy in the passenger seat. Good thing she had her seatbelt on.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me!" I begged after a few silent moments of her still being jumpy.

"Jazz is at your house!" She smiled. "Well you and Eddie's house."

"Really?" I asked her. "But didn't he have-"

"A flat tire?" Ally intervened and I nodded. "Yeah, Sam came over and fixed it. He called Eddie afterwards. They want to have poker night, but it would be rude to leave out Emmett…"

"Yeah." I sighed. "They should wait."

"Anyway, Jazz is over at your place now. We're havin' dinner together I guess. Good thing I didn't buy ice cream. That would melt. I guess it doesn't matter since Jasper brought a cooler, he put it in the trunk…" Ally rambled. "Smart thinkers those boys are… Well they can be. Most of the time they burp and rub their stomachs since their full."

I laughed. "Classic."

"Happens every night." Ally laughed.

"Yup." I agreed. "So that's cool. Did you ask what's for supper?"

"Ha." Ally laughed. "As if they can cook."

"Well you kind of can't order pizza where I live." I explained.

"Yeah," Ally nodded. "True."

"Do they expect me just to cook?" I asked her and rolled my eyes. I looked over at Ally quickly so she could see me roll my eyes.

"I love your cooking." She replied innocently.

I laughed and turned up the radio.

...

"Wait." Ally interjected. She reached across and tried to stop me from opening the driver's side door.

"What?" I asked her a bit confused. I slowly withdrew my hand and looked over at her.

"Do we tell them?" She asked me quietly as though someone would hear.

"_Do we tell them?_" I quoted her and I sounded kind of sour. I saw her nod and I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean, Alice?"

She pointed to the house with didn't give me any explanation.

"What?" I repeated.

"Gosh Bells! Weren't you at the store with me?" She asked dumbly. "Look, do we tell our _husbands _who we came across at the supermarket or what?"

"Oh!" I came to realization. "Hmm, do you think we should?"

"I don't think so." Ally shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked. The one thing Edward and I promised to each other was that we wouldn't keep _anything_ from each other. It was even in our vows!

"You know how they get..." Ally laughed to herself and shook her head. "I mean it's not that important so we shouldn't bug them."

I sighed. Half of me agreed with Alice. It is a little important. The fact I saw her isn't important but she bugged me and she wants something I don't have anymore.

"You know I'm right Bells. Lets not stress them, there's enough goin' on." She said to me.

"What, poker night?" I asked her. "There isn't much stress."

"Well, lets not bring on stress. Less than a year ago you and Eddie, boy, you had so much stress! Just from Jacob and now you're both all relaxed... Why ruin that?"

"Because Edward and I don't keep anything from each other!" I said a bit too loudly. "If he finds out-"

"It's not keepin' anythin' from each other. It's not like you tell him exactly what happens when you get home from shoppin'." Ally told me and gave a weak smile. "Come on Bells."

"Why do you want to keep it from them?" I asked her and I gave her a pointed look.

"Jasper thought Sarah was out of town." Ally shrugged. "I don't want to stress him out."

"Well I don't want to stress Edward out." I defended myself. I felt attacked, like I was being a bad wife.

"Look!" Ally said loudly and tossed her hands up. "Please, just lets keep this our secret. It's nothing."

"Okay." I nodded slowly. A part of me still hated the fact I was keeping something from Edward. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The air outside seemed warmer than the air inside the car, which surprised me. I stepped out of the car and stretched. I walked to the trunk and popped it open, and then I started grabbing some bags. I had three bags and I turned, starting to walk to the house.

I saw Ally, already opening the front door.

_Well thanks for the help. Sarcasm._

Something was up with her... I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I sighed and heaved myself forward to the door, the bags suddenly feeling heavier. I looked at the ground and kept walking, when I made it to the door. I just set the bag down on the porch and started walking back to the car. I decided it would be better to get all the shopping bags on the porch, and then I would bring them inside instead of repeatedly opening the door.

It was when I got back to the trunk that I heard footsteps behind me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I still jumped. "Eek. Edward you scared me!"

He chuckled and moved the hand on my shoulder to my waist. His mouth moved to my ear. "Eek? Really?"

"Yes! You scared me!" I said and he chuckled even more. He kissed my cheek.

"Putting away the groceries?" He raised an eyebrow at the packed trunk.

I shook my head. "Bringing them to the door first."

"No difference." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes there is..." I started. "You have to get them out of the trunk, to the door, then inside and after they are inside-"

Edward's lips met mine suddenly. He used his arm that was around my waist to turn me, to face him. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me tightly to him. I stood up on my tiptoes so I could reach better. My hands pressed to his chest. Edward parted his lips and I slowly brought my tongue out and licked his bottom lip. He groaned and kissed me harder.

"Welcome home." He murmured in a pant once we released.

"Glad to be home." I panted and turned back to the trunk. Edward kept both arms around me.

"Alice isn't helping?" He questioned and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"That's not very nice, it's the least she could do..." He murmured and kissed my cheek.

"I know." I sighed.

I felt Edward tense a bit. "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked instantly.

"You heard me, love." He tried to keep his voice light but it wasn't working. I could already feel him getting stressed, getting angry. I shook my head and quickly thought of a lie.

"No, no. I think she just had a bad day at work."

"Oh, so she was like this the whole time?" Edward asked me and I reached for another bag in the trunk. I grabbed two and held them in my left hand. Edward unwrapped himself from around me and I hated the loss instantly. He grabbed a few bags from the trunk and started following me to bring them to the porch.

"Yeah, as I said, bad day at work I guess." I shrugged to pull off the lie further.

"Thanks for helping." I said to Edward once we were back at the trunk grabbing the rest of the bags. We both had two bags, held by our hands.

"Of course." He smiled at me and instantly my mood shifted.

"I love you." I reminded him and turned. I started walking back to the porch and Edward followed. When we got to the porch we both set down the bags and I opened the door. It led to the kitchen.

"Jazz, I told you!" I heard Ally yell. "Look now shut up! Edward and Bella will be back inside at any moment."

"Stop yellin' at me! I'm askin' 'cause I love ya!" Jazz yelled back a little quieter than Ally. I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's going on with them?" I asked in a whisper.

"I honestly do not know..." His eyebrows knitted together.

"Jasper didn't mention anything earlier?" I asked him.

"No he was just talking about being pissed about the flat... poker night... sports... oh, wait..." Edward stopped. "Hmm... He did mention that he was glad to get out of the house. Then I mentioned that he should call and tell Ally that he was at our house..."

"Funny, Ally was really nice on the phone with him." I told Edward.

He nodded. "So was Jasper..."

"Something is going on." I stated.

"Yeah," Edward quickly agreed.

"It may not be our business..." I started.

"They're family. It is our business. I won't let their marriage go into the slums again."

"_Again?_" I questioned and raised my eyebrows.

I've known Jasper as long as Edward, longer actually. Edward hasn't seen Ally until after I met her, before that they were teenagers when they last saw each other. Jasper and Ally have only been married a year and a half... almost two... how could their marriage already have a rotten moment? How did Edward know this when I didn't?

Why hasn't anyone told me?

Why am I missing so much information?

I sighed internally; I still have so much to learn.

Good thing I have forever.

"That's a conversation for another time." Edward quickly brushed it off.

"Well you're telling me tonight then." I said but smiled a bit so he didn't think I was demanding.

He kissed my temple. "Fine, even though I had other plans for tonight..."

"You always have different _plans_." I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get these groceries inside."

...

"This is really good, Bella." Jasper said politely. That was all that was said so far through the whole meal. Ally and Jasper sat across from each other, meaning Edward and I had to sit across from each other as well. Edward and I kept exchanging funny looks at each other, trying to figure out the situation. Something was up...

It may not be something big, but something was going on. I was missing something and by the look on Edward's face, he was on the same page as I. He still knew something more than I did and I knew I'd find that out soon.

Edward quirked an eyebrow and looked between Jasper and Ally. The air was... thick.

To say the least.

"Yeah." Edward piped up. "My wife can cook!"

I rolled my eyes at him and he beamed at me. Thankfully, past all the thick tension that all you needed was a knife to cut, Edward stayed ecstatic. I could feel how euphoric he was. He was just always like that, always making me feel elated.

I watched Ally as she shoved another spoonful of rice into her mouth and chewed quickly, swallowing hard afterwards. Her and Jasper were making eye contact as if they were talking.

Edward's words came back to my head.

_"No he was just talking about being pissed about the flat... poker night... sports... oh, wait..." Edward stopped. "Hmm... He did mention that he was glad to get out of the house. Then I mentioned that he should call and tell Ally that he was at our house..."_

That doesn't sound suspicious. I mean, I'm glad to get out of the house when I'm stuck in it too often, I bet Jasper felt the same. He and Ally have been spending a lot of time at home lately since there hasn't been poker night and no date night lately. Well at least no triple dates.

Rosalie and Emmett are having one of those on and off affairs. It sucks because Emmett really likes her but Rosalie is stuck, she's having one of those crises where she doesn't know what she wants in life, where she's going or what she wants to do. We all just hope she gets over all those and chooses Emmett.

Because really, they do belong together.

...

"Thanks for havin' us over, Bells." Jasper smiled at me. Ally was still bent down, putting on her shoes. "You too Edward."

"Anytime." I smiled. "Thanks for joining us."

"Yeah, so Edward, I'll call ya when Emmett gets back?" Jasper said and it came out like a question. "Emmett's gon' stop by my place on his way home 'cause he borrowed some DVD's for his portable DVD player, so he had somethin' to do at night, ya know?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded.

"Then you guys can have poker night as soon as possible." Ally straightened her shirt once she stood straight. "Don't let poor Em get some rest when he gets back."

"It's not that, babe." Jazz shook his head roughly. "It's just we want it all planned so that it doesn't get cancelled again!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ally sighed. "Babe, I don't even get the concept of poker night. Get trunk and trade around chips and not the food chips!"

I stifled a laugh.

"I know. It's nice though. Guys need... guy time. Ya know?" Jasper said and Ally tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Never mind ya don't know, you ain't a guy."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Thank the lord for that!"

Edward chuckled to that and Jasper opened the door, letting Ally go through first then he followed. Edward and I went outside to stand on the small porch and watch them leave.

"Oh and Bells!" Ally turned around and looked at me.

_Please don't bring up the incident earlier, Ally._

"Yeah?" I asked her warily.

_Please don't._

I know if she did, Edward would suspect something instantaneously.

"I'll call you when I hear more from Ang. I'll ask her where she wants to stay next time I talk to her." She told me and I breathed out a breath of relief.

"That's cool with me," I nodded and Ally turned and walked to the car, getting in. Jasper was already in the car and it was turned on.

"Angela?" Edward asked once they pulled down the long driveway.

I nodded. "Yeah her and Ben are coming down next weekend... I think next weekend. Ally will tell me when she calls."

"Nice." Edward smiled. "Poker night with Ben!"

I shook my head and giggled. "You guys are obsessed with poker night."

I looked up at Edward and kissed his cheek. "It's adorable actually."

Edward smirked and then he followed me into the house. "Laugh it up, dear. I'm just excited."

"Oh, so that's what gets you excited?" I asked suggestively and raised my eyebrows.

"Well... Maybe not." He waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and Edward started to chuckle.

"Now you got me excited, Bella."

"You still have something to tell me." I reminded him.

_"They're family. It is our business. I won't let their marriage go into the slums again."_

_"Again?" I questioned and raised my eyebrows._

Yeah... He still had to explain that.

"That can wait, I have other _plans_." He chuckled and walked over to me quickly. He picked me up in his arms, carrying me off to our room.

...

"Bella?" I heard Edward call gruffly out to me. It was pretty late into the evening, Edward just finished watching the news and I was drying off the rest of the dishes from dinner.

"Yeah?" I asked, poking my head around to see into the living room where I thought Edward was.

He wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called out.

I saw the front door open and Edward stepped inside with something in his hands.

"Hmm." He hummed loudly and stared down at whatever was in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly curious. I threw the dishtowel aside and walked into the living room. I walked up to Edward, stopping about a foot in front of him.

He looked pissed.

Edward looked up at me and met my gaze.

"Would you like to explain what the hell these are?" He asked in a growl and showed me what was in his hands.

That's when I knew my secret was out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's not a cliffhanger... is it? ;) Again check out my tumblr (Link on profile) because I post teasers for upcoming chapters!**

**What do you think Edward has in his hands? What did he find? What secret it out?**

**See you all soon. I won't keep you waiting for long...**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back, those who... came back. Sorry for the lack of update. Busy life.**

**12 reviews for chapter one and five for chapter two. Did I lose any readers? :(**

**WARNING: IF YOU CRY EASILY, GRAB SOME TISSUES.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine! SM owns them!**

* * *

><p><em>"Would you like to explain what the hell these are?" He asked in a growl and showed me what was in his hands.<em>

_That's when I knew my secret was out._

"Bella?" Edward repeated and tossed them to the side. "Bella?"

I couldn't speak. I just couldn't form words. It was physically impossible at the moment.

"Bella." Edward's voice was panicked now he came forward and placed both hands on my shoulders. He shook me slightly

"W-what... How did you get those?" I demanded suddenly mad. Edward stepped back and I crossed my arms. "Tell me now."

"In the mailbox." He said through now clenched teeth.

"Mailbox? Yeah..." I said sarcastically.

"Where else would I get them, huh?" He asked. "Tell me that!"

I swallowed hard, not saying anything.

"See!" Edward threw his hands up. "You know every night I check the mailbox just in case, usually before the news or before dinner but today I did after the news and I found those."

He pointed to the pictures that were now scattered on the floor.

Pictures of Ally.

Pictures of me.

And pictures of Sarah Black.

From the grocery store earlier.

"I..." I stopped and looked at the pictures. Shame, I felt shame. "I was going to tell you."

That was and wasn't a lie.

"I wanted to tell you..." That was the truth. "I promised Ally I wouldn't..."

"Something so tiny like this and you wouldn't tell me?" Edward hissed. "Bella, do you not remember our promises? Our vows damn it! If you can't tell me something like this then I hate to know what else you're keeping from me!"

"I'm not! I don't keep anything from you." I insisted. "Except for this."

"You wouldn't have told me." Edward shook his head in disbelief. "You really weren't going to tell me."

"I wanted to!" I repeated.

"But you wouldn't!" He yelled.

I looked at the floor as though it were suddenly amusing to me. "You said it was something tiny so why does it matter if I was going to tell you or not?"

"Because I'm your husband! So that means if you so happen to run into your murderer, dead, ex-boyfriend's mother I'd like to know." Edward insisted and his voice dropped.

"Ally didn't want me to tell." I told Edward.

Yeah I felt bad for ratting Ally out, but I felt worse for not telling Edward.

"I would have told you." He said.

"Stop making me feel so guilty." I pleaded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He told me and bent down to pick up the pictures. "Lets start now."

...

"Where do we start?" I asked Edward.

"Well, who took this damn pictures?" He asked. We were sitting on the couch a foot apart from each other and the pictures on the cushion in between us.

"I don't know." I replied instantly. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me. "I honestly don't!"

"Okay," He nodded and seemed to believe me. I was telling the truth.

"Did they come in some sort of envelope?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but there wasn't any initials or even a stamp. Whoever sent the pictures dropped them off themselves." Edward explained and I nodded a nasty shiver running down my spine.

"Did you notice anyone else in the store?" He asked me.

"No, but Ally said the cashier looked a bit familiar." I replied.

"Was he familiar?" Edward questioned me.

I shrugged. "Not to me, no."

"Okay... What happened at the store Bella?" Edward asked a bit sourly.

I sighed. "I went off to get something while Ally went to get meat... and I was reading the grocery list when I bumped into _her._ She wasn't very nice, but I mean, she is related to Jacob - his mother to be exact. Okay, you already knew that."

Edward nodded and gave me a look saying he wanted me to continue.

"More talk... And suddenly she brought up Charlie." I said, looking down at the pictures. I had to flip them over after a minute - I couldn't stand them.

"Your dad?" Edward fumed at me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "His funeral anyway."

"What about it?" He questioned sounding curious.

"She believes that since Jacob was on Charlie's will and not alive to claim it, she should get it all. I could be wrong, but I think she believes since Jacob is dead and she's 'grieving' over it, she deserves a bit of a reward, something to help her grief. She said so herself."

"What are you getting at?" Edward said and I looked up at him.

"She wants it all... Everything on the will. Jacob's portion and mine." I spat out quickly.

"What? That's pure insanity!" I heard Edward say loudly. "Impossible."

"I know... I didn't tell her that I don't have any of it either. Well, I have some money but the rest we donated, auctioned... Ya you know, you were there." I said to Edward and he brought in a deep breath.

Without warning he reached across and put his hands on my hips. He pulled me to him and cradled me in his arms.

"I didn't want to tell you hubs because I didn't want to stress you out." I whispered into his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed; he brought a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. I could tell it wasn't fine. "But we're together Bella; soul mates. That means you need to tell me these things. If you're stressed, I am too. If something is going on with you it affects me. You can't keep things from me because you fear that it will bring me down."

"I know." I sighed. "I didn't think it was... bad. I thought I wouldn't see her again but now..." I looked over my shoulder at the pictures behind me. "I guess I was wrong."

"Do you think Sarah planned this?" He asked.

I shook my head then shrugged after further thought. "She certainly didn't take them and she came alone, I'm sure of it! I didn't recognize anyone else either."

"So someone else must have taken the pictures." Edward concluded.

I nodded. "I don't think Sarah even knew photos were taken..."

Who took the damn pictures then?

I could tell Edward was unhappy with more than just the events at the supermarket earlier. I could tell I pissed him off though he tried to hide it.

...

"Nope, nothing. Why do you ask Bells?" Ally asked me through the telephone. I called Ally and asked her if she had any unexpected mail appear in her mailbox. She seemed utterly confused and I refused to explain, because if I explain what happened she would know that Edward found out what had happened.

Plus, I didn't want to stress her out further.

I wondered if she told Jasper.

It actually seemed that they kept a lot from each other come to think of it.

"Oh... No reason, just wondering." I lied quickly.

"Bells..." I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "I know you are lyin' to me."

"Look, Ally. I have to go." I intervened.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. "If you don't wanna tell me - then so be it!"

"Don't be mad." I begged.

"It better not be somethin' important." Ally huffed. I bit my lip.

"It's not important." I whispered.

I wasn't exactly lying…

"Bye." Ally said.

I didn't have a chance to say my goodbye.

She hung up the phone. I sighed and pressed end on my phone before I got up and put it back on the charger.

"So what's the verdict?" Edward asked me when I turned around.

I shook my head. "Nothing, though I think she is mad at me now."

"Why?" Edward asked me patted his lap. I walked over and sat down sideways in his lap, relaxing a bit once his arms wound around me.

"She knows that something is up." I mumbled and pressed my nose into his neck.

"Well it's not like she doesn't keep things from us." Edward murmured into my hair. "Did you tell her that?"

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"I don't want to get into an argument with her when it can be avoided. I already have her mad enough." I explained. I heard Ally and Edward get mad at each other once and lets just say Ally can yell. She puts up a fight; she'd win even if she happened to be wrong.

I felt Edward nod and he pulled me tighter. "Everything will be alright."

I laughed a bit. "There's always drama."

He chuckled along with me. "Yeah, life certainly can be interesting."

I sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you." Edward argued suddenly tensing.

"Yes you were." I argued. "I know that you were."

I made sense for him to be pissed at me. I really didn't want him to be, but I know that I made a mistake. I know that he was upset.

"No I wasn't." He growled. He was mad all over again/

"Then why were you so mad, huh? Why are you mad now?" I asked him and pulled back to look at his face. He looked rather calm; he's gotten better with his temper. It seems I always toy with it, we both know his limits though.

"I thought you were keeping something from me." He stated so simply. His head tipped down a little bit and his face held no emotion at all. I couldn't read him other than the waves of anger that were so evident around him.

"So you were mad." I said a bit confused. He just told me he wasn't.

"Mad, maybe. I was a little more let down." He confessed and pressed his face into my hair, hiding his expression from me.

Let down?

I…what?

"What? Why?" I asked him and when he didn't instantly reply I moved back and grabbed his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Why, Edward?"

"Because I thought you were keeping something from me." He repeated. "I don't want you too."

"I..."

"You would have if I didn't find those pictures." He told me honestly. "We both know that."

"Umm..." I stammered. "Well."

I wouldn't have told him, though now come to think of it, I wish that I would have.

Either way he knows.

"I get Alice wanted you to but I am your husband, Bella." He told me seriously. "And this is important. If you both found one guy hot I would have been alright if you kept that to yourselves... Wait, that's a bad example! Hmm, okay I've got another one, if you and Alice bought a chocolate bar for the ride home and ate it, I wouldn't have cared."

"Oh." I said dumbly, because I couldn't think of something else to say. I felt guilty and he stilled seemed mad.

Edward and I just looked at each other for a while before he responded. "Yeah."

"I wanted to tell you." I confessed honestly.

"I know." He gave a firm nod.

"I didn't want to disappoint Ally, let her down ya know?" I asked him warily. I could tell he was still upset.

"So you were fine with letting me down instead? Disappointing me?" He asked in disbelief though I could tell he expected no answer. His arms instantly unwound from me.

Slowly and carefully, he pushed me aside. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. My mouth was open in agape and when I could comprehend what has happened I jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I didn't want to let anyone down, especially not my Edward.

"No! I never said that!" I said in a pleading beg. Edward was leaning on the counter top, staring at the back door to the left aimlessly, ignoring me. "Edward..."

I heard a crack of lightening outside and stopped myself from whipping my head in direction of the sound.

I walked up to him so I was standing in front of him. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." He said simply.

Stab to the chest that one was. His words hurt more than any pain Jacob ever inflicted on me.

"I didn't want to let you down." I said a bit sourly yet sadly and used finger quotes around 'let you down'.

"Hmm." He said with a stiff nod. I took a step closer and he escaped running off to the left. He didn't run, but he walked off pretty quickly. I didn't follow him instantly but after a moment of feeling rejected a brought in a breath and chased after to him. I chased him to our bedroom where he ran in and slammed the door, locking it. I instantly went to pounding on the door.

It was quiet after I quit pounding and I could hear the rain pelting onto the roof.

"Edward!" I cried. "Open up!"

I heard shuffling but no reply.

I felt a lone tear escape. "What are you doing?"

"Edward?" I croaked out and leaned against the hallway wall beside the door. I slowly slid down to the floor and pulled my knees in against my chest. Pounding on the door was useless.

"Edward." I kept repeating and rested my chin on my knees.

I heard the door open and I shot my glance to the side. Edward stepped out with a suitcase and a pissed off look written all over his face. I pushed myself up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked and latched onto his arm. He didn't reply and started walking off with me still latched to his arm.

"Edward!" I cried once he went to the front door. He dropped the suitcase and turned to face me. He looked down at his arm and carefully plied my fingers off. "What are you doing? Please talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

"I did tell you!" I defended in a cry.

He snorted through his nose. "Come on Bella, we both know if those pictures never turned up you would never have told me. I mean, you probably promised Ally you wouldn't tell."

I swallowed and it was silent until a boom of thunder went off. It caused me to jump. I hated the late summer rainstorms.

"See, you did." He shook his head in what seemed to be disgust. "Keeping things from your own husband."

"I didn't think it was that important." I admitted in a shy voice.

"That important!" He scoffed. "It is, Bella. I'm sorry, but someone wanting _our _money, someone butting into _our _lives! Some stupid person that may or may not frighten you threatening you… Oh no, that's not important."

"Please don't." I said. I had nothing to say.

"And then you promise Ally that you won't tell me. Now you tell me it's not important." Edward sighed. "I wonder what else you are keeping from me."

"Nothing, I swear it!" I begged.

He looked down at me and I felt a bit frightened. "Please don't tell me you loved Jacob!"

"What? No! Why would you even say that?"

"You're protecting him, potentially taking care after him, his mother actually." Edward told me.

"Edward you know that…" I started.

"Know what?" He interjected. "All I know is my wife lied to me and doesn't give two shits about me."

"Edward!" I hissed. "You know I love you! I care about you…"

"But it's okay to let me down. To break our trust in each other?" He asked.

I didn't reply. I felt tears forming and a lump in my throat build.

"I can't do this, Bella." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"I need time to think… And so do you-"

"No! Edward, please…" I begged.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave." He told me and I felt relief instantly. I looked at the suitcase then I looked at him in confusion. "Just for tonight."

"T-then you are l-leaving." I stammered out through a choked sob. I could still hear the rain as it pelted down.

"I need… time." He turned and reached for the door. He slipped on his shoes; not bothering to tie them up and he opened the door.

He's leaving.

He's really leaving.

My chest tightened and my vision became even blurrier. My fists clenched and that seemed to be all the energy I had. Edward stepped outside and closed the door, but I kicked it back open before I closed fully.

I ran onto the porch and watched Edward as began to walk around the house to the back.

I followed him in hot pursuit, letting the rain soak me.

"Stop!"

I watched him lift the suitcase up and toss it onto his shoulder.

"Edward!"

I watched his one-foot slip a bit once he walked over a tiny patch of mud. Mud was all over since the rain poured down. His hair was soaked as was the rest of him.

"Wait!"

I watched him round the corner and I quickly did the same. I saw him flip his hair off to the side, getting some rain out of it.

"Don't!"

I watched as he reached his left hand into his pocket, grabbing his truck keys while he kept his right hand on the suitcase, firmly holding it in place.

"Please…"

I watched as he went around the car and to the truck. I saw him throw the suitcase in the back.

"Please!"

I watched him as he walked to the driver side and open the door, hopping in and slamming the door behind him with force.

I froze in place as I watched him start up the truck. I prayed the muddy driveway would be a barrier, that he couldn't move the truck. That he would stay.

My lip quivered when the truck started backing up out of the driveway. The tires pushed through the mud.

I sob released when the red truck became out of my sight.

I went to my knees letting my pants get muddy. I couldn't find it in me to care.

My head fell to my hands and my palms dug into my forehead as I choked out more sobs.

I hated myself even more for being mad at Ally. I was the one who agreed to promise, so easily I could have said no.

I hated Ally for asking me to pick her up at work. I hated her idea of going grocery shopping. I hated Sarah Black for being there. I despised Sarah Black for having Jacob as a son. I wish Jacob went to live with his father when his parents split instead of staying with his mother.

I hated that even though Jacob was dead, he still was ruining my life.

What I hated most though, wasn't any of those things.

What I hated most was that I let the one-person -the only person that I could ever love- down.

He'd never forgive me and even if he did he'd never forget. He'd never have full trust in me again. Something I worked so long to build with him was gone with one stupid move.

My body shook with sobs though I stayed silent.

…

"I miss you already." I whispered into the palms of my hands.

"P-please come home." I begged to nobody.

…

"I miss you."

I pulled at my hair.

"Stay. With. Me"

I tried to swallow.

"Please."

I remembered Edward saying those words to me so long ago. When I ran off with Ally and Jasper, when he came to the bar and asked me to come home.

_I've never heard Edward use such emotion._

_Until now._

_"I've missed you." He said firmly. "I miss you."_

_His eyes were pleading. "Stay."_

_He leaned closer. "Stay. With. Me."_

_He closed his eyes. "Please."_

I sobbed harder as I thought of his words. His voice.

…

The rain stopped and I lay on my back staring up at the still dark clouds.

No rainbows in sight.

I watched the trees rustle in the slight wind.

"Why did you leave me?" I choked out.

I watched the trees rustle. I sat up quickly and gave myself a head rush.

I looked at the trees before me and stopped on one particular tree.

The tree Edward and I always would lie under.

It's just for one night. I kept telling myself that in my head.

Over and over again.

It's just for one night.

One night.

Unless he decided… No stop thinking like that!

One night.

One night.

Just for one night.

And in a dry voice I quickly whispered,

"I love you."

…

**A/N: Blame the music I listen too! It's sad, hence the sadness.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Please review… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone wants Edward to come back. Well Edward's being a little stubborn... I tried to talk to him but... He just isn't budging... yet. Just kidding.**

**Welcome back! Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Am I SM? No! So the characters aren't mine even though I wish that they were.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I flinched when a raindrop hit me in the eye. Yeah, it was raining.

Again.

I rolled over and pushed myself off the ground. I trudged my way to the house and went inside.

I had a shower.

I thought about Edward.

I brushed my teeth.

I thought about Edward.

I walked by the television and it was six o'clock, Edward would be watching the news at this point.

But he wasn't.

Because he wasn't here.

I cleaned up the kitchen.

I thought about Edward.

It didn't even feel like my house, like our house.

I felt like I was in a strangers' home. Without Edward, it wasn't home because really, home is wherever he is.

And I don't know where he is.

I heard a noise.

It was the phone ringing.

I dropped my dishtowel, got a burst of energy and ran.

It could have been Edward!

"Hello?" I asked once I picked up the phone, sounding eager.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Edward. "Hi."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Did you get the pictures?" The voice asked.

"Umm... I think you have the wrong number, sorry." I said quickly, still disappointed it wasn't Edward.

"No, Bella." The voice said in a deep voice. "I have the right number."

"Who is this?" I demanded. "Tell me or I will hang up!"

"So you got the pictures, eh?" The voice asked again.

Sarah, Ally, me.

At the supermarket.

Pictures taken of us.

"Who is this?" I cried. Whoever the hell it was is the reason I had to promise Ally, is the reason that Edward is gone. "Tell me right now!"

Instead of an answer I heard beeping.

The bastard hung up.

I hissed and hit end.

I wish we had caller ID.

...

"_You have reached Edward Cullen, please leave a message after the tone"_

Tone noise.

I sigh.

I hang up.

How many times have I called his cell phone?

At least twenty.

I dial the number again hoping he will eventually answer.

...

"Hello?" Someone asked. I thought it was Edward yet his voice sounded so off.

I swallowed. "Hi, umm... Edward?"

"Yeah it's me." Edward replied. It doesn't sound like him one bit.

His voice sounds painful.

It almost hurts to hear his words, to hear the tone of his voice.

"Hello?" I hear Edward's pained voice. He must have thought I hung up.

"Edward." I squeaked out.

"Bella?" He sounded relieved. "Is it you?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper.

There is no noise in the background. No people, music, cheering, nothing. Where could he be?

"Where are you?" I asked curiously. My fingers gripped the phone.

When will you come back to me?

I didn't hear a reply.

"Where are you?" I repeated.

"Bella."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He hung up.

I felt my eyes well up with tears and I fight them until I find no use. I cried and tossed the phone to the side. I moved quickly and with blurry vision I looked at the wall outlet. I pulled out the phone cord and my head fell to my hands.

What have I done?

...

I told myself again and again that I wasn't going to go into the bedroom. It would hurt too much; I couldn't go to bed without him there.

So I curled up on the couch.

...

Pounding, I heard pounding.

My eyes shot open and I look around the dark living room.

More pounding, it sounds like knocking.

"Bella!"

I jumped up and look in direction of the door through the darkness.

I know that voice.

"Bella!"

I ran to the door and flip on the light switch beside it. I then unlock the door, it flew open and I instantly threw myself at him.

I couldn't even hear myself speaking, though I was. I was too caught up in with moment. With him.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"I'm so sorry." I told him again and I again and again.

"Shh." He picked me up and walked me over to the couch. He set me down and sat down next to me, not touching me at all.

"Why'd you knock on the door?" I asked him a bit confused.

"I forgot the house keys… I only had the car keys." He said and looked down. "Not that I went that far anyways."

I nodded. "I am so sorry." I told him again.

"Stop saying that." He said and it didn't sounded like a demand, more as though he was begging me.

"But I am." I admitted. I looked down. "I should have told you…"

"Yes you should have." He agreed with me. "And I found out eventually."

I nodded having nothing to say.

We both knew I was wrong.

"And instead of arguing," He continued. "We should make this right. Me not being here will not help."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again a moment later.

"I'm not mad at you." Edward said.

I bit my lip.

"I… We," He stammered. "Shouldn't argue or get mad. We have further troubles right now."

Again I nod and pull my lip between my teeth further.

"I don't want to keep things from you, and I don't want you to keep things from me." Edward murmured and I felt his hand brush some hair aside from my forehead. I was looking at my lap.

"Please look at me." He begged and I looked over at him. His thumb brushed over my cheekbone. "I'm sorry I left."

I nodded yet again. I feared that if I were to talk, I'd cry and that wouldn't help anything that would just make Edward feel bad.

He sighed. "You've been crying." His thumb brushed right under my eye.

I nodded.

"Please talk." He begged.

I cleared my throat. "Umm… Where did you go?"

He chuckled to himself and dropped his hand from my face to rest on my left knee. "Really? You want to know?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said and it came out as a whisper. "Where were you?"

"Well, seeing I already fell into my old habit – running away that is -, it would only seem right I'd go to the bar, eh?" He asked me in reply.

I shake my head. "No. I understand why you left…"

"Anyway," He shook his head. "I was actually thinking about going to the bar, pub, whatever."

He looked away to the wall behind me but after a moment he looked back at me. "But I didn't."

I bit my tongue, I knew he wasn't finished speaking.

He chuckled to himself again. "I didn't even make it to the end of the driveway actually."

"What?" I asked and it came out like a croak.

"Yeah… I couldn't." He admitted and squeezed my knee.

"Why not?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I honestly, I just couldn't leave."

I looked at him in awe in which he looked back at me with submission.

I wanted him to trust me again, to trust me completely.

"I'm glad I didn't." He said and his voice was shameful. "I don't want to be that guy again."

He snorted. "Could you imagine if I walked back in there?"

I shake my head, confused.

"People go there every weekend. Every night." He started to explain. "They would've recognized me and I thought was back. Word would have gotten around… I just, that's not me anymore!"

"I hate those guys. They're so boring, they always yakked at me." Edward continued.

"What guys?" I asked.

"Just locals." He shrugged. "Well, quite a few from out of town as well."

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Yeah… They aren't nice guys." Edward told me and the words came out as a hidden warning.

"I know." I nodded.

There was a lot of silence for a while after.

"Why did you hang up on me?" I asked once I grew the balls. My voice did come out rather quavered though.

"Once I heard your voice I knew I had to come back. I couldn't waste another moment by being away." He replied simply.

Now when I first met Edward, hearing him admit – hearing him tell me – so much would be a true thaumaturgy, a true miracle. But now, it just seemed natural. We told each other everything…

Well almost everything.

"That was hours ago…" I stressed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, damn rain."

I watched him as he shook his head. "The tires got stuck."

"Oh." I mouthed and I coughed to hide some laughter.

"It's okay to laugh, it's funny now. It wasn't funny trying to get the damn thing up to the house." He chuckled and I joined in on some laughter. With all the laughter it was as though we never argued, as though we already did aby.

"You got the car up to the house though, right?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well how did you get back up here?" I asked him completely dumbfounded.

"I have feet Bella." He rolled his eyes.

My jaw dropped a tiny bit. "W-what?"

"I walked." Edward responded. "Or else I would have been back sooner."

That is when I knew there was still hope that I could fix this.

…

"Bella." Edward sighed. "If you tell me you are sorry one more time, I swear-"

"Okay, okay." I told him, cutting him off. "Just stop tickling me."

"Fine." He withdrew his hands and pulled me to his lap.

"I won't keep anything from you ever again. That's the only thing…" I said and my voice dropped down to just a whisper.

"I know, and I believe you." He told me honestly.

"Can you trust me?" I asked warily.

"Of course." He nodded. "We all have our slip ups dear."

"I love you." I told him honestly.

"I love you too." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Oh," I started. "And since we aren't keeping anything from each other…"

"Yeah?" He pushed.

"Someone called while you were… gone." I explained.

"Who?" Edward asked and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know." I admitted. "He gave no name."

"What did _he _say?" Edward questioned me.

"He asked if I got the pictures." I told Edward.

"Do you think he's the one who took them?" He questioned.

"Probably but I could be wrong." I replied. "I… He didn't give a name."

I stammered.

"Oh, well if he calls again let me talk to him." Edward said and kissed my temple.

"I don't want to know what you would have to say to him." I admitted.

"Probably not." Edward agreed. He pressed his nose into my hair. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around him.

"And I'm mad at my sister." He told him and held me tighter.

"Don't be." I pled.

"I am." He growled and buried his nose deeper into my hair, breathing in deeply.

"It's not her fault." I said.

"Like hell it-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"It's Sarah's. It's whoever took those pictures." I intervened.

"Okay. But I am still mad." He said.

I nodded not wanting to cause a tiff.

…

"I really love you." He mumbled against my lips, pushing against me harder.

I tugged at his hair, running my nails against his scalp getting a groan out of him. I sweep my tongue against his bottom lip. He had me pinned underneath him on the couch. I certainly was not complaining.

"I love you." I breathed out once he moved his lips from mine to my neck and started kissing me. "Edward…"

"Mmm." He moaned against my collarbone. I tugged at the back of his shirt and he helps me take it off of him. I tossed it to the side and run my hands over the bare skin of his back while he returns his mouth to mine, kissing me sweetly.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and parted my lips. I felt his tongue slip between my lips and into my mouth, tangling with mine. I groaned and brought my left hand back up to tug at his hair again. I felt him move his hand to my hip, and then he placed his hand underneath my shirt and rubbed my bare stomach.

It didn't take long until my shirt joined his on the ground.

"Bella." He breathed into my ear. "I want you."

That was enough word for me.

I quickly complied.

…

I snuggled closer to him, pressing my nose against his neck. He pulled the comforter up around us further.

"Don't leave me again." I begged into his bare skin. His hand on my hip tightened and he pulled me closer.

"I won't." He vowed. "I was stupid to in the first place."

"Don't…" I said. "Don't make yourself look guilty."

"I upset you." He murmured against my head.

"I upset you." The words spilled from my mouth. "Even though it's the last thing I wanted to do. I thought keeping it from you would be better, Ally said it would stop you from being stressed and I believed that."

Edward sighed. "I'm not stressed right now."

"Oh of course not." I giggled and wrapped both arms around his neck.

"And Ally just said that because she didn't want me or Jasper finding out. She's keeping something from him, from everyone actually." Edward continued.

"And putting a void in our relationship doesn't exactly make me happy with her either." I admitted.

"Me neither." Edward agreed and I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

I assumed he looked over to the clock to see the time. "Three in the morning, well shortly after."

"Wow." I mused.

"Yeah." He yawned. "I can tell too."

"You've wasted all your energy." I smiled.

He chuckled but I felt him shake his head.

"I wouldn't say that I wasted it…"

…

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Edward once he joined me in the kitchen. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder. I was standing in front of the open fridge looking into it as though it would tell me what to eat.

"Doesn't matter." He murmured and kissed my neck. "I've got to get the car back up here today."

I smirked a bit. "Yeah."

"You know." He murmured kissing my neck again. "I'd like to think that even if the car let me drive off, I wouldn't have gotten past the driveway. I don't think I would be able to go any further."

"Oh yeah?" I asked and grabbed some bacon out of the fridge and tossed it on the counter to the side. I grabbed three eggs and carefully set them down on the counter, steadying them so they wouldn't roll off. I shut the fridge and turned to face Edward.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled.

"Well that's good." I kissed his cheek and got out of his grasp walking over to the stove. I turned it on high and grabbed two pans out of the cupboard above the countertops. I placed them each on a separate burner but only one burner was on. The eggs wouldn't take long to cook; I'd save that for later.

"You aren't that guy, Edward." I told him when I opened the package of bacon.

"Huh?" I heard him say as he stuck his head inside the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Your old self, or whatever you want to call it. You aren't him." I told him.

"Then who am I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mine." I replied instantly. "Clearly."

Edward chuckled. "Always,"

"You go get the car, I'll just be here making breakfast." I told him looking over my shoulder to see him.

"Alright, see ya soon love." He winked at me and left with his water.

...

"I'm not sexy, I'm sweaty." Edward argued with a smirk.

"You're all dirty." I winked, turning off the burner and setting the plate of bacon off to the side and started cooking the eggs. Edward walked over and grabbed a strip of bacon.

"Another good point." He chuckled and took a bite of the bacon strip.

"You just want to hear me call you sexy again." I laughed and cracked the eggs into a cup. I poured in some milk, salt and pepper before I grabbed a fork and mixed it all together.

"Maybe." He admitted jokingly and I saw him use the spatula to put some butter on the hot pan. It sizzled and I walked over to him. I poured the eggs onto the pan.

"Scrambled?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded and he used the spatula to stir around the eggs.

"I never knew you could cook." I chuckled joking and brought my left hand up to his back and started rubbing his left right shoulder.

"I've lived alone for a while and I certainly didn't have McDonalds every night. Plus I have cooked for you at times." He defended himself.

"Alright, alright don't get so defensive." I smiled. "I know you can cook."

"You better." He looked over and winked at me. "I may not be the best and macaroni is definitely my forte but I can cook."

"Some damn good macaroni it is to, Cullen." I joked.

"You know it." He smirked and went back to cooking the eggs.

…

"Lets go." Edward took my hand and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table; he flicked the television off and pulled me up to stand next to him. He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table with his other hand and walked over to the front door, pulling me with him.

"Where too?" I asked. "Why the sudden moods swing?"

"I was always happy, Bella. I see no moods swing." He bent down and pulled on his shoes.

"Really, where are we going?" I asked him again and bent down to put my shoes on also, letting go of his hand. I stood up and straightened my shirt afterwards.

He shrugged. "On a date."

"It's three in the afternoon." I butt in.

"Well, by the time we get to town it will be what, five?" He asked and took my hand again. He noticed my hesitation. "Come on! Am I not able to take my wife out on a date?"

"I'm just wondering why." I told him as he opened the front door, I stepped outside and he followed, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I want to spend time with you outside the house and we haven't been on a date for quite some time, dear." He stated simply. "Plus, last night didn't get off to a great start, even though it ended rather well… I still want to make up for that time lost."

"Okay." I said and let him drag me to the car, which was covered in mud. "I think the car wash is the first stop."

"Probably." Edward agreed with a chuckle. He opened the passenger door for me and let me inside, closing it behind me. I watched as he walked around the Volvo to the other side and he hopped his closing the door behind him.

"So we are really going on a date?" I asked.

"Why not?" He shrugged and started up the car.

"I'm not dressed for a date." I started complaining.

"Me neither." Edward looked over to me. "You look lovely, as always."

I blushed a tad and bit down my lip, pulling it between my teeth. "No where fancy?"

"No, not that there are any places fancy to begin with… Unless you want to go somewhere fancy." He replied quickly.

"No!" I replied automatically. "Fancy is not my thing."

"Me neither."

He pulled out of the very long driveway and we drove off.

…

We stopped at the car wash first when we got to town as we said we would. It was half past five roughly what Edward said and we went to a tiny Italian restaurant for dinner.

"This is delicious." I said after I swallowed another bite of my linguini Alfredo.

"Ditto." Edward said as he took a bite into his.

"When you don't know what to order it's always a good idea just to get the special." I smiled and took a sip of my pop.

After we ate it was nearly six thirty and our date still wasn't over. I thought it was but Edward seemed to have other plans. He brought me to a 'hidden' park. He had a blanket in the trunk, the same blanket we used when we went to a hockey game a while ago and it was the same blanket we used for a picnic a few months ago when the weather just started to get nice.

He laid the blanket out on a hill under looking the sunset.

"Not only can I cook, I can also be romantic." He told me and pulled me to lie back with him on the red blanket.

"Yeah," I rolled onto my stomach closer to him. I looked at him. "I certainly like this Edward."

I stretched forward and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, Bella." He stated simply once I pulled back.

"I love you." I smiled and rested my chin on his chest.

"You aren't even going to watch the sunset?" He asked me after some silence.

"I have much better things to look at." I replied and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm the romantic one Bella." He joked.

"Says the guy with the Star Wars pillow case." I laughed.

"Hey! Emmett gave it to me for my birthday." Edward defended.

"I know, I know. He told me that you both went out to the midnight premiere of one of those movies with your fan shirt." I laughed a bit harder.

"Stop laughing at me." He pouted and I kissed his chin. "So what if I did that? You still love me."

"Yes I do." I agreed instantly.

After lying on my stomach for a bit longer I rolled onto my back and watched the rest of sun setting. Before I knew it there were stars.

"Wow, how long have we been lying here?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I'd guess at least an hour."

"We're going to be home late." I murmured yet I didn't make an effort to move.

Edward chuckled. "I'll sleep out here."

"And let the morning dew get to ya?" I asked. I could tell he didn't want to drive.

"There's another blanket in the car…" He started. I stared at the stars still.

"I'll get it." I said.

"I can if you want." He offered.

"No, just stay here. The car isn't that far away." I pushed myself up. Edward handed me the keys out of his pocket and I grabbed them. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I walked off. I walked over to the car down the hill and unlocked the trunk grabbing the other blanket. It was a navy blue and in rough shape, it's probably been around longer than Edward and I have been together.

I shut the trunk and locked up the car practically running back to Edward. When I reached him he was still in the exact spot on his back looking up at the stars.

"Welcome back." He smiled and looked over to me.

"Glad to be back." I replied and sat down next to him, spreading the blanket out over us.

"You know," He murmured, circling his arms around me. "I like having date night with you. We don't do this enough."

He pulled me flush against him and continued. "It better not be whenever we argue because I don't intend on arguing with you anytime soon if at all."

"Good, me neither." I responded and wrapped my arms around him the best I could. "And we can do this whenever you want. Just maybe not the whole sleeping under the stars thing in the winter."

"That's a good idea." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I leaned against his chest and looked up at the stars with him. "What do you see?"

"Stars." I replied dumbly.

"Any shapes?" He asked.

"Uh… There's the, what is it? Dipper?" I asked pointing up to the night sky.

"Yeah," Edward said still keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"That group of stars look like a dog." I said and pointed to another patch in the sky.

He chuckled. "Really? A dog?"

"Yes a dog! What do you see?" I questioned him. "Because I see a dog."

"It's more… moose shaped." He told me.

"Moose shaped?" I quoted. "There are no antlers."

"Yeah well it's way to fat to be a dog." Edward explained.

"Well that doesn't make it a moose," I laughed. "I honestly don't know how you got moose."

"Fine, it's either a really, really fat dog or it's an elephant. A bear might work, but that's still a fat bear." He exclaimed.

"It would be a fat moose to then, eh?" I questioned him, still teasing him over the moose.

"Yeah, yeah make fun of my moose all ya want." He growled jokingly.

"I will." I promised.

…

The next morning we woke still outside, but now we weren't underneath the stars.

"Ugh, I feel all sticky and gross." I laughed and pushed against his chest to try and stretch.

"Me too." He grumbled obviously still sleepy.

"Are we heading home now?" I asked him.

"Unless you want to go somewhere else." He replied.

"I'm good, all I need is a shower." I sat up and stretched before standing and grabbing the navy blue blanket. Edward got up and grabbed the red one. We both walked downhill to the car.

Once we got home we both had a shower and started our day.

…

"What do you mean gone?" Edward asked into the telephone. "Jasper I swear to God, if you're shitting me…"

"Okay." Edward mumbled then spoke up. "When did you last see-"

He must have gotten cut off. I just sat down across the dining table from Edward wondering what he was talking about with Jasper.

"No." His tone rose.

"Look how am I supposed to know?" Edward asked, clearly angry. "Whatever, you just call me back… Yeah I'll tell Bella… Yeah…. Sure… Bye."

"What was all that about?" I asked once he hung up the phone. I watched Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously stressed.

"It's Alice, she's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Yeah, I just left you all in an intense spot again. She's not kidnapped, is she? :O**

**Wait until the next chapter to find out. P.S Hidden parks are real; I have one in my town… I bet ya only 100 people know about it out of 10,000.**

**What do you think is going on? What happened? I want to know your thoughts.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I don't update that often. IOTRA had every other day updates, but now... School is here and life is catching up. I will update at least once a week. I promise.**

**Welcome back! :)**

**Is it possible to have too much drama?**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, which sucks.**

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean gone?" Edward asked into the telephone. "Jasper I swear to God, if you're shitting me…"<em>

_"Okay." Edward mumbled then spoke up. "When did you last see-"_

_He must have gotten cut off. I just sat down across the dining table from Edward wondering what he was talking about with Jasper._

_"No." His tone rose._

_"Look how am I supposed to know?" Edward asked, clearly angry. "Whatever, you just call me back… Yeah I'll tell Bella… Yeah…. Sure… Bye."_

_"What was all that about?" I asked once he hung up the phone. I watched Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously stressed._

_"It's Alice, she's gone." He told me._

"What do you mean gone?" I asked in an angry tone. "Edward tell me right now."

"I don't know! Jasper didn't give me any information he just panicked. Apparently she went to work and he stayed home. She was supposed to be home two hours ago and she never came home. He called the work and she didn't pick up so he got a friend from town who lives near there to see if she was there and she wasn't. That's all I know, I swear it." Edward explained to me quickly.

"So she was last seen at work?" I noted.

Edward nodded and pulled at his hair obviously stressed. "What are you gonna go baby?"

I sighed. "I don't know... She's not a kid if she wanted to leave for the night she could, we can't really report her as missing yet!"

"But wouldn't she tell Jasper if she wanted to leave?" Edward questioned and all I could do was shrug.

"I don't know hubs. We both know something is going on in between them." I said in a quiet voice. "I don't want to get into their business but..."

"I know, I know." He agreed quickly. "Something is going on, but is there was something this bad wouldn't Jasper see this coming?"

"You never know with Ally." I replied.

"True, she certainly keeps a lot from her peers." Edward stated.

"More than she should." I told him. "She could be in trouble, danger, but yet she keeps it from Jasper. I understand it's for good measure, she doesn't want him stressed or to bring him harm, but come on! Jasper is her husband she can't lie to him."

"She's ruining their relationship and she budged into ours." Edward said and looked at me sadly. "I'm still mad at her about that."

"We can be mad at her once she's back." I nodded.

"Just because she has a lot going on... I still won't go easy on her, she can't ruin our relationship, love." Edward told me in a calm tone.

"I know, I know. Lets think about where she could be right now." I said and walked over to the coffee table and opened the drawer, getting out a pen and paper.

"It might be hard, with all she's keeping from us. She could be anywhere." He muttered under his breath but I heard as well.

Edward was right when he said she could be anywhere. Anywhere but home that is.

...

"You can't do that!" I yelled loudly into the phone.

"Calm the crap down, Bells!" Ally shouted back.

"You can't just leave your husband!" I said even louder. "You can't... You just can't Alice!"

Yeah I was mad, I called her Alice.

"I don't want him to get into this mess, Bee." Ally said in a much quieter voice."

"You're hurting him." I stated and I heard Ally sniff on the other end of the phone.

"I'd rather do that than bring him into all this." She replied sadly.

"What is going on?" I begged. "Just tell me, tell someone."

"I can't. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I don't need your apologizes, do you know how much you hurt him? How much you hurt Edward?" I asked in a quiet voice and looked at Edward who was sitting beside me on the couch. He placed a hand on my thigh and rubbed it soothingly. I wished that our telephone had speakerphone. "How much you hurt me?"

"Bella, don't do this to me!" Ally begged.

"Don't do what?" I asked her.

"Don't make me feel so guilty." She whispered.

"You should. You're hurting your husband. He's worried sick! You put a dent into Edward's relationship with me. You're keeping something important from the people you love most Alice. You're supposed to trust us." I told her in a quiet voice, my voice cracked near the end.

"Bells, I'm not tellin' 'cause I care about you all. I can't tell, I want too, but I want yall safe." Ally replied sadly.

"Look what are you getting yourself into. Tell me." I demanded.

"No."

"When will you be home?"

"Soon." Ally replied.

"Okay, where are you?" I asked her and I could tell I was pushing my luck.

"Out of town." She replied quickly.

"I know that, where are you?" I repeated.

"I'll be back soon. Tomorrow." She said.

"You have a lot of explaining. I get that you won't tell Edward and I, I really do get that, but Jasper, he is your husband and you must tell him eventually. He thinks you hate him Ally, he's so worried." I told her honestly. "And quite frankly, you're pissing me off. You already did but now I'm getting angrier."

"I'm so so-"

"Don't even start." I begged. "Just... Keep yourself safe." I whispered.

"Tell Jasper I called?" She said and it came out like a question.

"You should call him yourself." I told her.

"I can't, he will yell at me and-" She stopped mid sentence.

"What are you doing?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"Finishing some business." Ally told me honestly. "Look, I've got to go, I will be back soon as possible I promise. Love you Bee, tell Eddie I love him."

"But-" I started.

"Bye." Ally hung up.

"Bye..." I muttered to nobody. I hung up the phone and sighed. I looked over at Edward. "For some reason, I don't want to get involved with this shit."

"I don't blame ya, love. What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She will be home as soon as possible. She is out of town and finishing some business. That's all I got out of her." I explained to him quickly. "Oh, she is also so, so sorry."

Edward snorted. "It's a little late for that."

I nodded. "I know, I didn't want to yell at her about that yet."

"That's probably best." Edward agreed. "Now what?"

"Now I have to call Jasper." I sighed. "This will be great."

...

"What? She talked to you? Where is she? Bells, tell me now! Tell me!" Jasper hissed into the phone completely panicked.

"Jasper, Jasper, Shh." I said into the phone calmly. "Calm down, it's alright. She is okay I promise."

I wasn't entirely sure is she was okay, but I had to calm Jasper.

"Deep breaths." I told him.

"Okay..." He breathed in deeply and I heard it. "Tell me please Bells, I'm so damn worried."

"I know, I know." I said in my still calm voice. "She's out of town."

"Where?" He asked.

"She wouldn't say." I admitted. "I tried to get it out of her."

"Okay... When will she be back?" He asked me.

"Soon. Tomorrow possibly." I replied.

"How can I spend the night without her?" Jasper wailed into the phone.

"It's midnight." I told him.

"I need her though, Bells. What would you do if that happened to be Edward? What if he left?" Jasper questioned and I looked down.

"I know more about that than you know." I told him. "But we are talking about Ally, not me."

"What is she doing?" He asked quickly.

"Finishing some business." I said. "That's all she said."

"Finishing some business?" Jasper growled. "I swear to God, if she is hurt... I will..."

"Jasper she is fine." I said trying to calm him.

"What the hell is she doing? Business? Why do I not know about this?" Jasper asked and it came out as a loud beg.

"I don't know, she's not telling anyone anything." I admitted. "She won't tell me much."

"She at least called you. I'm her damn husband and she can't tell me something. Pisses me the hell off I swear..." Jasper said angrily.

"Look Jasper, she doesn't want you hurt." I told him. Why was I defending her?

"It's hurting me not being able to help her. That she can't trust me at all. I love her, but sometimes..." He started but stopped.

"It's okay Jasper." I whispered.

"No it's not, Bee. Our relationship - our marriage - it's fallin' apart I can tell. We can't keep secrets. You and Edward tell each other everythin' and look at yall, so perfect. I'm so damn jealous." Jasper told me and I instantly sympathized. "I tell Ally everythin', everythin'! I swear it! Good or bad, I let her know and she can't trust me... She has me so worried I swear I can feel the wrinkles comin' in."

"It's okay Jasper." I repeated again and again.

"Thank you Bells, thanks for helpin' me. I should go now..." Jasper whispered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked him carefully.

"Of course I'm not. I won't be fine until I get my Ally back." He whimpered. "Damn it, I'm so weak."

"I understand. I'm here if you need to talk and so is Edward." I told him.

"Thanks again." He replied.

"Anytime." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Bye." He sighed.

"Bye."

And he hung up.

...

I flicked the lighter again. I was in the bedroom.

"I don't think you should do that." Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I don't want to keep them." I replied and flicked the lighter again. In my left hand I held the lighter and in my right I held the pictures that we received in the mail.

I heard Edward's sigh and he rested his head on my shoulder. "What if we need them in the future?"

My fingers clenched around the pictures. "Why would we need them?" I was talking through my teeth at that point.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Evidence?"

"For what?" I asked him. "Why would we need evidence?" I was becoming confused.

"You never know, I just don't think it's smart to get rid of them." Edward told me.

"Okay... Well I don't want to see them." I replied after a moment of thinking.

"Who said you had to leave them out in the open? Shove them in a drawer or something, just don't ruin them." Edward explained. "Remember when I wanted to get rid of that box of photos you found, way back when?"

"Holy, that was a while ago but yes I do remember." I told him and tossed the lighter onto the bed.

"And now..." He started.

"Hmm... Now quite a few are hanging up somewhere. That and pictures of us." I finished. Edward and I had multiple pictures hanging up on the walls, most of us on our wedding day or on a night out but some were of his parents or him and his sister. They all made the place even homier and I spent countless minutes staring at them, relishing the memories, picturing the moments.

"Exactly." He kissed my temple.

"Look, I don't want these pictures hanging up on our walls anytime." I said a bit angrily shaking the photos in my hand. "As I said, I don't want to look at them!"

"Calm down sweetheart." Edward hushed me into my ear. "All I'm saying is in the end it might be better just to keep them."

I sighed.

"You know I am right." He pushed.

"Fine, store them somewhere I don't want to see them." I handed the pictures off to Edward and he took them.

He left the room to go stash them somewhere.

...

"Bella please..." Alice begged me through the telephone.

"Alice please stop bringing me into your problems." I begged her back. "I mean it."

"Bella, this is your problem too." She told me. Yeah, we were arguing you could probably tell since we called each other by our actual names not Bells and Ally.

"How so?" I demanded in a hushed whisper. I walked out of the darkened bedroom and slowly closed the door behind me, not wanting to wake Edward from his slumber. "Ally it's like past eleven at night! Why are you calling me? Why aren't you at home yet? Can you guess how worried Jasper must be? He loves you Ally! You need to fix this!"

"I can't fix this until old business is all complete." Ally replied sadly. "Believe me Bells, I want to go home more than anything else in the whole entire world! I really, really do!"

"You still didn't tell me how I am part of this." I reminded her. "Tell me before I go back to bed."

"Bells, I know you're upset - hell you should be -, but I really need help. Sarah is being... herself I guess you could say. She wants something from the both of us and I really just need help..." She was stammering.

"Ally, what is going on?" I asked her. "Just tell me. I can't promise I will keep it from Edward though, because I won't. I refuse to argue with him again."

"I know, I know, and when this is all done you can tell him-" She started.

"When this is all done?" I asked her. "I'll tell him as soon as possible."

"It will be done soon." Ally told me.

"What will?" I asked dumbly.

"Look, you need to come see me and help me." Ally begged again.

"Okay, well what do you need help with?" I asked her once again.

"Sarah wants to see us." Ally whispered in a low and quiet voice.

"Alright, are you with her?" I asked angrily.

"Not yet, but come here!" She repeated.

"I can't just leave... What do I tell Edward?" I asked her.

"Just leave a note." Ally told me.

"No! I will not do that; do you know what would happen between us, how mad he would be? I can't do that." I said back and I tried to not yell at her.

"Tell him that you need to see me and you will be home as soon as possible. I've got to go, meet me please." Ally was begging once again.

"Where are you?" I sighed.

"You know that gas station half way in between the town and your house?"

"The one on the only highway?"

"Only a half of an hour away." Ally concluded. "That's the place."

"See you there..."

"Please hurry."

"I'll try."

Now I just had to tell Edward.

...

"Edward." I said and shook him. "Please wake up."

I heard him wake and sure enough he opened his eyes. I had the lamp on and I watched as he squinted. "Bella?"

"Yes," I said and my voice was shaky. I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into and I was deathly afraid. Anything with Sarah wasn't good and I knew that.

"What's a matter?" He asked me as he noticed my hesitation.

"I've got to go..." I said in a quiet voice. Edward sat up instantly probably giving himself a bad head rush.

"What?" He spat out. "Where too? Bella..."

"Shh." I hushed him. "Just... I... Ally needs me."

"I need you." He said with finality.

I swallowed. "I'll be fine."

"Where are you going?" He demanded, trying to keep a soft tone. "Who am I kidding? You're not going anywhere. Don't be ridiculous and come to bed. Why are you in your jeans? Bella tell me."

I held a finger up to stop his rambling. "Edward. Ally needs me. I must go."

"Where, to who?" He asked again.

"Gas station on 40. Ally needs me."

"Did her car break down?" Edward asked dumbly. "Bella I need you to explain."

"Sarah..." That was all I had to say.

"You're staying home." Edward said.

"Edward..." I started to beg.

"No, you're not getting yourself in even more shit. Look at Jasper and Alice! Do you want that to be us?" He asked me.

"Of course not! I would never want that. That's why I am telling you, Ally told me to just leave a note! How would you like that?" I raised my voice. "Edward!"

"You have to go?" Edward asked after a bit of silence. His tone was sad and soft.

"Yes." I brushed some hair away from his forehead. "I can't ignore this, Sarah wants something and I can't just... ignore it."

"Then I'm coming." He demanded. "I'm going with you or we both are staying home."

Well Ally never said he couldn't come along...

"Fine. Let's go." I gave up, defeated with a sigh.

…

"Where," Yawn. "Are we going again?"

"You should have stayed home." I told Edward.

"No, now you're lucky enough that I let you drive." Edward replied with a smirk.

"You're lucky I let you come." I said.

"You're lucky that I let you go." He quipped back.

"Fine you win." I gave up.

"I know." He chuckled.

…

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bells!" I heard her call from behind me. I turned and she ran into me and hugged me tightly. She looked beside me and saw Edward. "… And… Edward."

"What did you expect?" Edward snapped.

"Calm down." Ally said.

"How can I calm down when you're bringing my wife into this bullshit?" Edward asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Touché." Ally sighed.

"Edward… It's not her fault. Sarah wants something from me too." I told him.

"Okay, where is she?" He snapped again. Clearly, he should have stayed home. I walked a step closer to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He sighed and complied by wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. "I don't like this."

"It's going to be okay." I whispered. "Lets just get this over and done with."

That's when I saw headlights.

Then I saw a red car pull into the gas station lot.

I then saw who was in the car.

And it wasn't Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, okay I really give to many cliffhangers don't I?**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Hint: This person was briefly mentioned in one of the last chapters of IOTRA. Never made an appearance... Yet this person is seeking vengeance.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had such a writer's block, sorry guys! At least one update a week! Or well, that is my goal. So far so good...**

**Oh and welcome back ;)**

**Lots of you guys think Ally is a bitch. Now you will know... that she is. Or is she?**

**Disclaimer: The characters I do not own, but the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><em>That's when I saw headlights.<em>

_Then I saw a red car pull into the gas station lot._

_I then saw who was in the car._

_And it wasn't Sarah._

"Paul?" I gasped out as the car turned off. "What the hell…" He threw the door open and slammed it shut the moment he stepped out. He was furious I could tell. His fists clenched and I gripped onto Edward's arm just a bit tighter. I could literally feel the fumes coming off of him.

Paul… Jacob's friend.

They were best friends.

Much to my surprise, I thought Paul would have helped him with his vengeance but no, Embry did. Embry less skilled, less talented and less trusted than Jacob.

Embry in jail.

"Paul?" I asked again.

"Yeah it's me." He hissed and walked even closer, so close I could feel his hot breath fan across my face. Edward squared his shoulders and stood between Paul and I. Edward had at least half a foot on Paul.

Paul wasn't intimidated. "Who the hell are you?"

Edward didn't reply and I stepped forward to put myself between the two of them. Edward instantly gripped my waist. "Edward stop."

His stiff stance relaxed a bit but he pulled me back against him a bit more.

"Oh so you're Edward?" Paul smirked. "Jacob told me about you. He was looking for you, you know until…"

"But I have spoken with Embry." Paul continued.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked rudely.

"You made Angela break up with me!" He hissed his face contorted with anger. "But whatever, you didn't give me what I owned, that I know own!"

"I didn't make her, she was just wise enough to see who you really are." I replied, ignoring the second part.

"Yeah, well she's with the bastard Ben now." Paul chuckled. "Such an upgrade from me… He's such a-"

"Stop." Ally cried. "Just stop it."

"Who are you?" Paul spat. "Oh wait, Alice. What do ya want?"

"How do you know me?" Ally asked. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm fed up? Okay! My husband is worried sick at home, there's shit going on. Sarah needs to talk to me; I have loose ends to tie. This is enough no more. Shoo, get out of here Paul I have had enough. I want to go home!"

"Well I have nothing to lose now." Paul said. "I want what I now own."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He looked back at me. "Look, Jacob and I had everything planned out. Embry was the bait – look at what ten thousand dollars got him."

"I-" I got cut off.

"Stop." Paul silenced me quickly, lifting his finger into the air to add effect. "Let me explain."

I crossed my arms and I felt Edward stiffen again. I was going to ask him why but Paul started to talk again.

"Jacob and I had it all planned. Getting the money, getting everything. You and Angela were the secret ingredient in our recipe." He shook his head and laughed to himself. "You girls… Had it all, what we wanted. The money, the business… To be in charge, or perhaps your father's did."

I swallowed hard.

"We offered Embry ten thousand to get what he could. To find out how… to get it all ya know? It's confusing. We just wanted it all… we have had hard enough lives we needed peace."

"What you did was peaceful?" I questioned.

"It's confusing." He repeated. "We just wanted the wills, the businesses, the money… Then we could have anything. It's just you and Angela thought it would be nice to get away…"

"Angela broke up with you…" I said confused.

"She ran off to Ben. Apparently they talked over the Internet a lot, fell in love whatever. She left me a damn note saying that." Paul snorted. "Makes me sick."

"What do you want Paul?" I asked him. "I've had enough too."

Ally stepped closer to me. I heard a door open. Did someone in the gas station sense all the commotion?

No, Sarah Black got out of the back of the car. She slammed the back door and slowly sauntered her way to stand next to Paul.

"The same thing I said before, what I own now. I'd also like my best friend back." Paul hissed. He wrapped an arm around Sarah and I thought I might have thrown up. It made me light headed.

Paul was only twenty-five, Sarah in her forties. Seeing them with their arms around each other… Two cruel people…

I swallowed back the bile building in my throat.

Then it hit me.

"Paul! You took those damn pictures." I cried out. "You're the one who called!"

"Finally caught on." Sarah said.

"Sarah, what do you want?" I asked her.

"I told you already." She replied.

My head spun.

"Sarah." Ally sneered.

What's going on?

Jacob's gone so this all should be over.

Right?

"Alice." Sarah dipped her head.

"You… aren't getting your business back." Ally stammered.

Sarah didn't reply.

This was all too much.

Edward gripped me tighter.

"You weren't on Charlie's will." I whispered slowly.

Paul is the one who replied. "Jacob was."

"He didn't get much." I shook my head.

"I deserve what he was written for." Sarah told me and her tone was obvious.

"He didn't get the business." I looked at Paul and told him that.

"I don't believe you." Paul spat back quickly. He did believe me a little, I could tell just by the look in his eyes. He didn't want to believe me but he did.

"If no one is running it how would it still be going?" I asked him.

His jaw dropped a bit. "Who owns it?"

"A friend of Charlie's. He didn't trust Jacob enough, he was too young to take over a business even though Charlie didn't expect to die so early I'm guessing." I explained quickly in a very dry voice.

"I don't care about the business." Sarah said.

"Yes we do, Sarah." Paul said through clenched teeth.

"No Paul! I just want my money." She got herself out of his grasp.

"Sarah please don't ruin this."

"Charlie was rich! Why would we need a business if we get the money?" Sarah asked.

"Jacob was only written for one bank account Sarah. It only had about ten thousand in it, and I donated it all." I told her and watched her as she grew red.

"I don't believe that!" Sarah said.

"Do you want to bring a lawyer into this? I'm sure they'd love to hear how you want something from a will you weren't even part of." Edward chipped in. Internally I thanked him.

"But… What… Jacob's stuff is mine." She stammered.

"Oh that's another good point." I added. "Jacob you're son, the one who murdered my father to get the stuff off of the will, that's another exceptional point."

"You can't do this!"

I felt as though I poured water on her and she was melting. I could feel the defeat. "Just leave before this gets even worse, do yourself some good."

"And leave Angela alone!" Ally hissed and stepped closer to me.

"I don't get this." Paul admitted. "Sarah why didn't you tell me!"

"What?" She asked him. "Paul what are you talking about."

"You said Charlie put Jacob and I got the business only if you got to co-own. You said your name was written on Charlie's will because you two were close friends…" Paul hissed and stared at her silently asking for answers. "You betrayed me for money?"

"Paul." I started and he whipped his head to look at me. "My dad barely knew Sarah."

Paul stood straight.

"I can't give you anything Paul, only advice." I told him. "I advise you leave this shit hole, at one point Angela liked you so you must be somewhat a good guy. Don't ruin your life for ten thousand dollars."

Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Paul. We can get something."

"Yeah," He said through unmoving lips. "Ten thousand dollars."

"Paul…" She whispered.

"No! I'm done with this, you lied…" Paul stopped short and spat off to the side. "You're worse than your son that I happened to actually hate. His girlfriend was something good and he let her go for her father's money. He's beneath the grave for good reason."

"Paul you're being ridiculous." Sarah insisted.

"Me? When you are here wanting something you will never get…" He shook his head. "You disgust me."

"She's lying Paul, don't listen to her!"

"She was used and hurt by him… She wouldn't lie now. She's just getting her life straight now, leave her alone." He said through clenched teeth.

I knew that they were talking about me.

I knew Paul was somewhat I could guy, that he could be if he tried. He just had a shitty life.

"Bella, I'm sorry I misunderstood." He said looking at me again.

"It's okay…" I whispered. "I am a bit confused."

"I thought you were keeping it all from me. I was told that the business should be mine and I thought you were keeping it to yourself. I was mad at that fact but now that I know the truth, that Sarah lied and I own nothing there isn't much I can do." Paul explained. "And I am sorry."

I sucked in a breath. "It's okay."

"You don't believe him do you Bells?" Ally asked me in obvious disbelief.

I never took my eyes off of Paul's pained expression. "Yes, I kind of do."

"I'm out of here." Paul said. "Bella if I give you my number can you please get Angela to call me. I now have a lot of explaining to do."

"Sure what's your number?" I asked carefully. He had a major mood swing but I understood why. He had the entire situation wrong. He too was used and lied to; he understands what I was going through.

He handed me his cell phone his pocket and I found the number. I pulled out my cell and pinned it in quickly.

"Thanks." He said hesitantly. "And umm… Sorry."

"It's okay, where are you going?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Far away, I need a fresh start."

"Okay, take care Paul." I said as he turned and walked back to his car. Sarah turned and chased after him. He started opening the car door when she grabbed onto his arm.

"No Paul! What about us?"

"There wasn't an us. Just a bunch of lies." He said shaking her off.

"Paul we could have so much!" She begged. Paul got in his car and slammed the door, clearly locking the doors since Sarah couldn't open the door to get back to him.

He pulled out of the parking lot and left, honking once and disappearing off into the darkness.

"You!" Sarah hissed and walked over to us again.

"Sarah you have nothing." Ally said.

What did she want with Ally? So far all she wanted was the will…

"You stole my business!" Sarah cried. "It was all that I ever had."

"Sarah you couldn't afford it, they kicked you out. Jasper and I bought it fair and square." Ally said clearly. She stood straight showed no fear.

Sarah was crumbling. We all could see that.

"You aren't the reason I am here Sarah, I had further problems. Now that is settled I don't need anymore shit. Leave." Ally demanded.

Edward and I just awkwardly stood there.

"But…" Sarah whimpered.

"No, go." Edward interjected.

"Where can I go?" She asked.

"Home." I finished.

"I have no ride." Sarah whispered.

"I'll give you forty dollars for a damn cab, now go." Edward said.

"All you did was lose," Ally shook her head. "You disgust me."

Sarah hung her head and walked to the small gas station door and went inside, not accepting any money, only accepting the fact she got defeated.

Finally.

…

"Now you have a lot of explaining." Edward said. We all just got home, and Ally was going to stay the night getting a good rest so she could go back to her husband in the early morning.

"I know." She whispered. "I know, I know, I know!"

"So start." I pushed.

"You two hate me." Ally sighed. "I deserve that."

She was trying to make us feel bad and it was working for me. I felt bad but I also remembered the grief she caused more than just me.

"Ally I don't hate you, I'm just really upset and I can't trust you so much anymore." I told her.

"I deserve that too." She whimpered.

"Stop making my wife feel so bad." Edward said. "I know you're upset and that you are my sister but really, stop."

"You hate me Edward?" She asked him.

"No I hated your actions, I hated the hurt you put on all of us but I do not hate you, I love you." He said to her quickly. "But you must explain and you can't leave us hanging like that ever again. Especially not Jasper you broke him."

"Our marriage is ruined isn't it?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "That's up to you two. I know he's hurt and you need to explain it all to him. You can't keep stuff from each other no matter how bad it may be."

"I… Don't know what to say to him." She admitted sadly. "I won't be able to look at him. I'll bawl my eyes out."

"Stop. Making. Her. Feel. Bad. Alice." Edward said through clenched teeth. "Quite frankly, you're pissing the hell out of me."

"Edward." She gasped out in disbelief.

"Bella did nothing wrong, stop hurting her more. She deserves to be upset with you." Edward pulled me to his lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly, breathing in my hair.

"Bella?" Ally asked and a tear dripped down.

"Explain please Alice." I begged.

"Can I ask you something first?" She begged.

"What is it?" I tried to keep a straight face. I really wanted to hug her though.

"Can you ever trust me again?" She asked.

"Maybe." Edward replied quickly and I could tell he was tense.

"I asked Bells." Ally said.

"I don't know Alice." I answered honestly. "You aren't getting off the hook easily, that is for sure."

...

"Okay, okay." Ally sighed. "Sarah and I have always had a problem with the damn business. I... did pay for it legally... well I didn't bring legal forces in... Hmm... How do I say this?"

Edward and I gave her a moment to get herself back together. I tried to stay optimistic but honestly, it was kind of hard to do so.

"She lost her money and she was going to earn it all back and redo her business ya know, for more costumers... and I jumped in, took the business and left her with nothing." Ally admitted and she sounded rather defeated. She was trying to say it nicely...

"That's..." Edward pursed his lips. "Rude?"

"I know, I know! But Jazz and I loved this area to live and all but there weren't any good sized business or stores for sale so I had to take the only opportunity there was." Ally explained and bowed her head guilty.

"It still wasn't very nice." Edward told her.

"I know! Golly!" Ally lifted her head and threw her hands in the air. "What the hell was I supposed to do? Jazz wouldn't get off his ass to get a job and we needed the money. At the time we were planning for our future, a future that really hasn't happened..."

"How much of this does Jasper know?" I asked Ally, worried.

"Well he knows I have the business, duh... But how I got the business..." She held her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "I said a wee bit of a lie on that."

"Ally!" I gasped out astonished.

"What?" She asked as if she had absolutely no clue. Maybe she didn't.

"He's your husband, you can't keep that from him!" I said and my tone rose with each and every word.

"And look now," Edward cut in. "It's biting ya in the ass isn't it? You still lie to your husband too. You know you can't lie to each other... It's almost disgusting."

Ally looked at her lap feigning guilty. She was guilty but in her eyes she was doing the right thing. I understood and didn't understand that at the same time.

"I just wanted our lives to be perfect." She said. "But Sarah stepped in, she wants her business. She still didn't earn the money... That's why she wanted something off the will Bells. I was gonna have you come on down and tell her no -which you did- then show her how she doesn't have the money to get the business back. It's under my name but it's her family business and with her ways, she could get it back but only if she has the money."

"What if she gets the money one day Alice?" Edward asked her. "What are you going to do then, huh?"

She sighed. "Well you see... I didn't have that much planned out yet." Edward huffed beside me.

"You're ruining your marriage." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Ouch." Ally murmured. "That hurt."

"It is true Ally..." I added in. "You can't lie. You need to tell Jasper these things."

"What would he think of me then, huh?" Ally asked getting defensive.

"Better than what he thinks of you now!" I shouted back and immediately regretted saying a thing.

"Why in the hell do you care? It's not your fault! You have a perfect marriage and I'm in the slumps. You have no idea Bells, so stop acting like you know." Ally stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at me on the couch. "You're just the little lost girl who ran away and found a perfect life. Well guess what? This life ain't perfect and neither are you. Welcome to the real world honey."

I bit my lip after it trembled.

I could literally feel Ally's anger fumes fly from her.

Edward stood up though I didn't see because I stared at the floor. I felt his weight move from the couch.

"Edward... I... I" Ally stuttered.

"Get out of my house Alice." He seethed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him place a hand on her back and usher her out of the house. The door closed with great force after she was out and I heard the locks click into place. I could register footsteps nearing and weight shift back onto the couch a moment later. Edward's warm hand placed onto my shoulder and he gently shook me.

"Bella?" He asked.

I sucked in a breath through my mouth.

Edward wrapped both arms around me and picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. "It's late." He murmured. "We should get to bed."

I shook my head against his shoulder. "I have to have a shower."

"Shh, in the morning." He murmured against my temple and kissed it.

I didn't want to argue, still struck by previous events. I felt him place me on the bed and covers surround me. He walked over to his side and climbed in beside me once again wrapping me in his arms and pulling me close. He had his shirt off now and his pants. He was only in his boxers.

"Help me pull my jeans off." I asked in a murmur into his shoulder. I felt his hands move to the front and the button undone, he slipped them down my legs. He grabbed them from under the sheets and tossed them onto the floor behind me. He pulled against my t-shirt and pulled it off so I was in my tank top.

His arms wound around my midsection and he pulled me skin tight to him. "Ally didn't mean any of that." He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. "It's not true. None of it."

"It is though." I sighed.

"She was just mad." Edward argued. "She already regrets it."

"Edward!" I gasped out suddenly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"She was going to stay here for the night! What the hell?" I asked and yelled, pushing myself away from him and kicking the sheets off me. I jumped out of the bed and the cooler air hit my skin. I ignored it and ran to the closed door.

"Bella stop!" Edward said chuckling from the bed. I stopped and turned to face him. "I gave her the keys to the truck. She's going home."

"Oh." My shoulders slumped. "It's not good for her to be driving this late."

I slowly trudged my way back to the bed and Edward spoke. "So she was a complete bitch towards you and you still care about her right now? You're not pissed off at all?"

I climbed into the bed with a sigh and went back into my previous position.

"I still care about her." I explained quickly.

"She surely wasn't going to stay here tonight after what she said." Edward said. "I don't care how mad she is, how mad she was... She just can't say stuff like that."

"I blocked her out after that." I admitted.

"Good she wasn't nice at all. I wish that you didn't hear any of it though." He murmured.

"What else did she say?" I asked him. "I want to know, don't leave anything out. Please."

"Pretty much I'm the worst brother in the world and that I should go drown myself in a bottle of whiskey like always." Edward sighed and he sounded rather unaffected from her harsh words.

"That's not true." I whispered and kissed his shoulder.

"It was at one point in my life." He said. "And she was just mad. I didn't let it get to me."

"It was still rude." I murmured and kissed his collarbone.

"It's kind of hard to think about when you kiss me like that." He chuckled as I placed a row of kisses on his neck. Edward's arms tightened around me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said into the crook of his neck.

"I'd be so lost without you." He admitted shyly into my hair.

"You don't have to be without me." I told him truthfully. "Ever."

I yawned and tried to hide it but he still heard me. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." I whispered in the darkness. "Will do."

I still didn't know everything on the situation... The secrets left within these towns. Something told me that maybe I didn't want too.

I knew that Paul was gone, he was never bad, and he just wanted a secure life for him. He thought he had his claim on the business... the money. He didn't though, he's okay with that.

Sarah on the other hand, knows she has no claim on anything. She still wants it and I had a feeling she would go to extremes to get what she wanted.

Starting with some money.

Ending with the business.

How far would she go?

...

I felt arms move around me, stirring me awake. I felt Edward's warm lips on my shoulder, then my neck and he moved to my collarbone. I sighed in contentment and kept my eyes closed. I smiled as he continued to kiss me. His left hand wrapped around me rubbed my flat stomach.

"Edward it's three in the morning." I guessed in a grumble. I opened my eyes and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand beside our bed. Three thirty, I was close. I closed my eyes again.

He stifled a laugh against my neck but continued to suck on my collarbone not bothering to stop even for a moment.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked through a yawn. I was still tired but I surely wasn't going to complain with what he was doing. He must have been tired though, why was he awake so early... or late?

He shook his head. "No, but you are so go to bed." He kissed my cheek and then my temple. His lips moved to my hairline.

"Kind of hard with you working your magic." I giggled when his fingers traced my ribs lightly. He must have been tired... I wore him out earlier, hadn't I? I'd wiggle my eyebrows if I weren't so tired.

"Just practicing my tricks." He joked and kissed the base of my throat.

"You don't need practice." I said gaining my voice back though it was still thick with sleep.

His fingers traced over my ribs again making me squirm. "Don't tickle me hubs." I begged and squirmed again. He ignored me clearly as he kept on tracing my ribs feather lightly.

"I'll stop if..." He paused, thinking. His fingers stopped their path though, which was a plus. Being tickled was some of the worst torture.

"If?" I pushed and he tickled my again. "Stop! What will make you stop?"

"Say I'm the best, hottest husband in the world and that I can cook very, very well." He murmured against my cheek.

"Yeah right!" I laughed.

"Fine then, don't say it." He started to tickle my sides again.

"Okay, okay!" I gasped out of breath. "You're the best husband and you can kind of cook!"

"You forgot hottest and I can cook very, very well." Edward said and paused his hands. "I will give you three seconds to say it."

"One." He pushed when I said nothing.

"Okay stop! You're the hottest... best husband. You can cook very, very well. I am so lucky." I exaggerated the so.

"Well if you say so..." He pursed and let me go.

"Get to bed hubs, I don't know where you get your energy." I rolled onto my side and he moved to lie back beside me, pressing his chest to my back.

"Why? Doesn't every husband wake their beautiful wives up at three in the morning for a tickle attack?" He asked dumbly.

"You're the first I've heard of." I told him and he yawned.

"Oh." He said through the rest of his yawn. "That's strange."

"You're strange." I argued.

"No I'm the hottest, best husband in the world that is also a very, very good cook."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to leave this chapter off on a good note. Too much... drama.**

**What do you think of Ally? Do you side with her or Jasper?**

**Please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back! It's a long one!**

**Do you mind me switching up the POVS? Just between Edward and Bella... Edward has his share to ya know!**  
><strong>So umm, yeah, this chapter starts with the 'tickle attack' in Edward's POV. I don't know why... Maybe you all just want to know what he was thinking at the time.<strong>

**Epov, I get less writers block... Weird.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own them, but I don't. Characters that is.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I looked over at the alarm clock. Quarter after three...

In the morning.

Great.

I found that I tend to wake up halfway through the night for no reason. Perhaps it's because my dreams end or I just have my own personal alarm clock inside me that I can't turn off.

Either one of the two are reasonable reasons, right?

I looked over to my beautiful wife, sleeping soundlessly beside me. My left arm wrapped around her and her pressed against my shoulder, her left arm slinging gently across my stomach. With my free right hand I grabbed hold of that hand and twist her ring around her finger with my own fingers.

I wish my parents met her, especially my mother.

They would have loved her. I could just picture my mother bringing her in for a hug, tears of joy in her eyes. They would have gotten along wonderfully.

But unfortunately, they never will.

I sighed.

Why was I depressing myself when I should have been happy with the fact alone that I have Bella as my own? I don't know.

Strange how I came across her, or I should say how she came across me. In the middle of nowhere. I was so isolated; I was definitely taken aback when she came to my door, or should I say straight in my house?

I fought back a chuckle.

She was so brave, always.

She always will be.

Brave to walk into my house and take on me. Even with all my anger. Brave to run away, to chose what she wants for herself not what someone is forcing her to do. Brave to overcome all that she did.

I kissed the top of her head and sighed.

I kissed the top of her head again. I smirked when she stirred a bit, still sleeping though.

I slowly and carefully as not to wake her, let her go and rolled on top of her, pressing all of my weight on my right arm pressed firmly on the bed beside her. I breathed in her scent and felt her pressed against me.

Soft and warm.

Home.

I smiled and kissed her cheeks. Her lips are barely apart as she breathed slowly. Her eyelids fluttered shut and pressed softly against each other. I kissed her forehead.

I moved down to kiss her shoulder.

Then her collarbone.

Thank God for tank tops.

I kissed her neck.

I moved back to her collarbone when I heard her start to stir from her sleep.

Part of me doesn't want to wake her since she was sleeping so peacefully but then the other, selfish part of me wants her awake to hear to voice. I kissed her shoulder once against, letting my lips linger a fraction of a second longer than the kiss before.

A kiss to the neck. I loved kissing her neck. Actually, I just loved to kiss her in general.

Who would blame me?

I planted a kiss on her collarbone when I heard her sigh softly. I knew she was awake, not fully, but still. I moved my right hand to her left side so I could rest my weight on that arm since my left was falling asleep. I moved my left hand to rub her stomach.

She sighed again.

"Edward, it's three in the morning." She grumbled. Such a good estimate on the time since she didn't even look at the clock. I watched her head turn to the side and she looked at the clock.

It was almost three thirty.

I laughed and pressed my lips back against her collarbone. I couldn't choose a favourite place to kiss her. How was all over? Yeah, all over was my favourite place to kiss her.

"Aren't you..." She yawned. "Tired?"

I shook my head against her shoulder. I was a little tired, but certainly not enough to stop what I was doing.

I was being selfish.

Time to stop.

Not stopping kissing her! It was just time to stop being selfish.

I kissed her cheeks and then her temple. "No, but you are so go to bed." I kissed her hairline and the scent of strawberries assaulted my nostrils. I welcomed it as always.

"Kind of hard with you working your magic." She giggled and my fingers traced her ribs under her tank top causing her to giggle more. I loved the sound; I had no intention to stop... Yet. She giggled again but it seemed she was laughing at her herself instead for some reason.

"Just practicing my tricks." I winked but she didn't see. I kissed the base of her throat and let my lips linger a bit longer than usual.

Her voice was coming back, not so thick with sleep. "You don't need practice."

Yeah ever since she came into my life my ego has grown twice its size.

Blame Bella.

I tickled her sides again, feeling her squirm against me. I sighed at the contact.

"Don't tickle me hubs." She protested, begging.

Hubs, that nickname I got pretty much right after we kissed at the alter.

I liked it though.

Unique.

Very... Bella. Something she'd say.

Well she does say it, a lot, but it's something that makes sense.

Oh, did I stop tickling her? I tickled her again.

She opened her mouth to protest.

"I'll stop if..." I stopped thinking of a way to make me stop.

Did I want to stop? No.

Would I?

Perhaps.

"If?" She pushed which her impatience earned her another set of tickles. "Stop! What will make you stop?"

Then I got it.

"Say I'm the best, hottest husband in the world and that I can cook very, very, well." I murmured and kissed her cheek, still tickling her sides.

Why say that? I didn't know, it was three in the morning and my brain was cloudy all thoughts on my wife.

"Yeah right!" She laughed.

Did she really want me to continue to tickle her? Because that is what she was asking for! "Fine then, don't say it." And so I tickled her. It's what she got.

"Okay!" She gasped, giving up. "Okay! You're the best husband and you can kind of cook."

I'm the best husband.

I can kind of cook.

That doesn't do it.

"You forgot hottest." I rolled my eyes. "And I can cook very, very well." I stopped tickling her for a minute. "I will give you three seconds to say it."

She didn't reply.

This girl really wants to be tickled, eh?

"One..." I pushed. I was still going to give her a chance.

My fingers gripped her sides so she knew I wasn't joking. I would tickle her all night if that would be what it took.

"Okay stop! You're the hottest... best husband. You can cook very, very well. I am so lucky." She said. Hmm... She's so lucky. Adding extra is points. I kissed her cheek. I was the lucky one, couldn't she tell?

I mean... just one look at her.

She's perfect.

"Well... if you say so." I joked, pursing my lips. I slowly and reluctantly let her go.

"Get to bed hubs." Hubs, I still loved that. "I don't know where you get your energy."

Me neither. And we recently got done...

It was a good night.

She rolled onto her side and I moved to press myself up against her. I pulled her back against my chest and sighed, breathing in her scent.

I was still in a joking and playful mood.

"Why? Doesn't every husband wake their beautiful wives up at three in the morning for a tickle attack?" I asked feigning dumbness.

"You're the first I've heard of." She said and I accidentally let a yawn out.

"Oh, that's strange." I yawned again.

"You're strange." She countered.

I shook my head against her shoulder. "No, I'm the hottest, best husband in the world that is also a very, very good cook."

...

I awoke with my unclothed wife next to me.

Wife.

I'd never get used to hearing it.

It would never wear off.

Years and years will pass but every time I look at her, every time she says that she loves me, I'll always get that fuzzy feeling inside.

That I know.

Anyway, our tickle attacks always turn into more... If you catch my drift.

No matter how sleepy we get.

We have the next day to sleep in.

And the nighttime is when I come alive.

Kidding...

Kidding.

Really, I was kidding.

Kind of.

After minutes of watching her she woke.

She stretched her arms out before her before slowly opening her eyes.

I instantly smiled.

"Morning." I said in a breathy voice.

"Good," Another stretch. "Morning."

"What are we going to do today, love?" I asked her and rubbed her side. She was still really warm from sleep.

"Whatever you want." She replied with a sleep smile. I leaned forward and kissed the very tip of her nose. Her smile grew and mine did as well. "What day is it?"

"Thursday," I replied quickly. "November... umm... eighteenth?"

"Hmm... We got married exactly six months ago then." Bella smirked.

"Six months out of forever..." I smirked.

"You're cheesy in the mornings." She laughed sleepily. "What time is it? I feel like I haven't had enough sleep." Bella looked at me and held back a laugh. "But I think we both know why."

"I don't." I lied innocently. I slowly slowed rubbing her side until it rested on her hip.

"You don't?" She accused, over exaggerating a gasp.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." I continued to lie. I moved my hands to tickle her sides. "Wait... I think I'm catching on. Did it have something to do with this?" I traced my fingertips over her ribs feather lightly. Her ribs and the bottoms of her feet were her most ticklish spots.

"No." She tried to lie but failed miserably. She squirmed. "Not again, Edward."

"Okay..." I reluctantly pulled back and looked over to the clock on our nightstand. "And it's shortly after seven. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Are you getting up?" My wife asked me.

"I don't know." I sighed rolling onto my back and pulling her to my chest. "I am really comfy."

"We do have all day." I felt her place a warm kiss to my jaw. "You're really warm. And it's still dark outside..."

"Are you trying to convince me to stay in bed?" I asked her and tightened my arm around her waist.

"Only if it's working." I heard her murmur against my skin.

"Definitely."

...

"I love and hate that. More hate." Bella continued on. She looked through another rack of clothing.

Yeah we were in town shopping.

For stuff we'd need in the winter. Winter being right around the corner.

"One day you can be outside with a sweater and the next you need a coat! Who knows when it will snow?" She asked and continued to talk, of course I was all ears. She usually keeps to herself but on this particular day she was saying each and every thought. "All the leaves are off the trees. Well except pine trees..."

"Do you like this one?" She asked holding up a blue and white coat that went a little past her hips. I heard the word... Was it a pea coat?

Pea coat?

Sounds right. Strange, like all women accessories. Or fashion.

"Yeah, I like it." I said to her.

We weren't the only ones in the store either. There were quite a few people, many couples. I could see that I wasn't the only guy getting dragged out by their girl.

I pulled my cell phone out after I felt it vibrate.

One text from Jasper.

I opened it.

_Know any good marriage counsellors? _

I shook my head to myself and replied.

**Yeah, there's this one named sit down and talk about it together. Really dude, why would you want to drag someone else into your personal business?**

Plus, it wasn't necessarily legal, all the past events. Alice couldn't tell the damn therapist/counsellor half the things that were bugging her.

A moment later my phone went off again.

_The wife won't take it seriously. We tried 2 talk it out but now we have more problems. I slept on the couch. :(_

I looked up and noticed Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen. I instantly panicked. I looked around the store and with my quick check there was no Bella.

My heart clenched.

Why do I always seem to lose what I love?

An image of my mom passed through my wind and I gulped.

My fingers tightened into a fist and I tried to swallow again but my throat was dry.

"Edward? How about these jeans?" I heard the only voice that could calm me down. I turned completely around and saw her form appear from behind a rack of clothing.

I sighed and relaxed.

"You look good in everything." I said honestly. I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her lips softly, relieved.

I knew I was over protective, but that's who I would always be. I just couldn't lose her. I couldn't be apart from her. I just couldn't.

"Edward." She shook her head pulling back. She smiled softly. "You know we are in a store, right?"

"Yeah." I kissed her forehead. "I know."

My wife rolled her eyes and slung the jeans over her arm. "Alright, I get it. I'm done, lets just get out of here."

"No! I mean I'm not making you leave." I protested. "You can stay longer. I'm fine really."

"I'm good, I got all we needed and more." She sighed. "We only needed winter coats."

"You needed a new pair of jeans." I added. "A light pair. Your other light pair was washed too many times."

"You do pay attention." Bella beamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes." I joked.

"Now lets check out." She said and we walked to the check out. We were in Winners, pretty much the only store Bella likes to shop at because she doesn't like to shop. Except at Winners.

As Bella checked out our items I replied to Jasper's text.

**Not fun.**

Simple.

Sent.

Bella just pulled out her purse wallet when I got a reply.

_I doubt you've even slept on the couch._

I smirked and quickly typed an answer.

**Are you kidding? Bella and I have fallen asleep on the couch multiple times. ;)**

Not long later I got another text.

_Lucky bastard._

Time to be serious.

**But really, you need to talk it out with Ally. You two are soul mates. You love her right?**

_Of course I do! I'd do anything for her._

**Then fight for her.**

"Where to next?" Bella asked, clinging to my arm as we walked out of the store. She held her purse and shopping bag in her other hand.

"Wherever you want to go, it's only one." I said looking at the clock on my cell phone.

"You really like that thing eh?" Bella asked.

"What my phone?" I questioned and she nodded. I shrugged. "It's alright. Jasper's texting me."

"Uh oh. Did Ally make it home safely?" She questioned me, tightening her grip on my arm.

"Yeah, they tried to talk apparently, but it just caused more problems." I sighed. "And it really sucks."

"They better stay together. They're meant to be." Bella said her voice lowering.

"Hey, I know that tone." I stopped mid step in the middle of the parking lot. I turned to face her. "Guilty?"

She refused to look at me, looking past me. I grabbed her chin gently. "Bella, sweetheart?"

"Well I had to bring Sarah into this!" She pouted.

"Bella, no. It's not your fault. Stop." I begged. "Sarah was always in town."

"Yeah but I brought her closer. To Ally and Jasper... To you..." She looked at the ground now, staring at her converse sneakers.

"How can you find it in you to be guilty? Ally lied, that's her fault, not yours. It was going to come and bite her in the ass eventually. You can't blame yourself." I told her honestly.

Bella sighed. "I just don't want them to split."

"They need to work it out themselves." I told her.

"What can I do? What can we do?" She asked helplessly.

"Hope. Pray." I sighed. "I know it's not that much, but it's the best we can do. Well, that, and go out for lunch and you get to pick the restaurant. Lets stop depressing ourselves."

"Okay." Bella agreed with a nod.

...

"I don't know if I've said this before, but I love you." I murmured against her lips in the middle of the Italian restaurant we were in. We always pull our chairs so they are beside each other. Sitting across the table from her is a little too far.

"I love you so much." She whispered against my lips.

It's crazy how someone could absolutely complete you.

"Wine at lunch time." My wife laughed and took a sip.

"Touché." I winked and took a drink of mine.

I sighed internally as I set the glass down.

"What is it?" Bella asked, sensing my instant mood change.

I pointed my chin forward. "That asshole."

"Who?" Bella looked over her shoulder. "Moustache man or the guy with the beard?"

"Neither, the one with blonde hair and I little bit of stubble." I said in a low tone. "Don't stare, dear. He's going to know we're talking about him."

"Okay, I see him." She nodded and turned back to me. "What about him? Why is he an asshole?"

I took another drink of my wine. Thankfully he didn't notice me. If he did, he would walk over and quite possible humiliate me or ruin my life. Possibly both. I was only exaggerating a tad bit too.

"Edward..." Bella pushed and scooted her chair closer. I looked down at our intertwined fingers on the table. "Edward." She nudged me. "He's staring at me."

I instantly looked up with a glare. Sure enough he was looking at my wife.

"Tell me who he is." Bella blushed when they made eye contact.

"We should go." I said looking down at the table. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me. Maybe he already did.

"I'm not asking again." Stubborn wife of mine pushed again.

"James." I squeezed my eyes shut. "James Victor."

"Okay... Doesn't ring a bell?" She replied and it sounded like a question.

"Roommate for a while... Drinking buddy for quite some time..." I shook my head at the stupid thoughts.

"Okay, so you're friends." Bella stated.

"Far from." I denied.

"I'm confused?" She admitted. "You were roommates..."

Yeah, she ignored the drinking buddy part.

"Well, I..." I stammered.

"We can leave." My wife said. "It might be best."

I looked at her then slowly at James, who sure enough was still staring. Clearly it made Bella uncomfortable.

"Alright." I stood up immediately, pulling her with me and wrapping my arm tightly around her shoulders. I tried to walk as fast as I could. I gave the waitress a few twenty-dollar bills and before I knew it I pushed the door open and ushered my wife outside.

James was already outside.

I groaned, aloud.

"Edward?" James asked, breathing out smoky air from his cigarette. He clearly just lit it, trying to make it as though he wasn't expecting me.

"Uh, yeah." I pulled at my hair with my free hand. "It's me."

James looked at Bella. "Who's this pretty lady? It's not Tanya."

I sucked in a breath and I felt Bella tense. "Yeah... She's my wife."

"Bella." She said introducing herself.

"James," He held out his hand and Bella quickly shook it. James threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Haven't heard from ya in awhile." James said looking at me.

"I know." I replied awkwardly.

"Last I heard you and Tanya were hitched." He laughed.

If I had a drink in my mouth, I would have spat it out.

"What? No!" I instantly yelled. "Why the hell would you think that?"

James held up his hands defensively. "Whoa whoa, I'm just saying last I heard you two were pretty serious."

"We weren't." I growled. "Ever."

"I can tell." James eyed Bella, quirking an eyebrow. "I can see why you dropped her."

I pulled Bella behind me a bit, clenching my teeth. I had nothing nice to say to him.

Clearly he treated women like they were objects...

Toys.

But I wouldn't let him do that to Bella.

James never changed from his old self. Only now, he looked in worse shape. His hair was slicked back with an overdose of gel and his fingers were a nasty colour from his smoking habit.

My teeth snapped together.

"Did you meet this one at the bar? Actually... I haven't seen you at the bar for a long time. What happened to ya bud? I miss that." James pouted jokingly quickly. He did a chuckle but it turned into a coughing fit.

I still was biting my tongue from completely lashing out on him.

Bella must have caught on. "Edward and I are actually really busy..." Bella apologized. "We must go, sorry."

She pushed me and I quickly walked to our car, holding the door open for Bella and closing it once she was inside.

"Ed, at least give me ya number?" He asked. "That or we need to go to the bar. Hey you know that Roxy's has some new waitresses, if you know what I mean..."

"I'm married." I turned.

"You're still Edward." James stated.

"I've changed." I sighed and stepped closer to James.

"You're no fun anymore?" He asked.

"No I am. I never was until recently actually. I'm me now." I told him.

He stepped closer. "What you don't drink anymore?"

I shook my head and James continued. "I bet ya that girl of yours knows nothing about your past."

"Enlighten me James. She knows all."

"Then why is she here?"

"Because she loves me." I lowered my voice. "Just stay away James. I'm not that guy."

"Doubt it." He smirked.

"I'm not." I insisted.

"We'll see." James turned and grabbed his cigarette pack out of the back pocket of his jeans.

I made my way to the car. When I get to the door I threw it open let out a heavy sigh and got in.

"Okay, so you aren't friends." Bella said and I closed the door.

"Now you're catching on." I sighed and shoved my key into the ignition. I twisted the key and the car purred, coming to life. "Do you want to go anywhere else?"

I looked at the digital clock in the dash. "It's not even two in the afternoon."

"Well is there anything you want to do?" She asked me and I shrugged pulling out of the restaurant parking lot. "We can go anywhere."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

At the stop sign I stopped and pulled it out of my pocket, quickly opening the text.

_Terrible time for the in laws to come down :(_

I got confused and was going to reply but then I remembered I was at a stop sign so I just put the phone in the cup holder and drove off.

"So where am I driving to?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Bella replied. "Maybe just somewhere we can sit and talk?"

"We need to talk?" I questioned her hesitantly.

"Sure." She told me.

"Okay…"

…

"You're never to old to go on a swing set Edward." Bella jokingly scolded me. I chuckled and stopped pushing her on her swing and walked over to the swing next it. I sat down and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What do we need to talk about?" I brought up the subject again.

"I don't know." She pumped her legs, swinging faster. "I just feel like you aren't telling me enough."

"Enough about what?" I questioned her.

"James Victor." My wife replied quickly and I watched her swing fall back again before she pumped her legs once more. "And Tanya."

I reached out and stopped her swing. She immediately put her feet on the ground and looked at me. I opened my mouth and closed again, I thought about something to say. "Why?"

"Because you're my husband." She said slowly. "And… I just want to know. You seemed mad at him, especially after he mentioned Tanya. We got out of there real fast. I thought we were having a good time."

"We were." I said, emphasizing the 'were'. "Until he showed it. It has nothing to do with us… I was enjoying myself."

"Okay, so tell me about James Victor." Bella pushed.

I looked at the ground. "We were roommates the little time I was in college… Or whatever. He's the one who gave me my first drink."

"Has he ever offered you a smoke?" Bella asked, interjecting.

"Well yeah… And I only accepted once… After I had a bit too much to drink." I sighed. I really didn't want her to know any of this. I didn't want her to know him. That's the old disgusting me, that's what I didn't want her to know.

The silence was a bit too much so I spoke up again. "He brought me to a lot of places."

"Places?" Bella asked me and I nodded. "Like what."

"Pubs, bars, clubs." I shrugged, still looking down. I couldn't look at her innocence.

All sorts of places.

_"Hey Edward!" James hollered and waved his hand, beckoning me closer. I waved with my free hand while my other had a Coors in it. I walked out kind of slurry like, but when I got over and sat down next to him I just took another swig._

_"What's up?" I asked._

_He tipped his drink to mine and took a sip. "I bought you a lap dance. By the best in town too." He winked at me._

_My eyes scanned the room. I didn't reply._

_I felt a feeling of uneasy in the pit of my stomach as though I didn't belong at this place but with another drink of my Coors it went away. That's why I was here, for the drinks not for the girls. I didn't need to bring anyone into this… mess._

_"Tanya Denali." James added. "She's a looker too, I saw her waltz by here earlier."_

_I didn't reply, once again feeling uneasy and James lightly punched my arm. "Come on. Grow some balls. She'll be here in a minute. How bad would I look if I told her to screw off? She's the best of the best, it would be so rude to reject her."_

_I was surprised he put out a full sentence without slurring._

_"Alright." I gave in._

"Edward?" Bella asked me gently placing her hand on my arm.

The memory instantly went to the back of my head. I wished it would just go. I just wished it was never there.

I wished I only remembered Bella and I. That's all I ever wanted, that's all I ever want.

The rest can just go.

Why does it keep coming back?

"He introduced me to Tanya." I continued slowly.

"Edward if you really don't want to talk about it then just don't." She told me.

"It's fine. I won't keep things from you." I told her. "You might as well know."

Know how filthy I am.

Complete the opposite of what she thought of me.

"At a club." I went on. "She uh, worked there."

"Worked there as in…" Bella stopped mid sentence.

"Dancer, yeah…" It was getting awkward between us. Something I refused to let happen. "She just wouldn't leave me alone afterwards."

"She… convinced me to date her, and I took her out a few times. It just never _felt_ right so I eventually broke up with her." I finished.

"How long were you two together?" Bella asked me carefully as though she picked each word with much thought.

"I don't know. No more than two months. After that she just went off to someone else. Now I hear she's got lots of kids, many with different dads, and she's just a damn mess. I only saw her what a year ago? When I picked you up after work at the diner…" I babbled. "She thought I was doing bad."

"Oh." My wife said. "Well was she a good dancer?"

Of course, of everything I say _that's_ what she remembers. That is what bugs her.

"No… I don't know. I was pretty wasted." I admitted. Under my breath I mumbled. "Like always."

"Not anymore." She must have heard me. She still had her hand on my arm. I latched onto it and pulled me to my lap.

"Not ever again." I stressed. "Ever."

I didn't get into details. It was bad enough I let her know a bit.

I keep out all the nasty little things.

The things I've been through, the things I've seen.

She didn't need to know the bad. She was good, innocent, she didn't deserve such a monster.

I sighed pulling her closer. "I love you."

"I know." Bella whispered and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

I patted my pocket and reached for my cell phone remembering I hadn't replied to Jasper's text message yet. I used my left hand to hold Bella and my right to text back.

**?**

Bella kept kissing my face for I don't know how long but eventually my phone did vibrate again.

_Didn't you know? That's why Ang and Ben aren't coming for another week._

Confused. I replied back.

**What are you talking about?**

"You're really tiny." I joked, looking at her small frame on my lap. "We both fit on the swing."

"I'm not tiny." She shook her head. I kissed the tip of her nose.

I looked at the time on my phone and saw that Jasper replied.

_Edward and Elizabeth Masen are coming down this weekend._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, Edward's mind is… easier to write! No really, I got this chapter done quicker and with way less writers' block. Thanks Mr. Cullen! \**

**Edward and Elizabeth Masen? :O Uh-oh…**

**Leave a review? I love feedback :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter us early! Let's celebrate. Just kidding, this chapter is upsetting.**

** Please read:**

**IOTRA was Bella's story. HTS (Home To Stay) isn't really a sequel to that. You could say it's Edward's story of his past, his presence and his life, it just takes place after IOTRA.**

**With that being said...**

**Warning: This chapter has some unhappy events? Violence. Yeah, that's sounds right.**

**Disclaimer: Rather than Nancy, SM owns them.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I groaned.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

I huffed. "Only my worst nightmare."

"Ally refurnished our closet and now we're forced to wear pink and faux fur?" Bella asked me jokingly, lightening the mood.

I chuckled. "No, I may actually prefer that to what's going on."

"What's going on?" She asked me instantly twice as curious.

"Masen's are coming down this weekend." I looked down at her still in my lap, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"As in Edward and Elizabeth?" Bella questioned though I'm sure she already knew the answer.

"You know it." I murmured and kissed the top of her head.

"They are necessarily coming to our house right?" She asked me.

"No."

"Will we see them?"

"I don't know."

"Then what's the worry?" Bella asked me dumbly. "I don't really see a problem."

"The problem is… Ally and her big mouth." I explained. "She will most definitely mutter one of our names and next thing you know Edward and Elizabeth could be right on our doorstep."

"I kind of want to meet them." Bella admitted a bit shyly not looking up at me. "I mean… I don't know. I just want to meet them. Maybe I don't. I'm indecisive"

"I can tell. You shouldn't worry, I'm sure they'd love you." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "It's me they don't like."

"How could they not like you?" She questioned.

_"Ally come on, let's go!" I hissed under my breath as I continued to tug on her arm._

_"Where too Eddie?" She asked me warily. "Shouldn't I tell mom? When will we be back?"_

_"She's not you mom Alice! Lets go, I'll take you somewhere safe I promise." I pulled a little harder._

_"Stop it!" She screamed out loudly. "No, this is my home."_

_I let go immediately. "Alice, I can take you somewhere we can be together. Always." _

_She shook her head. She was stubborn but I was sure she would want to come with me so we could go off and live, together. We're all the family we had left. Why would she want me out of her life?_

_"No this is my home Edward." She pushed me away. "Now leave."_

_I heard footsteps coming up the stairs no doubt; curious of the screaming Alice was recently doing._

_"Alice come on. You're my sister. You have to come." I stressed and tugged at my hair. "And hurry people are coming upstairs!_

_"You have three seconds or I'm leaving alone." I whispered in a rush when she refused to speak. She crossed her arms and glared at me._

_"Goodbye Edward." Alice spat._

_"You're all I have left." I started to beg when the bedroom door flew open._

_I jumped and stepped backwards._

_It was no use though._

_I was caught._

"Edward, Edward!" Bella repeated bringing her hands to face and forcing me to look at her. I blinked a few times. "Are you alright, hubs?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Then I remembered what was going on. "And I will be fine as long as we don't run into the Masen's."

"Edward, you're bound to come across them eventually it's better now isn't it?" She asked me and I watched her get off my lap and onto the sandy ground below the swing. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her.

"No. I… Not after everything we've just been through, love." I admitted. "I just want to relax. I most certainly need any of my past coming back."

"But…" Bella started but I interjected.

"No, stop. There aren't people I want you to meet. Yeah sure, they're kind of nice to some people anyways." I struggled to find the right words to say to her. She looked up at me and my face held no emotion. I didn't even know how to feel.

Mad? Mad that my life is just getting filled with horror again. This time Bella has to face it and she certainly doesn't deserve that.

Sad? Sad that the pain I've been through keeps hitting me again and making me forget reality. Having random flashbacks isn't some I like.

Scared? Should I feel scared? Scared that I'll once again lose all that I have. Would I survive if I lost all again? No, of course not.

"They weren't nice to you." Bella nodded to herself as though trying to have some sort of epiphany. "Why not?"

"I don't know. They just didn't like me. I don't like them either." I replied casually.

"Why don't you like them?" Bella questioned and dragged me along through the park over a small hill where she sat down on the fresh grass. I sat down next to her and thought about my answer.

"Well, when my parents died and I didn't have grandparents or friends, no family… Just no one, rather than Alice and then having her taken from me…" I spread each sentence out with a deep breath. I pulled a blade of grass out of the Earth and picked at it with my fingers.

"Are you scared then? To see them again?" Bella asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw her pull her knees up under her chin and wrap her arms around her legs.

"Why would I be?" I asked almost angrily.

"You don't want the same thing to happen." Bella suggested. I shook my head immediately.

"They can't take my wife." I laughed without humour. "That's despicable! I wouldn't allow it."

"But you are nervous that seeing them again would… trigger memories?" She asked me hesitantly.

"I already have that happening." I muttered under my breath.

"I can tell." Bella nodded. "You're still scared."

"I'm not scared!" I insisted. "That's ridiculous. I'm a grown man."

"Okay, maybe not scared. You are… worried?" She offered.

"They can't take you from me." I hissed more to myself than anyone. I threw the rest of the grass blade to the side angrily and grabbed a handful of grass just to throw it to the side too. "I… wouldn't let that happen."

I looked at the spot where I just ripped the grass. "That's stupid though, right?" I was more talking to myself though I knew Bella was listening to me. "I should been worried that I'll lose my _wife._ There's not much that can take her away from me."

"Exactly." Yes, she was listening. "Edward?"

I looked at her as she continued. "Will you tell me something?"

"Anything." I vowed. I was deadly curious as to what she wanted to know, of course I'd tell her anything. I've told her so much already. I never told anyone what I told Bella, the only other people that knew of those… memories, were people who were there at the same time and witnessed what I witnessed. Of course there were things I've never told Bella and never intended on her knowing.

Maybe she will one day.

I always tell her. I just don't go into details.

For example, with Tanya, a lot went down. Bella doesn't need to know exactly what but she gets the gist.

"What happened that night you went to get Alice from the Masen's? What went down?" She asked me carefully as though not trying to trigger anything.

"A lot." I replied.

"Details?" She pushed.

"You know I don't want to talk about this." I hissed and pulled out another handful of grass.

"You're locking yourself up again Edward!" Bella insisted.

"Again?" I scoffed. "I've told you so much and you're just begging for more!"

"Edward Anthony." Bella huffed. "I'm you're wife."

"Yeah." I nodded sharply.

"Don't forget that." She said in a lower tone.

"Sorry." I murmured.

She sighed and I felt a hand on my knee. Of course it was Bella's. "I know you're going through a lot too. Even though recently, it seems as though I've been hit with my past on a daily occurrence, you're suffering too. I'm here for you to talk to Edward."

"I know." I puffed. "I just… I don't want to talk about it."

"And why not?" She questioned. "What's so bad if you tell me something? I won't run off, ever. I won't go anywhere. I wouldn't dare think of you any differently so I don't know why you won't tell me these things. You're locking yourself up way too much and I hate it. I love you, but I wish you'd speak more with me."

"I mean we talk but whenever it comes to something deep or home hitting you just close up. You're like a journal or a safe and I don't have anyway to get in. You're the only one with the key… or combination and it bugs me. Don't you trust me?" She continued.

"Of course I trust you!" I instantly piped up. "Bella, I trust you more than anyone else."

"Then why won't you speak to me?" She begged. "Edward, I'm here."

"Sometimes I think that if I don't talk about something, it will just go away." I plucked at another blade of grass. Bella's hand squeezed my knee reassuringly. I could tell she liked me opening up, how hard it was for me to do so.

I never opened up. I just swallowed my thoughts. I always believed that thoughts are thoughts; they stay in your head. No one else was supposed to hear them ever. But without thoughts you couldn't speak in the first place.

"And how's that working for ya?" Bella asked me and I tossed the blade of grass aside. I reached my left arm around her and pulled her close to me. I moved to lie down on my back and she laid down resting her head on my shoulder. I was thankful that the clouds were out so the sun wasn't burning our eyes. It was surprisingly not freezing outside as well which I was also thankful for.

As always, I was most thankful for my wife beside me.

Listening to my words.

Maybe that's why I've never opened up. I just never had anyone to speak to. I couldn't trust anyone enough.

"Not so well." I admitted. "I don't want to drag you-"

"I want to know. We're a couple. We tell each other things. It's like the unwritten law. Actually it was in our vows." She babbled. "So speak up."

"It was dark, night time. I remember how cold it was outside even though it was only October. I was still a kid in many ways. I had no idea what I was doing… I had no idea."

"Next thing I knew I was climbing in the window of what I hoped was her room and sure enough after tapping on the window multiple times I caught her attention and reluctantly let me in."

"She didn't look like her… Her hair was cut and she was beaming with joy. She seemed happy where she was and disappointed to see me. I pushed that aside and instantly tried to pack her things, the whole time she kept demanding to know what I was doing and I always told her I was getting out of there, to bring her home." I slowed and thought what to say next.

"What she told me next pretty much shattered me. She said she was home. She told me to go. But I kept on insisting, I kept begging. Soon after she was screaming at me and I was begging in whispers. Edward Masen came upstairs hearing her yelling thinking she was having another 'episode'. He thought she was asleep." I breathed in deeply.

"Episode?" Bella questioned.

"She had bad nightmares, umm, triggered memories. She was young losing her parents, grandparents and then me, not that she cared for me." I explained.

Bella nodded and I continued. "Mr. Masen came upstairs and kicked me out."

"What happened Edward?" She asked me.

"He grabbed my arm, dragged me downstairs and started lashing out on me. He'd swat my arm as hard as he could and yell profanities telling me to get out of there to go away. To get back in the hole I came from. It was obvious why no one wanted me. He got so mad and we yelled back and forth and we'd push each other back and forth, literally. I heard Alice and I looked over onto the staircase."

"That's when I felt a blow to the cheek. It was bled a bit but I could tell it was more of a bruise. Elizabeth was calling the cops… on me! Can you believe that?" I was getting pissed. "I ducked out the minute I found a distraction for them. Haven't seen them since. Haven't seen Alice since… well you know when."

"Do you want to know more or what? Not much happened with the Masen's after that." I said to her honestly. "But I'll tell you more."

"What happened right after? Where did you go? Our house isn't really close to that town." Bella pushed.

"Okay, umm… It was dark and cold as I said. I past all the alleys and shit where nothing good was happening so I went to the other side of town where Nancy was." I told Bella.

I knocked on the door. The little dimming porch light above was flickering and the rest of the small street was dark. I heard feet shuffling and then the door unlocked and the knob moved. Nancy opened the door. "I swear if another one of ya'll hoodlums… Edward?"

She put her glasses on which were dangling around her neck. She was in her pyjamas and her grey hair was up in a loose bun. Her wrinkled forehead creased. "It is you. Boy, what happened?"

I shuffled my feet nervously, I knew it wasn't very gentlemanly of me to walk up to a senior's house for a place to stay but I was desperate. "A lot."

"Well come on in and explain. I have some soup on the stove. Let's clean you up." She ushered me inside. For a nearly seventy-year-old woman she was very well, healthy, kind and even energetic.

I felt better the second I stepped inside her house.

"Whose Nancy?" Bella asked me.

"A very, very kind woman. She's got to be around 73 now." I laughed and brushed stray hair away from my wife's forehead. "She uh, took me in for a few days. I cleaned up; she gave me food and a place to sleep. Then after a week I felt so rude making myself at home, I gathered my few belongings and got on a subway. I feel asleep and when I woke up I didn't know where I was. It was the perfect place to start. I went to a bar and met James… He showed me this town."

"So he isn't a complete douche." Bella said and I laughed.

"I guess not." I agreed. "I still don't like him."

"Me neither." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's just not my cup of tea." She smiled and rolled onto her side facing me and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, looking at her.

"Not sweet enough." She winked and I rest a finger under her chin pulling her lips to mine.

…

"I've got the perfect idea!" I exclaimed.

Bella stifled a yawn even though it wasn't even four in the afternoon. "You don't want to go home?"

"Soon my love, first I want you to meet Nancy." I said turning the car.

"Edward… we can't just…" She hesitated.

"Why not? I don't have her number so we can't call ahead of time." I shrugged. "It sounds like a good plan to me."

...

"Edward? It is you!" Nancy said and ushered my wife and I inside, Bella first. Nancy tugged my arm and I bent down so she could whisper in my ear. "Who's that pretty lady?"

"My wife." I chuckled and stood up straight. "I thought I owed it to pay you a visit."

"Goodness gracious! Edward it's been years, do you know how worried I've been?" She asked me, scolding like. "My, when you first knocked on my door that one night you were a mess and when you left without a proper explanation I had no idea where'd you go!"

"I know." I looked down. "And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Nancy nodded and we all moved into the living room. Nancy sat on a rocker and Bella and I sat down on the out dated couch. I took her hand in mine instantly.

"So yeah... Uh, Nancy, this is my wife Bella. Bella this is Nancy." I introduced them.

"Why hello Bella." Nancy said happily.

"Hi." My wife replied with a friendly smile. "I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope." Nancy looked at me.

"Always." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Edward..." Nancy started. "Do you mind getting Bella a drink of the fridge, you can get yourself one as well."

Strange, but all right I'll go. "Okay." I got up and walked to the kitchen.

Nancy, to me, always felt as though my second mother. She understood and never judged, in many ways she was like my Bella. She took me in when I was battered and beaten and she always made me feel at home. She cared and listened which really was all I wanted at the time. I was thankful that I had met her when I volunteered at the senior's bingo hall years ago, because that's where I met her.

Funny, I know, but still it's where I met her.

Nancy had a young heart in that aging body and she was very wise. I wish that I spent more time talking with her because for a long time I really didn't have anyone. Once Ally left and refused to come back and before I had Bella, I was pretty pathetic. A senior citizen was my only friend.

I shook my head and opened the fridge, pulling out two water bottles.

I knew inside that Alice and I would never be the same. Never have the same relationship. She has changed ever since our parents passed she changed. She stopped caring. Of course she's still energetic and loud. I mean she still loves to shop.

I'd just never forgive her for letting me go for Edward and Elizabeth. Her own brother for two people she barely knew that wanted to take place of our parents. I'd never let anyone take place of my parents, ever. It was just a disgusting thought and I was glad the Masen's didn't want me. I just wish that they didn't want Alice either; no matter how mean that sounded it was the truth.

Alice, or the Alice I knew, wouldn't lie to her loved ones, but now she does.

Ever since she recently came back into my life she doesn't feel like my sister. I can't trust her, we never hug or say be love each other and I know she still loves the Masen's more. It's as though she completely forgot about her real family.

About me.

She spent her life happy, meeting Jasper and having a new family, just leaving me behind to suffer. She didn't care where I was, what I was doing or if I was all right. We never talked, she never went looking, and she pushed me away and had her own life. It was like my parents died and so did I in her mind. She just let me go.

And we'll never be close again.

I slowly shut the fridge and walked my way back into the living room where Nancy and Bella were talking up a storm. The second I walked in they stopped and I handed Bella a water bottle, sitting down next to her.

"Did I miss something?" I asked causally, twisting the cap off the water bottle and taking a sip.

"No, nothing at all." Nancy said though she sounded rather guilty.

I watched my wife chuckle and open her bottle of water. She took a sip.

"I like your wife Edward." Nancy smiled and Bella blushed. "She's a keeper."

"I know." I kissed Bella's cheek and she scooted closer to me. Nancy smiled at us; she surely saw the difference in me. That I was finally alive.

"So tell me, how'd you two meet?" She asked us and I sighed.

"It's a long story." She admitted.

"We have quite some time, right?" Nancy said. "And I'm all ears."

...

Nancy made Bella and I stay for dinner and we were still telling her our story. It wasn't just a thing about saying 'well Bella ran away and came across my house'. No, it was detailed. She wanted to know everything.

Especially the wedding.

At around seven Bella and I managed to get out and head home, arriving at home shortly after nine which wasn't so bad. We both took a shower and went to the living room, popped in a movie into the DVD player and sat on the couch, pulling the afghan around us. I wrapped my arms around Bella underneath the blanket and she slowly rested her head on my shoulder, looking at the screen.

"I like Nancy." She said after the movie started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded and yawned.

"Sleepy and the movie just started." I chuckled then I grew curious. "What were you and Nancy talking about when I went to get the water bottles? I know when Nancy asked she wanted to talk to you, she wouldn't make me get up to get water for nothing."

"Uh, nothing." Bella murmured, feigning innocence.

"Just tell me." I begged. "I really want to know."

"She just... thanked me." Bella shrugged, I felt it.

"Thanked you?" I questioned. "Thanked you for what?"

"Making you happy." She pressed her nose against my neck and inhaled deeply. "For loving you, unconditionally."

"Oh." I said a bit dumbly.

"Yeah," Bella chuckled. "I guess so."

"Well, it's true." I nuzzled into her hair breathing in the scent of strawberries. Her hair was still damp from the shower.

"Yeah, I'll always love you." She sighed and let her eyes close. "I'm really comfy."

"You look really comfy." I smirked and she let her droopy eyelids open.

"Thank you Edward." She murmured looking up at me sleepily.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Letting me in." Bella smiled. "Letting me know more about you."

"Of course." I nodded once. "I'll always tell you, eventually."

"Why don't you like telling me those kinds of things? I won't think differently of you."

"I know..." I stressed. "Well I guess so... I just, you might think differently."

"I won't." Bella insisted.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because I love you, unconditionally." She said as though it were obvious.

"You don't need to know everything. It's not all pretty. You don't need to hear about stuff like that. You don't deserve that." I told her honestly. "You deserve bright and happiness."

"That's what you give me." She replied quickly.

I snorted and looked at the window to the right, refusing to look at her. She continued to speak. "Why don't you believe that?"

"Because." I said.

"Because why?" She pushed.

"I'm not a good guy Bella, stop acting like I am." I tightened my hold on her. "I don't know why you think I deserve you."

"You are a good guy." Bella insisted. "Trust me, I know bad guys."

She shuddered and I sighed. "I wasn't always good."

"I know that, but you've changed and you are know. Your mistakes can be forgiven." She continued. "Edward trust me, we belong together."

"I know." I looked down at my lap. "I mean I think I know that. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Bella told me, cuddling closer. "What makes you think that you will?"

"Because I always do." I sighed.

"I'm confused." She admitted and I didn't reply.

_"Do you like this one, or this one?" Tanya held up two small pink shirts._

_"For you?" I asked dumbly and she nodded vigorously. "Those are too tiny."_

"_Come on, they're hot." Tanya insisted and shook the one right her right hand. "I like this one more."_

_"You shouldn't be dressing like that when you aren't single. You're going to be giving yourself a reputation, giving off false impressions." I shook my head incredulously._

"_Just because you're a protective guy doesn't mean I can't wear what I want!" She yelled at me._

_Why was I with her? I was even more miserable with her than I was when alone. I looked down and whispered. "I just don't think you should dress like that."_

_"Well it's none of your business how I dress. Come on, you're lucky to have me. You were nothing before." Tanya laughed a bit. "You aren't even hot. James said you needed someone though, so you should be grateful I said yes."_

_She stepped close to me so she was standing between my legs. She breathed, "Come on Eddie, you know you like them. You just want to be the only one to see me in them."_

_Not really._

_I coughed into my right hand._

_"Love you." Tanya kissed my cheek. "And I'm buying both of them. Where's your credit card?"_

_She reached into my front pocket and grabbed my wallet. "Oh and I also like these jeans." She reached to the jean rack beside me and found her size, pulling the pair off the rack._

_I needed a damn drink._

_I knew she was using me for my money. But strangely enough, I was all right with that._

_I was wanted for once. Maybe not for what I had hoped for, but someone wants me. She may not care, but I'm needed for once._

I shook my head, having no idea why that memory popped into my head.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"What?" I snapped back and she scooted back a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked me gently.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Okay..." Bella said hesitantly.

...

I looked over to the clock it was four in the morning. Bella and I fell asleep on the couch.

I had awoken from a nightmare though it was more like another flashback but in my sleep instead.

It was of the fight Alice and I had before the Masen's took her away.

I pulled at my hair. I looked down at Bella; she fell asleep curled up into a ball on the other side of the couch, as far from me as possible. Still hurt from me being snippy before clearly.

She didn't belong there. Fearful, curled up into a defensive position.

She deserved the opposite. It hurt to know that I wasn't able to give her fully what she deserved, no matter how hard I would try.

For the first time in a long time, all I wanted was a drink.

Maybe James was right; I'm the same guy.

And I thought I changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Edward's still broken, still suffering but Bella of course is helping him. He won't tell her what's going on with the flashbacks and all, I tell him it will get worse but... hey, he's stubborn. It is putting a void in their relationship and will probably cause further problems later, but that's all I'm saying!**

**Oh, and I have a question.**

**Do you prefer Bella's POV or Edward's? I kind of like Edward's for writing but I can write either way.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I really wasn't one for switching back and forth between POV's but I need to show what Bella's feeling through this. Bella chapters will be a bit shorter but I will go back to Edward POV.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a horrible kink in my neck. I sat up on the couch and rubbed it. I looked over and Edward was nowhere to be found.

Why was he so rude last night? He was nice and everything then suddenly he had a mood swing. It was as though he zoned out and came back bitchy.

I got up and stretched out my arms, yawning in the process. I made my way to the kitchen and on the table there was a note.

**Out. Be home soon.**

**-Edward**

Very, very detailed.

Note sarcasm.

"Why would he just leave?" I asked no body. I turned and saw the coffee maker was still on and coffee was brewing. I walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a mug setting it on the counter and closing the cupboard door.

Out.

Out where?

He was so different lately.

He closed himself up more.

He zoned out a lot.

He had mood swings.

He was a lot like when I first found him.

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and used my other hand to pour myself a cup of coffee. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the creamer putting some in before I put in some sugar. I used the spoon I used to scoop out the sugar to stir the coffee.

I guessed I wouldn't be meeting the Masen's after all.

...

"Ang," I cried. "I really don't know! I woke up four hours ago, and I saw the note then. He must have written it some time before!"

"Where do you think he is?" Angela asked me.

"I have no idea. He's been so different lately, I have no idea." I repeated.

"Different? How so?" She questioned.

"He's like when I first met him. He's having crazy mood swings, he won't tell me anything, and he barely touches me..." I played with the hem of my shirt with my free hand. My other hand held the phone tightly to my ear. "We haven't even made love in over a freaking week. That's a long time for us!"

"Does he tell you he loves you? Does he kiss you?" She asked me.

"Well sometimes. When he's happy. Then he gets grumpy and acts like he's disgusted of me. I don't know what to do. I love him and sometimes it's as though he doesn't love me back." I fought back tears.

"You say he zones out a lot?" Angela continued to question.

"Yeah, I literally have to snap my fingers in front of his face. He completely is out of reality." I explained quickly.

"And he's had a rough past?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "He won't tell me much. I told him everything! He met all the stupid people in my life, all the bad and he still won't tell me dick all!"

"Do you think he's getting memory struck?" Angela asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"Like flashbacks." She explained.

"I don't know. He's never mentioned anything and I'm honestly way too scared to ask. It would probably just piss him off. I don't want him to leave..." I babbled.

"He won't leave." Angela insisted.

"He already did!"

"He'll be back!"

"He's so closed. He didn't even say where he was!" I cried. "I'm so worried."

"It's okay, Bella. I'm sure he'll be home soon." Angela tried to soothe me.

"Ang, thanks but it's been four hours." Just as I said the words I heard the truck pull in. I looked out the window. "He's here!"

"Call me later." Angela said. "Tell me what happens."

"Of course, and thanks." I said quickly. I hung up and ran to the couch, sitting down I flicked on the television trying to make it look like I wasn't waiting around for him. It was exactly what I was doing though.

I heard the door unlock and then open.

He came in and I heard him take his shoes off, I dared not to look at him.

"Hi." He said and closed the door behind him.

"Oh hi." I said as though I just acknowledged him. "You're back."

"Yeah." He came in and sat down on the couch half a foot away from me. It was awkward between us.

"So... what's up?" I asked.

"Not much." He replied. "What are you watching?"

"Television." I replied.

"I see." He nodded.

"Okay." I gave up patting my knees. "Where were you?"

"Emmett and I went out for breakfast." He shrugged.

"Why couldn't you have told me? I was worried." I begged.

"You over react." He shook his head.

"Well your note didn't really help me." I admitted trying to stay nice.

"Well sorry." He shook his head.

...

It was past midnight when he finally came to our bedroom for bed. I had already been in bed for hours just waiting. He didn't say anything as he crawled into bed and it wasn't even ten minutes later he was snoring. I sighed and got out of bed, practically running to the living room. I picked up the phone and dialled Angela's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Sorry for calling late." My voice broke.

"It's fine, Bella. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Edward just came to bed and he's already asleep." I sighed. "We barely talked. Dinner was so awkward."

"Did you ask about the flashbacks?" She questioned.

"No, he was in a snippy mood. I asked where he went this morning and he refused to tell me. All I got was that he went out to breakfast with Emmett and honestly, I don't believe that." I explained quickly and in a hushed tone.

"Bella it sounds like he's struggling. Something is bugging him." Angela said.

"I know." I replied dumbly. "What's your point?"

"He doesn't need to be ignored. It's making matters worse." She said.

"I don't ignore him. He doesn't talk to me!" I insisted.

"Okay, what I mean is you need to be here for him in this time. He clearly needs you Bella. I understand that Edward really isn't being himself and he's being… well rude. That just means you need to try harder. You're an amazing wife, I'm sure, and your husband needs you." She explained quickly.

"What do I do?" I asked her. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Just comfort him. Don't push. Don't ask too many questions. Stay close to him. Soothe him, rub his arm, and kiss him. Make sure that you remind him that you love him. He may be thinking you don't. You never know what's going on. Men need constant reminders, heck I tell Ben daily that I love him and only him. Gee, he makes me call him pookie sometimes!" She laughed and grew serious again. "Just let Edward know that you are there for him."

"Thanks Angela." I whispered.

"I know. I understand this is really hard for you, Bee, but you need to stay strong for him and for you. He might be crumbling." Angela told me.

I swallowed. "I can't watch him grow weak."

"I know. I'd be the same way." She admitted.

"I can't watch our relationship break." I bit my tongue hard after saying those words. "I love him and I can't lose him. Am I over exaggerating?"

"No. You're scared." Angela corrected.

"I am." I answered. "I can't lose my husband."

"Bella..." Angela started.

"He's so distant." I replied after a minute. Yeah, I counted to sixty.

"It's okay Bella." She soothed. "Oh, I hear Ben getting up. I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Okay, thanks." I said softly.

"Remind him." She repeated.

"I love him." I sighed mostly to myself.

"Bye."

She hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quick chapter I know. Edward chapters are very long! So I'll post the next chapter sooner, if I can...**

**In the meantime. **

**Tell me your thoughts?**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back, here's some Edward POV.**

**Uh yeah, I'm trying to get him through this part of his life. Get rid of the burdens to be happy.**

**Oh and thanks for the AMAZING reviews. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own the characters? No. Now ask if me if I want to ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

It wasn't long after I fell asleep that I felt movement and heard footsteps. I woke and looked over to Bella's said where she was supposed to be. She wasn't there.

I still heard the footsteps so I slowly and carefully got up and out of bed. I followed her slowly to the living room, but I stood in the hallway just looking into the dark living room. She was on the phone.

"I am." I barely heard her whisper. "I can't lose my husband."

I took a step back. I looked at the ground, barely visible since it was still dark.

_I can't lose my husband._

_I can't lose my husband._

_I can't lose my husband._

I sat down as though the words had knocked me down. My chest ached from hearing them alone. I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes. Did she really believe I was going to leave? She'd be the one to go.

_I can't lose my husband._

Well I can't lose my wife.

"He's so distant." She whispered and she sounded so broken. "It's like doesn't even like me! I think he wants me gone."

How could she say that?

I felt like I'd been stabbed. That's no understatement.

"Okay, thanks." My wife said.

_"It's like doesn't even like me! I think he wants me gone."_

_"He's so distant."_

_"I can't lose my husband."_

"I love him." She said almost angrily.

I got up and walked back to the bedroom. I got in on my side and pulled the sheets up underneath my chin.

_I can't lose my husband._

Not long after, she came back into bed on her side.

Keeping our distance.

I hated it.

She really thought I didn't want to be near her.

I was more scared to make the first move then I ever had been before.

I hated myself.

I only wanted the best for her.

I wanted her.

I wanted her to want me.

I wanted to be enough for her.

I want to complete her like she completes me.

She huffed and I felt the sheets move as she pulled them closer to her.

_I can't lose my husband._

Slowly, cautiously, as though I was trying to make a move for the very first time, I reached across and took her in my arms, pulling her close.

And I instantly felt healed.

She didn't complain.

At first she stiffened but she relaxed.

I pressed my face into her hair.

I alone was ruining our relationship.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not allowing moisture to leak through.

"I love you." I whispered in a broken voice, hugging her to me as tight as I could without hurting her. "Always."

She didn't reply at first.

I played with my fingers before her and she reached down to take my hands in hers. "I love you too, hubs."

"I… want to tell you." I whispered into her hair. Strangely, it was easier to talk to her without looking straight into her innocent eyes, without the light. In the dark, just feeling her made everything easier.

"You can." She whispered back after a moments of silence. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to. Don't feel obligated to do so."

"I'm scared." I admitted shyly. I felt un-masculine saying this.

"Why?" Bella asked me, rubbing my thumb with her thumb and forefinger.

"I don't want to lose you." I told her. "I always lose everything I love. I love you the most, it would hurt the most to lose you."

"I don't think I'd make it." I admitted breathing in her scent.

"And why would you lose me?" She asked.

"There are many different reasons, many different ways." I told her. "I think of all the ways constantly."

That and the flashbacks…

"Tell me." She begged.

"You'll see me to be disgusting and leave. You just not wanting me anymore or someone convincing you to leave, what I fear most would be someone taking you away from me." I explained.

"How would someone do that?" Bella asked. "Who would do that?"

"James, if he really wanted you." I told her. "He always gets what he wants."

"That doesn't mean he'll get me." Bella insisted. She rolled in my arms so she was facing me. In the darkness she cupped my face in her hands and pulled me close. I could feel her breath on my face. "I understand that you're worried. But you won't lose me."

"I'm driving you away." I sighed. "I know I am."

"What makes you say that?" She asked me.

"Lately, we've been distant." I said. "Or, I've been distant."

_"He's so distant."_

"And I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt her place a kiss to my lips. I pulled her back for more, revelling the feel of it. "I've missed you hubs."

"That just isn't us, love." I whispered against her lips. "This is us." I kissed her again showing her what I meant.

Distance, secrets, that wasn't us.

Closeness, trust, that was us.

"I know." She murmured. "You have to tell me what's bugging you so we don't lose this."

"I know." I whispered.

"Not saying won't make it disappear." She reminded me.

I nodded and rested my forehead against hers.

"I've been having lots of reoccurring memories." I told her. "Just out of the blue."

She waited for me to continue.

"They make me feel like I'm reminding myself I don't deserve you." I muttered. "If that makes any sense."

"It does." Bella whispered. "But you're wrong."

I didn't reply.

"We belong together." She murmured and kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I've missed hearing that." She said.

"Sorry." I pulled her tighter.

It was quiet for quite some time.

"Every time you have a flashback, will you tell me?" She asked. "It might help."

I nodded against her forehead. "Okay."

"Okay."

…

"I've been around the wrong types of people most of my life, Edward. It doesn't make you a bad person." Bella said right before I fell asleep.

…

"Alice I don't care." I told her again through the telephone.

"Elizabeth wants to know how you are doing, Eddie." Alice replied and she was being stubborn. I swear if we were talking face to face she'd have on her little pout.

"No." I said. "No I don't care."

"She wants to meet Bella." Alice begged. "Come on, don't say no."

"Hell no." I replied quickly. "She isn't meeting Bella."

Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up from our lunch, or breakfast. We slept in late… Rekindling our flame shall we say?

We were spending, as much time as possible together, like usual, because with Bella everything was okay. I didn't feel as though I was such a burden, I just lived in the moment. Bringing in someone who is a burden -shall we say the Masens-, was certainly not on the agenda.

"Edward just because they don't like you doesn't mean they won't like Bella." Alice insisted.

"I know." I told her and I did know that. I knew that they'd probably love her. It was me that couldn't be around them and I refused to let Bella out of my sight. Plus, they'd probably tell Bella shit –lies- to get her away from me because truth is, if they like Bella and since they don't like me, they won't want Bella near me.

And I was already having enough trouble dealing with the fact Bella is mine. I didn't need someone else reminding me that she shouldn't be.

They probably thought I hurt her. They probably thought I was a monster. They probably…

"Edward." Alice said my name again. "Bella isn't just your wife. She's my friend. She's coming over."

"No." I repeated with clarity though somehow I could sense a defeat.

"Then put her on the phone!" Alice raised her voice.

Not the same sister I had many years ago.

"Alice please." I begged. I already knew begging would be pointless; she never listened when I'd beg.

_"Alice please don't leave me for them. Please, you're all I have left." I begged. I was actually on my knees as well. I grabbed her arm. "Please."_

_"They're my family. I love them." She insisted._

_"No you don't, you barely know them!" I raised my strained voice._

_"Edward, let go. I hope one day I'll see you again." She swatted my arm._

_"Alice…" I slowly loosened my grip. My own sister didn't love me._

_No one did._

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice bring me back to reality. I had the phone clenched in my fist by my hip. Bella grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked bringing it to her ear.

"No." I tried to say but my voice wouldn't.

"No!" I repeated and my voice came out. I tried to take the phone from her. Alice would beg and beg and Bella would give in…

Bella wouldn't give me the phone so I just stood there pointlessly.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Today?" Bella asked.

Yeah go meet them.

I'm staying at home.

_"The hell?" I said to no one in the woods. I stepped closer to the battered down cabin. I knocked on the door._

_No answer._

_I knocked again and there was no answer._

_I reached for the door and opened it. It creaked._

_A cabin secluded in the woods with no one else around._

_Seemed like the perfect home for me._

Bella gripped my hand. "Actually, Edward and I have plans for today Alice…"

"I'm sorry, we're going to… uh, the movies soon. You know that movie that just got released… We pre-ordered tickets."

"Non-refundable tickets." Bella finished after it seemed Alice cut her off.

"I'm sorry." Bella said though she didn't sound very sorry. "That sucks, maybe I'll meet them some other time. Bye."

Bella hung up the phone with no more words being exchanged.

I smiled. Widely. "I love you."

"I know." She smiled and pressed her hands to my chest. "Looks like we're going to a movie tonight."

…

We did go to watch a movie. A boring one too. I couldn't even remember the title. We spent most of our time in the back of the theatre kissing.

Typical teenage stuff, I know.

But hey, I've never experienced that teenage stuff and I had a lot too much up for.

I parked the car when we got home and opened my door. It was raining. I quickly ran to Bella's side and opened the door, lifting her out of the seat and carrying her bridal style.

"Ah!" She squealed as I lifted her. "Edward." She was giggling. I loved the sound. I closed the passenger door making sure I locked the car and ran to the back door. It was dark and raining and I had my wife in my arms.

That made it very, very hard to get the key for the house. I fumbled a bit and finally found the right key. Bella was still squealing and laughing as I unlocked the door. I pressed my lips to hers and stepped inside. Even for being outside for under a minute the rain got both of us pretty wet. I kicked my shoes off and slammed the door behind me running to the bedroom with her in my arms.

I walked in and flicked on the lights. Nothing came on.

Then I heard thunder.

"It rains a lot here." Bella gasped pulling back from our kiss.

"I know. Wipes the power out a lot. Being in the middle of the woods-" Bella pulled me back into a kiss. I murmured against her lips. "Doesn't really help either."

I walked over to the bed and set her down on it. "That's why we have lots of candles." I chuckled, feeling around for the nightstand drawer. I opened it and found a box of matches. I walked over to the dresser, lit a match and lit the three candles on our dresser.

"Very romantic." Bella commented from the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Cheesy actually."

Bella laughed.

"But, I guess its okay. Rekindling our flame, eh?" I asked and set the match aside once it cooled. I slowly walked over to my wife, sitting in the middle of the large bed.

The minute I sat down on the edge of the bed. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss. Her fingers wound in my hair and I moved her back against the array of pillows. I hovered over her, not breaking our kiss. Using my left hand I held myself up while my right hand went under her shirt and felt her flat stomach.

"Mine." I whispered against her lips and nipped at her bottom lip. I pulled it between my teeth careful not to break the skin and I felt her fingers graze my scalp. I growled.

She pulled back for a quick breath and I opened my eyes, finding her eyes open to.

We stared at each other for a while.

"Thank you for staying back with me." I whispered.

"I'd rather have spent the day with you either way." She smiled.

"I had a flashback earlier." I told her.

"I know." She nodded.

"It was when Alice left with the Masen's." I explained still staring into my wife's eyes. "She just… left."

"I don't trust her. I still love her, I guess. But it's not the same anymore. She just left me hanging, when she was all I had left. She didn't even care. I… suffered and she didn't care. I'm still mad at her for that. Is that bad?" I asked after my babble.

"No." Bella shook her head. "It makes sense."

"I know you wouldn't leave me hanging like that." I whispered.

"Never." Bella pushed herself upwards to kiss my lips again.

"You complete me." I whispered as I tugged at the hem of her shirt. She got the hint and sat upwards letting me lift the shirt up above her. I tossed it to the side and looked down at her and marvelled.

Hey, what was a guy to do?

I kissed her navel and all around it. I kissed her ribs, her hipbones. I kissed her all over.

I kissed the swells of her breasts and up her neck, her jaw line, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, her temples, behind her ears, her hairline.

"I love you." I would remind her constantly. "You're everything to me."

I placed my hand on the rim of her jeans. I slowly reached in front and unbuttoned them. She lifted her hips letting me slide them down her legs. I threw those to the side too.

She tugged at my shirt until it came off and it flew somewhere in the room. She pushed against my chest until I rolled over onto my back. And sat on top of my and ran her hands over my chest. I sighed at the contact.

"You'll always have me." She whispered. I looked up at her in the dimly lit room. "Always."

She knew exactly what to say.

Leaning forward, she kissed my chin and moved up to the corner of my mouth before she pressed her lips against mine. I placed both hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Second in command was really enjoying that.

Not breaking the kiss, she moved to the front of my jeans and unbuttoned them. My breathing increased and I breathed out, "I want you."

"I'm yours." My wife replied. I flipped her over so she was on her back and moved so I was hovering her once again.

"You know it." I growled and kissed her neck. "Always."

"There's my hubs." She giggled but stopped short when I started sucking on her collarbone. "Oh… Okay."

I chuckled. "What you don't like that?"

"The opposite actually." She breathed and wound her left hand into my hair again. Using her right hand she pulled my jeans down my legs, using her legs to help get them down past my knees. I don't know if they made it off the bed or not.

All I knew was that our flame surely was rekindled.

And rekindled.

And rekindled again.

…

_"Bella please…" I begged grabbing her arms. I didn't know where we were but we surely weren't at home._

_"I have to go Edward. They need me." She tugged against me._

_"I need you." I wept._

_"They're my family." Bella shook her head._

_I looked past her and sure enough there they were._

_Elizabeth._

_Edward._

_Jasper._

_James? James was there?_

_Riley? Why Riley?_

_And Alice._

_All trying to take her away from me._

I sat up quickly giving myself a head rush. Bella's body sunk lower, since it was resting on my chest and when I sat up her head moved down to my stomach. I looked down at her and breathed in relief.

It was just a dream.

Just a damn dream.

Stop working yourself up over it Edward.

She's not going.

No one's taking her away.

It's okay.

She's right there.

In my lap.

Sleeping.

It's okay, Edward.

She's fine.

Stop having flashbacks, stop having nightmares and just live your life.

I can't until everything got settled.

Until the Masen's were gone. Until I knew James would never see or speak to Bella again. Until Tanya wasn't even a thought in my head, meaning again, James would need to leave and stop reminding me of the bitch.

Jasper and Alice needed to settle, to stop causing shit and be happily together.

Alice needed to apologize.

Riley… Why was Riley in my dream? Has he ever served as a threat?

He tried to get Bella to date him…

Shit, I was messed up.

I tugged at my hair with both hands.

"Edward?" My wife stirred. She slowly sat up next to me and wrapped both arms around me. "What's wrong, hubs?"

"I'm so messed up." I groaned.

"You are not." Bella whispered and shook her head against me.

I didn't reply.

"We'll get through this."

Some silence.

"I had a nightmare."

Strangely, talking about it felt better than swallowing it.

"What happened?" Bella asked squeezing me tighter to her.

"They took you away." I stressed.

"Who are they?" She questioned.

"Masens, James, Alice, Jasper even… Riley… Tanya…" I named out the list.

"Those are the people that are bugging you?" Bella said and it came out like a question.

"Yeah… I think the Masens and Alice are tied together." I spoke.

"Because you can't forgive Alice for leaving you for them." She stated.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Edward, you need to talk to Alice about this." Bella sighed.

"Will this ever go away?" I asked. "Why can't I just be happy?"

"We'll get through this." Bella promised.

…

"See," Bella smiled. "This is the funny, smart, handsome, strong, nice, protective guy that I fell in love with." She put another dab of raw cookie dough on my nose.

I moved my finger up to my nose and wiped of the cookie dough. With the cookie dough on my finger I smeared it on Bella's right cheek. "Just adding the finishing touches…"

"We aren't going to have cookie dough left if we keep this up." Bella laughed and used the back of her hand to wipe it off.

"That's okay, this is more fun." I smiled and dipped my finger into the bowl. I put some on the left check. "We can always bake another batch."

"Though you know." I licked my finger clean of any excess cookie dough. "You're completely wiping away any masculinity I had left."

She shook her head. "Whatever Edward."

"Who bakes cookies at ten at night anyways?" I asked as I looked over to the clock.

"We do." Bella replied.

"True." I nodded in agreement. "Very… us."

I spent this whole day without one flashback.

It was great.

Most of it was probably because I had heard from Emmett who called earlier that Tanya moved to Utah with James. Apparently they were back together.

Last I heard Tanya was getting married.

But she must have called it quits.

Because now she's with James.

In Utah.

Ha ha!

"Why so smiley hubs?" Bella asked and stepped closer, wiping off some cookie dough on my chin and licking it off her finger. "Not that I object."

"Utah is actually a lovely place." I bent down to kiss her lips. "But right here, right here with you is much better."

I was going to talk to Alice too…

Eventually.

And it was helping.

Getting rid of the burdens.

I could finally be happy.

With Bella.

I could finally be… me.

"Okay, now it's time to get these cookies –or what's left- cooking." Bella said and turned to the cookies.

"Alright." I nodded.

And I was still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote a pretty intimate scene. Gah. LOL.**

**Seeing Edward's progress?**

**Next chapter... Probably Edward POV.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story is taking a different turn a new direction. And to be honest I do not know how I feel about it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I tugged at my hair. "Yes… No? I don't know. Why are we talking about this?"

"Just curious. You don't have to tell me." Bella whispered as she traced my jaw line.

"I'd rather not talk or think about anything that happened before I met you." I said honestly. "I just… don't."

"Okay. Then lets talk about us." Bella said, changing the subject. "Where do you see us in ten years?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?" I asked in reply. Bella shook her head, no. "Here?"

"You want to stay here? Always?" She asked me and brushed her fingertips on my cheek.

"I've never thought about going anywhere else." I admitted. "Even though I'm not that well known here and from what I am known for isn't good, it's still where I live. Even if I don't have that many friends."

"Would you move?" My wife asked nervously. I didn't want her to be nervous with me; I wanted her to be able to tell me anything.

I slowly nodded. "Well, yeah… If you wanted to, I'd do anything. Go anywhere…"

Something clicked in my mind then.

"Do you want to move?" I accused.

Bella looked down at her lap. She was on my lap, on the front porch, on our newer bench made of wood. I looked down at Bella's hands that she was fidgeting. "You do?"

"I was thinking…" She slurred. "It might help."

"Help what?" I questioned. "Please explain because I am deadly confused."

"It would help us." Bella started to explain.

"With what?" I demanded in as soft of a tone as I could manage.

"Everything." She murmured in reply. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her tighter to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper.

"We both have a lot going on you could say. Our past just knocks on our door everyday and there isn't much here except… dread."

"We just sit around in apprehension. I don't like it." Bella admitted.

"How long have you been thinking like this?" I asked her warily. I put my finger under her chin and got her to look up at me, knowing her eyes would show her emotion. She looked… nervous?

"A few months." She tried to look past me but I kept making eye contact with her.

"You want to move." I said more to myself, as though I was trying to comprehend it. "Angel, you should have told me a long time ago."

She looked away. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" I asked completely dumbstruck.

"This is your home… And I just want to leave it." Bella murmured and I barely heard her from the wind rustling the trees. I watched her pull her sweater over her shoulders further to block out the chill. I brushed some stray hairs away from her forehead before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Bella, _you _are my home." I whispered. "Always."

I looked around the yard. "This is just… land. And a cabin… It never treated me like a home. It was just where I resided and stayed alone. I'm not alone anymore."

"But you like it here." Bella accused.

"Not so much anymore." I told her honestly.

"What?" She looked at me.

"Here it's so secluded. Where I spent my time alone and as I said, I'm not alone anymore. I have you… It just makes this place seem cold. And even though it's filled with our love and happiness, it's still a secluded cabin." I tried to explain the best I could.

My brain works in strange ways and I certainly wasn't used to explaining myself.

Bella played with the collar of my shirt. "But Alice…"

I shrugged. "Truth is, I've spent most of my life without her. The important years… She left me and came back years later expecting everything to be the same. Bella, nothing holds us here. It's our choice and no one else's."

"Where would we go?" Bella asked.

"We don't have to leave instantly." I answered. Inside, I couldn't believe I was talking about moving. About leaving.

The cabin has been my house for so long, it was where I ran too. Where I could hide. It's a strange feeling not having to hide anymore and to be part of the world for once.

It felt great actually.

I kissed Bella's forehead. "We can look into places, homes. It would be nice not having to drive two hours to get to the nearest grocery store. To the nearest town…"

Bella laughed and I felt her body wiggle from it. "That would be nice."

"To have neighbours." The words slipped out.

"You miss that?" Bella asked me.

I nodded and for some reason I blushed. "Yeah, I miss people. Nice people."

"It would be nice to have a neighbourhood. People around us, and kids." Bella murmured into my neck.

I swallowed.

Kids.

Was I ready to talk to her about that?

Perhaps she noticed my uneasiness. "What is it hubs?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." She kissed my neck. "Did the word kids bug you?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen a kid in a long time." I chuckled trying to play over with a joke.

"Well, do you want kids?" Bella asked me slowly.

Kids. With Bella.

I could picture I little child running around, laughing. Having Bella and I watching in amusement.

Being in a neighbourhood. Having people around.

Kids.

In a small house on a nice street with green grass and a garden since Bella loved to plant. A front porch where we all could watch the night sky and talk… And be a family.

It would be a fresh start.

Sprinklers in the front yard in the summertime while our child ran through them squealing. Teaching my own child how to ride a bike.

Because I never did, I taught myself.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ _Ally asked. "That doesn't look like how you ride a bike…"_

I shook my head before another flashback found it's way into my head. I wouldn't let the damn past ruin my happiness. A good reason to move…

I've been doing well, Bella's been with me a lot and I haven't had nightmares or flashbacks. I've been thinking a lot.

And even though I never told Bella, a family was something on my mind a lot lately.

I just didn't think about moving. Now to think of it, it was a perfect idea.

Anyways.

Bella and I didn't have normal, fun, childhoods.

Damn it, giving the kid a childhood Bella and I never had would be perfect.

Having Bella by my side always.

Shit.

I yearned for that.

I needed to have that. To have that with the only person right for me.

Bella.

"Edward, tell me what you're thinking." Bella placed her hands on either side of my face.

"I… want that." I paused between each word." I looked at her again and instantly pictured a little girl just like Bella. I smiled.

"Want what?" Bella asked. "Kids?"

"A family." I nodded. "Us."

"Good." Bella replied. "Because I do too."

"First… we have to move." I smiled.

"You know," Bella sat up in my lap. "It would be nice to have a computer at a time like this."

"We may not have a computer." I stood up with her in my arms. "But we do have the newspaper."

…

"Dude, you know Alice is gonna kill you. Rose will kill ya too. Poker night won't be the same. I'm not gay but I will miss ya." Emmett nodded to Rosalie and Bella who were in the living room talking over a cup of coffee. Emmett and I were in the kitchen as I just handed him a beer. I took a water bottle out for myself.

"I know." I looked down at my water bottle. I twisted the cap until it came off and took a sip. I put the cap back on and swallowed before continuing. "I just think it's best for Bella and I. This isn't our neighbourhood. Hell, it isn't even a neighbourhood. A random house in the middle of the woods and that's just not right for a married couple."

"When you were alone it was perfect though eh?" Emmett asked and popped off the lid on his beer bottle.

"Yeah, I guess. Lonesome, just like I was." I shrugged and Emmett and I walked out to the porch to sit in the brisk air.

"I'm happy for ya now. Beautiful wife…" Emmett nodded. "Not lonely anymore are you?"

And just when you think Emmett is being serious he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I smirked. "Not really."

"When are you moving?" Emmett asked.

"As soon as possible." I kept playing with the lid on my water bottle.

"And you won't move to the closest town?" He asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Sorry, nah. That's not what we're interested in. Those towns are horrendous actually. Remind me of the past… Not a place to raise a family."

Emmett choked on his beer and sat forward coughing. He lowered his voice. "Shit, Bee isn't pregnant is she?"

I chuckled. "Nope." My mouth popped on the 'p'.

Not yet anyways.

"Good, and you're using precautions…" Emmett babbled.

"Damn it, Emmett. I don't need the damn sex talk from ya." I shook my head incredulous. "You're crazy."

"Just making sure. I don't want it to be that the next time I hear from ya Bella is on her eighteenth kid." He shook his head in almost pure disgust.

"Don't get carried away." I joked and took another drink of my water.

"Rose is gonna miss Bee. Rose is a stubborn bitch at times. Okay, I didn't say that… Well she is." He argued with himself. "But she gets along with Bee. She doesn't with Ally so what the hell. It's going to be hard to get a guys night now."

"Sorry." I said without emotion.

I wasn't really sorry.

I actually couldn't wait to get out of town.

"What are you going to do with the house?" Emmett asked.

"Well seeing that I didn't legally buy it, that it was abandoned and I just intruded… I'll leave it that way." I shrugged. "Bella and I wouldn't need the money from selling it."

"True, true." Emmett nodded. "So… You're going to be like a normal dude for once?"

"Trying." I nodded.

"How's that working?" Emmett asked.

"I like it." I told him.

"So when ya move are ya getting a job or something?" He asked.

"Didn't think that through yet. We didn't even get a house or choose a neighbourhood." I admitted. "We've only discussed it a few days ago."

"What places do ya like?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Well I was talking to this guy who's a realtor and he's buddy built a few houses from scratch. He described one house that just fit the picture and it's new, so it's not like someone lived there. It's pretty awesome." I explained. "It's not modern either, just a typical house which Bella likes."

"Where is this perfect house?" Emmett set his beer down and looked at me. "How far away?"

"Plainview  
>. That's the town. Not even twenty thousand people there." I quickly said. "But we're just looking into there… It's nothing official."<p>

Yet.

"Not even twenty thousand people." Emmett scoffed. "That's a big leap. These towns don't even have two thousand people. And where you live now… The woods have you and Bella and a shit load of animals."

I laughed at that. "True. But, I can't explain it. Plainview  
>, it just kind of sounds right."<p>

"How far?" Emmett asked warily. "'Cause Rose and I are definitely visiting!"

"About eight hours." I looked at my lap.

"Only eight hours, awesome." Emmett's voice leaked with sarcasm.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Rosalie ran outside. "Is this true, Edward?"

Bella came out after her and we made eye contact. She bit her lip. I opened my arms and she slowly passed Rosalie, making her way to me and sitting on my lap.

"You have to be more specific Rose." I admitted and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"You're moving." She mouthed.

"Yeah." Emmett's the one who answered. "That's what Ed and I were just talking about."

"But…" Rosalie stuttered. "Emmett guess what?"

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"We're moving too!" She said seriously.

Bella giggled.

"Babe, my jobs here." Emmett said. "You can't just have some damn thought pop in your head…"

"Well discuss this later." Rosalie smiled.

"Shit, something's going down." Emmett looked at the ground.

…

It has green grass, a porch.

Soon it will have a sold sign in front of it.

I just knew it.

I watched my wife as she gazed around.

"So here it is… Two bedrooms an office, an ensuite from the master bedroom, a finished basement though it's pretty small. Uh the kitchen has new appliances and the living room has new carpets…"

Greg, our realtor continued to speak but to be honest he had me sold with the green grass.

I had to pretend I wasn't interested though, right? I couldn't easily give in.

"Lets take a look inside." We walked up the path that let to the steps to the porch and finally the front door. There was a window on either side of the front door. Greg used a key to unlock a door before letting us inside. Bella and I walked inside first, hand in hand as we looked around.

No upstairs, I liked that.

The living room was first inside and it was open and spacious, it led to the dinning room, which was connected to the kitchen. It was great I could already picture our wedding photos hanging on the walls.

"The walls were painted neutral colours since the designer didn't want a theme that attracted only certain crowds. They could easily be repainted. The baseboards are nice too, just painted white to give contrast." Greg said from behind us.

"I love it." Bella murmured into my ear.

She wasn't picky at all. Neither was I.

"The neighbourhood is great. There's a school about a block away and kids are all around here. Not to noisy and not by any main streets so it's not loud with traffic. The grocery store is in the centre of town, and so is the gas station." Greg continued to explain. "Here, this way is the hallway.

We followed him down the hallway that wasn't near as narrow as the one back at the cabin. "To the left is the bathroom and the first door on your right is a bedroom. You know, guest room or kids room."

It was strange, now every time I heard the word kid or child my stomach did this little eager flip flop of happiness. Not that I mind.

"Ah, down here at the end of the hall is the master. Very spacious." Greg opened the white door and we all walked inside. "The windows are nice and since the backyard is fenced in the windows don't ruin privacy."

I chuckled.

"A king bed could easily fit in here." Bella noted and I knew she too was picturing our belongings inside the room. Even a bookshelf would fit since I knew Bella wanted one.

"The ensuite bathroom is right here." Greg pointed to a door. "Go inside if you want."

Bella and I walked over to the door hand-in-hand and I opened it.

"Pretty good size." I nodded.

"Ooh, a claw foot tub." Bella smiled. "I like that."

It had a tiled shower and a floor with two bathroom mats. The walls were a beige colour. It was really, really nice.

"It's so nice." My wife awed. "I love it."

She loves it too.

Okay, where's the sold sign?

"Now," Greg walked into the bathroom. "We can go to the finished basement and talk budget if you want."

I nodded and led Bella out of the bathroom.

This house, this neighbourhood, this town… It was all worth the eight-hour drive.

I certainly didn't want to go to a hotel for the night and drive back to the cabin in the morning, I just wanted to stay at this place.

This house with the green grass and the porch.

…

"We can't just pack up our things and leave Edward." Bella giggled tugging on my arm as I opened an empty suitcase that was on top of our bed. "Though I love how excited you are for this."

I stopped my movements and faced Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up tossing her to the bed gently. I instantly hovered over her and kissed her face all over. "Yes, I am very, very excited."

Excitement - A feeling of great enthusiasm and eagerness.

A new feeling for me but still an amazing feeling, I looked down at Bella under me and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I whispered into her ear.

"But hubs." Bella gasped mockingly. "You pictures us here for the next ten years. That's quite some time."

I chuckled. "Yes but you opened my eyes love. This isn't the right place for us."

"You get to tell Alice." Bella looked up at me with a mischievous smirk. "Unless Rose already told."

It's been a week since Emmett and Rosalie have been here. Funny thing, Bella and I had no intention of telling them we were planning on moving –well that we are moving- it just slipped from both of us. That's how excited we were.

Alice still doesn't know…

"If Rosalie told I bet Ally would be on our doorstep with a hammer and nails sealing us inside." I kissed her cheek. "So I think we're good if we make a run for it right now."

Bella giggled. "You know," She turned serious. "We aren't just picking up and leaving. We're telling Ally."

"I know." I breathed.

"I can't believe how easy it is to move." Bella sighed. "Well for us it is. We aren't picky on houses. We just need to buy one now."

"Hey, the realtor liked me." I smirked and bit my tongue.

"Liked?" Bella gasped. "You mean."

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"Did we…" My wife stuttered.

"We got the house angel." I smiled and kissed her lips. She squealed against my mouth and I stifled a laugh.

She pulled back and smiled ear to ear. "We're moving."

"And seeing that no one lived there previously, it's all ready to move in. We just need to get there." I explained. "As I said, the realtor actually really liked me. And he lives in the neighbourhood so I actually know a guy."

"Plainview." Bella mouthed.

"Perfect." I kissed her cheeks.

…

"So nice to see you again guys!" Ally tugged at Bella and I, hugging us tightly. I breathed in deeply and looked at Bella. She looked nervous. We both wondered how Alice would take the news. I knew that Jasper would be happy for us and understand completely but Alice… well she's rather selfish.

And I had a feeling she'd want us to stay.

I wouldn't though; I was done with that, with listening to her.

"Ditto." Bella smiled and walked over to hug Jasper. He looked at me warily as though he knew I was hiding something. Sometimes he just knew how everyone felt. Their emotions… It was weird. I tried to smile but it came out weakly. I wouldn't let it ruin my mood though. I was happy to leave and nothing and no one was going to stop that.

Maybe they'll be like Emmett and Rosalie.

I doubted that.

"So what's up?" Alice asked once we were all on the couch. I shrugged.

"How are you and Jasper?" I asked easily. Bella clasped my knee and squeezed it tightly. Was that a rude question?

"Pretty good now." Jasper nodded. "We've been talking about our future a lot lately."

Alice clicked her tongue.

"Us too." Bella said and I knew she was smiling.

"Yeah?" Alice asked. "What do you see in the near future?"

"We want a family." I said happily. My stomach did that somersault flip-flop of happiness inside of me again.

A family in Plainview, my smile grew.

"Really?" Alice gasped. "Really, really?"

"Yeah." I watched my wife nod. "We are actually looking forward to that."

Jasper chuckled but frowned. "That's great you two."

I looked at him cautiously.

"Yeah, Jasper and I don't really want a family right now." Alice spoke.

Jasper's frown deepened. "Even though we've been married for two years…"

Alice shot him a look. "Okay, _I _don't want a family."

"I'm just saying…" Jasper shrugged. "I like babies."

Bella and I laughed but Alice rolled her eyes.

Jasper sighed. "One day."

It was awkwardly silent for a while until Jasper spoke up. "So how are you too going to get a room for a family? Where will the kid go to school?"

"Uh… that's what we wanted to talk about with you guys." Bella said nervously. I used my free hand that wasn't around her to tug at my hair.

"What is it?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Bella and I are moving." I managed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah! They're moving! How do you feel about that? Oh and Plainview isn't based off a real town or anything.**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**Cheesy chapter? Yes. I think so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I tinker with them and change their personalities a bit though…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I groaned as we pulled up to the bar.

"It's your last night in town. We need to celebrate. Plus, you wouldn't let us give you a bachelor party." Emmett said and parked his truck. Jasper patted my shoulder from the backseat. "It will be fun."

"Fine." I sighed and reached for the trucks door handle. I got out of the truck, slamming the door behind me.

...

James.

I saw the back of his head. His blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

He was here.

In the bar.

He was supposed to be in Utah.

Great last night in town.

Note the sarcasm.

He was two feet away from me in the strangely not crowded bar. He couldn't see me but I sure as hell did see him.

I heard him too.

"Yeah, I know!" He laughed. "Oh I almost forgot. Guess what Dale?"

"What?" Dale asked. I remembered Dale, he was there the night I met Tanya.

No. No. I won't let myself think of it.

No flashbacks.

"Remember Ed?" James asked and I froze. Jasper nudged me but I didn't move. Emmett was still gone for drinks.

"Ed? Oh, yeah! He was the best with the shots eh?" Dale chuckled. "Miss that kid. What about him anyways?"

"I saw him a while back." James nodded. "This place reminded me of him that's why I'm mentioning it."

"Oh, you saw him? How's he doing?" Dale asked.

"Good. Well I guess you could say. Apparently he stays away from joints like these. He's tamed." James laughed.

"What?" Dale asked laughing. "You're kidding."

"No he's married." James snorted. "Not that I blame him."

"But I thought Tanya..." I froze as Dale stopped mid sentence. Dale was facing James, and facing me. I looked to the side so he wouldn't notice me but I kept listening.

"No they spilt." James voice was loud.

"Oh so who's he married to?" Dale asked.

"Bella, I don't know her maiden name. Edward wouldn't let me near her." James continued. "Which was a shame, she was quite the catch."

"I don't know any Bella." I heard Dale reply.

"She's new to town I think." James replied. "I didn't recognize her. Trust me, I wouldn't forget her if I did."

"So what? She's hot?" Dale asked and I heard a bottle get slammed to the table. Jasper nudged me and I looked at him quickly.

He too was listening.

"That bastard." I snarled.

"Edward, calm down. He won't notice ya and he's just talking." Jasper tried to calm me down.

"Hot? Understatement of the year, I mean, you should've seen her. Damn, the things I'd-"

"That's my wife you scumbag!" I hissed and pushed my way past the few people between us. I pushed against James. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Whoa, whoa. Look what we have here." James chuckled and set his drink down. "I knew that you were lying, you wouldn't leave joints like these. Places like these define you."

I was fuming.

"And I wasn't being a scum you douche." James snorted. "I was just saying how surprised I am that you got a hot girl for a wife. Calm ya dick down."

James didn't make sense most of the time.

Jasper came up with Emmett and pulled me back by my arms.

"Oh am I making you mad?" James asked almost tauntingly.

"No."

"What you have a weakness?"

"No."

"Yeah ya do. Ya wife." James snorted. "So does it bug you if I talk about her?"

"Just shut up." I growled.

"Well she is a looker." James raised his eyebrows. "You must like that."

"Look, you're just trying to make him mad so just stop James." Jasper's voice broke through. He still had a hand on my left shoulder holding me back. Emmett stood with his arms crossed making him look taller with his puffed out chest.

"Why? Complimenting his wife? How'd you get her anyways? What's wrong with her?" James turned to me. "She can't be sane wanting to be with you."

"Piss off James. Leave her out of this." I hissed swallowing back more profanities.

"Better than Tanya?" James asked. "She doesn't look kinky."

My teeth snapped together.

"And she really sets her guard down, she won't let you do anything." James noted. Dale looked at James in disbelief.

James shrugged. "I'd still screw her."

And that's all it took.

Before I knew it, my right fist clenched and connected with James' right eye. He stumbled back but cussed out and lunged at me.

He hit me but I didn't know where at first I was too busy yelling at him and pushing him back.

Before an even bigger scene broke out Emmett pulled me back with Jasper helping.

"Leave her alone James! You better not say shit about her again. I swear one more word I'll have your throat!" I swore.

I felt cold air.

I was outside.

Jasper and Emmett dragged me out.

"Dude way to start a scene." Jasper shook his head.

"Did you see that punch though? Props Ed!" Emmett went for a high five but I just tugged at my hair.

I rubbed my forehead that had a bit of sweat... and stickiness?

I looked at my hand.

Blood.

"Yeah... He got ya once." Jasper looked down. "We got to get out of here. James is trying to get past Dale so he can come out and get ya."

"Nice last night in town." I said sarcastically as I nodded.

"Come on, get in this truck." Emmett said as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "We'll stop at the diner or something to pass some time. The girls won't be done their night yet."

I got in the truck and looked in the review mirror. Just above my eyebrow was a small gash.

Shit. Bella won't be too happy.

I rubbed the gash trying to get all the blood. Emmett started up the truck.

"Yeah... Bella will notice." He said looking at me.

Jasper chuckled. "She'll over react."

"Believe if she was with James." Emmett snorted.

"What!" I shouted. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Dude, calm down. I mean that James' is really busted up and Bella would freak if that were you. She's still going to freak with this." Emmett shook his head.

"He's supposed to be in Utah, damn it!" I cursed.

"Not yet." Emmett shook his head as he drove off.

"Not yet?" I questioned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Tanya wants to stay in town a bit longer. She's not packed up yet or anything." Emmett explained.

"And how do you know this?" I asked him. "And why haven't you told me?"

"Tanya and Rose are kind of friends and for the second question, how would I know James would be in the bar with us? I just thought you wouldn't come across him. Seriously, he's only staying in town for a few more days. It's just your luck to run into that bastard." Emmett told me.

I shook my head angrily. "That little-"

"Hey!" Jasper cut me off. "Edward, it's your last night in town. Lets calm the shit down and have some fun. We can't go back yet. The girls will know something is up."

"Calm the shit down?" I mocked.

"You know what I mean." Jasper smacked my shoulder.

"And they'll know something is up by Edward's forehead and bruised knuckles." Emmett corrected. "But Jazz you have a point. Lets have some fun."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked dumbly. "And getting drunk better not be in the plan."

"Fine." Emmett agreed. "Lets think of something."

…

"Dude, no way. That's freezing." Jasper shook his head. Emmett already had his pants on the ground; he was only in his little pink boxers with hearts all over them. I shook my head and snorted.

"Come on. Be daring for once! When we will ever get a chance to do this again?" Emmett asked as he struggled with his sneakers.

"Uh, whenever we come across a river at like eleven at night?" I said and it came out like a question.

"Come on!" Emmett insisted. "Have some fun."

"Skinny dipping in a freezing river is not my definition of fun." Jasper shook his head.

"In our boxers." Emmett corrected. He pulled his phone out of his jean pockets on the ground and turned on some music. "This'll be fun trust me."

We're in the middle of the woods, by an old creek on the outskirts of town. It's not really warm outside so I already knew the water would be pretty cold. Emmett came up with the most stupid ideas.

"The truck is parked a mile away." Jasper pulled at his hair.

"And?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think I can make a run for it anyway." Jasper said mumbling to himself.

Emmett set his phone blasting some Nickelback on top of the twelve-pack of cola. "Everyone get naked and grab a pop."

"You're crazy." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't you want crazy memories that you'll shake your head and laugh at forty years from now?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, the quicker we do this the quicker we leave." Jasper slowly unzipped his jeans.

"You're crazy." I repeated but saying it to Jasper this time.

"I can still drive, see this is pop not beer." Emmett opened a pop.

"We'll freeze our asses off." I chuckled.

Jasper kicked his pants to the side. "Come on Edward. Don't be stubborn."

I don't know if the pop had some sort of alcohol in it or not but I would guess so since being under the influence would be the only way I agreed to jumping into a river in nothing but my boxers. But I did it.

"Shit!" Emmett yelped. "T-this water is f-freezing."

"W-what did I t-tell ya?" Jasper asked as tried swimming to shore. I splashed him.

"We don't have t-towels either." Emmett hissed.

"I'm getting out-t." I shivered.

…

"My ass is frozen." I laughed taking another drink of my pop.

"We have a fire now. Sit on it and you'll heat up." Emmett chuckled and poked at the small fire with a stick. We had our clothes on again but our boxers were still soaked.

"Sit on a fire?" Jasper scoffed. "Great idea Emmett. You know, you're full of them tonight. First jumping in the river, now this. Perfect."

"Ha ha. I caught the sarcasm there buddy." Emmett poked Jasper in the knee with the hot stick.

"Damn it! Emmett!" Jasper pushed him on the fallen over tree trunk so he went tumbling backwards. "That was hot."

"Aw, my pop!" Emmett complained. "It spilled on my shirt. I'm going to be all sticky."

Emmett got up and sat back on the log. "We each get four pops right?"

"We each had four pops." I corrected.

"No wonder why I have to piss." Jasper shook his head.

"There are plenty of trees." Emmett looked around. "Pick one."

"Alright, alright. I'll be right back." Jasper stood up and was already unzipping his pants as he walked off, disappearing into the darkness.

"I've said this many times but dude, I'm going to miss ya." Emmett nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah me too." I agreed looking at the fire. "It's still for the best."

"Ya know Rose is already looking for houses down in Plainview." Emmett chuckled shaking his head in amusement. "She lived there as a kid, did ya know that?"

I shook my head as Emmett continued. "Yeah she loved it there. Just if we move, and you're moving… Jazz will be all alone."

As if on cue we heard Jasper yell. "Shit!"

He ran back with his pants just below his hips, he pulled them up the rest of the way still cussing.

"What?" I asked. "You're white as a ghost."

"I heard rustling damn it! What if it was a freaking bear?" He zipped his pants up. "Shit."

Emmett laughed pretty much falling backwards. "Or it was just some leaves rustling in the breeze."

"Or a bear!" Jasper insisted. "It was creepy."

"Did ya piss yourself?" I asked jokingly.

"Well it came out faster, yes." Jasper admitted and Emmett and I both laughed.

"Lets get out of here." Jasper picked up his empty pop can.

"Here." I put the rest of my pop on the fire trying to put it out. Jasper walked the few feet to the river and filled up his pop can, he came back to the fire and put it out.

"There. Seriously, lets go." He started heading towards the truck.

"Ya little girl." Emmett chuckled. "And the trucks this way." Emmett started walking east.

"No it's west." Jasper said.

"East." Emmett growled.

"We should have left bread crumbs." I joked sarcastically and sat down on the log slowly. "'Cause we're screwed."

"No Edward, it's cool. Its west." Jasper moved his arm suggesting I follow.

"No, its east." Emmett argued.

That's when I thought we might be spending the night with the wolves.

Then I got an idea.

"Dude!" I jumped up. "Emmett toss me your keys."

Emmett grabbed his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me. "Why?" He asked.

"Just let me…" I bit my tongue and pressed the horn key. Sure enough the horn went off. "See you both were wrong. It's north idiots."

"Smart idea!" Jasper said and sprinted to the sound.

I shook my head but jogged after Jasper. "Come on."

"Wait for me!" Emmett started running behind me.

…

"What's on your mind, Ed? You'll been quiet the whole ride back." Jasper asked me. I offered to sit in the back for the ride home. Emmett had turned on the heat all the way so we could warm our asses.

Literally.

Shit. I looked at my knuckles that were barely purple, just little bruises.

I hated James' guts.

I missed Bella.

"I hate James." I groaned and rubbed my knuckles.

"Well you shouldn't see him again…Knock on wood." Jasper said looking over his shoulder back to me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's not what's bugging you." Jasper shook his head. "Dude tell me, we're literally bros."

"Speak up Ed." Emmett agreed. "Are you gonna miss us? Is that what's bugging ya?"

"No… Well yeah, but that's not what's bugging me." I stumbled over my words.

"What's a matter?" Jasper repeated.

"I was supposed to talk to your wife." I nodded my chin towards Jasper.

"About what? Why?" He asked immediately.

"Shit." I sighed. "Stuff from the past."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Stuffs going on and Bella and I talked… She thinks I should talk to Alice… about the Masens." I sighed. "But I don't want to right now. I mean it's my last night in town, not a good idea to argue with the sister."

"Maybe you should get settled and if it's still bugging ya come visit and talk to her or call her. Should I warn her?" Jasper questioned.

"No!" I replied quickly. "No… I'll mention it sometime."

"Alright." Jasper said reluctantly.

"K." I looked at the floor of the truck.

…

"We're home." Emmett called as he opened the door to my house. Jasper and I followed him inside.

"Aw, we missed you guys!" Alice called and ran into the room. They must have been in another room though I thought they'd be in the living room. She ran in and hugged Jasper tightly before hugging me and than Emmett.

"Is it them? Oh!" Rosalie ran into the room, rounding the corner of the hall. "Bella, they are back!" She called.

Bella ran into the room next, dropping whatever was in her hand and running into me, hugging me tightly. "You're back." She leaned back. "Gee! You're frozen."

All the girls were in their pyjamas. It was cute.

I tugged at my hair with my right hand trying to hide my knuckles as I looked over to Emmett.

"So what did you guys do?" Rosalie asked once we got our shoes off and we all took a seat wherever we could. Bella and I sat on the ground near the fire so I could warm up further. I was still frozen despite the heated truck ride home. I wrapped my arms around Bella's midsection as she sat on my lap and made sure my left hand covered my right.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me. "Uh we went out."

"Nice, nice details." Alice rolled her eyes. "Really what did you do?"

"Um, ah…" Jasper struggled to find words. "Well we didn't want to go to the bar…"

"Well we did." Emmett cut in.

"Shit." Jasper sighed.

"We left the bar and went to the woods for a fire." I finished quickly.

"No wonder you're cold." Rosalie chafed Emmett's arms.

"Yeah well Emmett made us jump in the river." Jasper chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked. "I knew y'all were stupid!"

Bella giggled in my lap though only I heard it.

"Yeah…" Emmett sighed.

"So you left the bar, why?" Rosalie asked.

Of course the girls wouldn't drop the conversation.

I won't lie to Bella…

Shit.

"We ran into James." I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"James? Really?" Bella asked in clear disbelief. "But he's…gone."

"Staying in town for a few more days actually." I corrected into her ear. I looked up and no one else heard our little conversation. That might have been best.

"We're talking about this later." Bella whispered noticing everyone in the room staring at us.

Yeah, four people. Four people mean eight eyes.

And that's a lot of eyes.

Well not really…

"Kay." I murmured into her ear.

"Anyway…" Bella changed the subject. "You better come visit. All of you."

…

"I know, I know." Bella hugged Rosalie. "I'm going to miss you too."

They both were crying while Emmett and I just stood there awkwardly. I was in my pyjamas now and my ass wasn't frozen.

Yeah, we'd miss each other. We told each other that multiple times but I mean, we aren't going to cry about it.

But I understand. Girls and their emotions.

Actually, I don't understand it at all.

Alice and Jasper left a few minutes earlier and yes, Alice cried as well. She's even harder to understand while she's choking on sobs. I managed to understand that she's going to call us a lot and visit a lot and she's missing us already. She said some other gibberish as well. Oh wait, she also warned Bella to not wear white after Labour Day.

Almost forgot that bit.

I was actually happy to leave. In the morning Bella and I would just load up and leave.

On the inside I did one of those fist pumps.

It's crazy how quickly Bella and I were able to move and how excited both of us were. Why haven't we talked about moving before?

I believed that most of the flashbacks, most of the reoccurring memories were because I was trapped in a house full of… bad.

If that made any sense at all which I hope it did.

To me it did.

Emmett patted my back and nodded saying by before he pulled Rosalie off Bella and I pulled Bella back.

"Call me! Immediately! Call me before you even get to try the toilets!" Rosalie cried.

Bella laughed through a cry. "I will, I will."

"Alright." I said reaching for the door. "We'll call, we'll stay in touch, and you'll visit. See you soon. We will call Rosalie."

"You better!" She said and I nodded once again. I closed the door and faced Bella.

I pulled her chin upwards so her red, swollen eyes were looking at me. "You sure about this."

"I've never been more sure of anything… other than you." She whispered.

I smiled and leaned to kiss her lips briefly. "Me too."

I looked around the room where there were boxes and boxes and boxes.

Did I mention that there were quite a few boxes?

"Everything is all ready." Bella looked around.

"Yeah, we don't need all the furniture, the new house has some already." I noted. "Appliances too."

"I'm excited." She admitted shyly.

"I am too. I can't wait." I told her. Without warning her, I put my right arm underneath her legs and my left around her back. I picked her up and carried her to our room, which only had the bed with a few blankets on it with one large pillow for the night. We figured it would be easy to pack up for the morning and we could get out of the cabin as soon as possible.

"Ready for bed, angel? We need to get our sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." I murmured as I set her down on the bed and crawled in after her. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid on her side and flung my leg over hers, careful not to crush her.

"Our last night in this house." She murmured sleepily. I kissed her cheek and she turned her head so I could reach her lips in the darkness. "Gosh it's late. You guys didn't get back until one!"

"I know." I whispered. "I'm tired though."

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Apart from seeing James?" I asked. "Yes."

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked me carefully.

I nodded into her shoulder from behind. "Yeah."

She paused, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, uh... I went to the bar." I murmured and kissed the skin of her shoulder past her tank top. Bella started playing with my fingers before her and when she squeezed my knuckles a flinched a bit. I know she didn't mean to... that she didn't know...

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly and released my hands.

"Uh, he was talking. It made me mad. I punched him." Yes the short version of the story really was all that needed to be said. Right?

"You punched him?" Bella asked trying to sit up. I sighed knowing she'd over react. I held her tightly to me so she wouldn't move. She still found a way to wiggle in my grasp. She faced me and ran her fingers over my face. "I was wondering what this was from." She ran her fingertips over the small gash on my forehead.

"Yeah he punched me too." I tried to look at her face in the darkness.

"Did you really cause a scene?" She asked dumbly.

"No Jasper and Emmett pulled me out and we left before it got ugly." I explained quickly.

"Looks like it was starting to get ugly." Bella traced over the gash again.

"I know I look ugly but I mean the whole riot..." I shook my head.

"You aren't ugly." Bella kissed my chin. "What happened though?"

"I told you, love." I whispered trying to not get frustrated.

"No, tell me how." She whispered against my lips. "You don't just start throwing punches out of no where."

"I told you he made me mad." I pressed my lips to hers again trying to distract her. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue over her bottom lip. I groaned at the taste. "Bella."

"Edward." She sighed against me and I tightened my hold around her, James' words coming back into my head.

_Hot? Understatement of the year, I mean, you should've seen her._

I groaned but this time in anger. Frustration.

"Tell me." Bella whispered as she pulled back.

"It's not very nice." I admitted closing my eyes.

Bella tucked her head into the crook of my neck. "I still want to know."

I didn't reply.

"Was it about you?" She asked and stiffened.

"Nope." I replied.

"About me?" She questioned and I stiffened. "It was... Does he not like me?"

"No the opposite actually." I said.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked in obvious confusion.

"He found you pretty attractive. He was talking to a friend about how attractive he found you... It pissed me off. He also mentioned something that you don't let me have freedom or whatever. Trust me it was punch worthy." I tried to explain as quick as I could. Remembering the situation just pissed me off and it was a time for me to be happy. I didn't want my wife to be upset from the dick either.

Bella stiffened and I grew even madder at James for making her upset.

"Did you put your weight behind it?" Bella asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked. "Um, yeah."

"Good." Bella pressed herself further into my arms.

I chuckled. "So you aren't mad."

"No. I probably would have punched him too. Did you leave a mark?"

I chuckled again. "I'm pretty sure I left a few."

"Good." Bella repeated.

"Yeah it was a pretty good way to say goodbye to him." I admitted.

"You really hate him, eh?" Bella asked nipping at my jaw with her lips.

"Yeah." I replied trying to become distracted by her mouth. "I don't know why he was even my friend."

"He isn't now." Bella murmured.

"That's definite." I pulled my wife upwards so she could kiss my lips again.

"We're moving, hubs." She said once she pulled back from our kiss.

"Yes." I breathed. "Yes we are."

"Plainview." Bella said. "I like that. It sounds like home."

"It does." I agreed. "Now lets get to sleep."

I rolled over onto my back and pulled Bella tightly to my chest just like how we usually slept. I pulled the blanket over us and leaned into the pillow further letting all tension inside of me to leave. I let all of James' memories; all of his words leave my brain never to return. I wouldn't let him piss me off; I wouldn't let him interfere with my wife and me ever again.

I was in control of my life and I was in control of who was in it. I already knew a lot of people who weren't.

I looked down at Bella who was almost asleep and kissed her forehead gently. She's the reason for my happiness; she's the only reason of why I am here. My heart swelled at the thought of forever with her and a smile was always plastered on my face.

I kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. I smiled and pulled her tighter to me. "I love you."

I thought she was asleep but she wasn't. "I love you, hubs."

"Always." I whispered.

"Mmm." She leaned in closer. "Night."

"Goodnight."

In the morning, we were moving. We were starting fresh. Just us.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, they're moving! Aren't I proud...**

**What do you expect next? Will Edward ever talk to Alice?**

**Please leave a review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**Guess what? They moved!**

**Disclaimer: I'll admit that I do not own the characters. That's why the category is Twilight ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"Wake up love, we've got to go." I murmured to Bella again.

"Go where?" She grumbled sleepily.

I laughed under my breath, "Dear we're moving today." I whispered into her ear. I tucked a mahogany strand behind her ear and kissed her temple.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked over at the clock. "Well, the sun isn't up." I admitted. "And it's shortly after four. We have a busy day."

"I'm tired." She complained but sat up slowly.

"You can sleep on the way there I promise." I told her and threw my legs off the side of the bed. I stretched my arms above my head before getting up and putting my discarded shirt on.

"The lamp is really bright." Bella said mostly to herself as she got up as well. She put on her slippers, yawned and followed me to the living room. "Can we get a coffee when we pass a town?"

"Yes, dear." I laughed and grabbed the rest of our belongings. We put quite a bit in the trunk the night before and we're bringing a trailer hitched on the back of the car. Since we didn't need our couches or appliances, we didn't need a moving truck.

Plus, the trailer was pretty big.

…

"Mmm, I love coffee." Bella said as she blew over her coffee to cool it down. She had the lid of the cup resting on her knee over the blanket that was covering her. "Scratch that, I love Timmie's coffee."

"Tim Horton's has the best coffee." I agreed as I took a sip of my still hot coffee. My tongue burnt but I was in dying need of caffeine.

"When will we be there?" Bella asked.

"When we get there." I laughed and looked at the clock on the dash. "Uh, four hours?"

"Four hours too long." Bella murmured.

"I know," I agreed. "But, it's surely worth it."

"Yup." My wife sighed. "I just don't like long car rides. I guess that's it's better now, we won't have to drive two hours to get groceries."

"I'm still trying to convince myself that we'll have neighbours. Neighbours Bella, it's been _years _since I've had a neighbour."

"And we'll have each other." Bella smiled over to me. I stopped at the red light and chuckled mostly to myself. "What?"

"I haven't seen a red light in a long time it seems." I shake my head and hit the gas, as it turns green.

"Wow, red lights exist?" Bella joked sarcastically.

"Must be a new invention or something." I joke along. "I just have a feeling we'll see a lot more of them now."

"You know…" My wife paused. "I'm going to miss the stream by our house."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Me too. I'll miss the woods too. But hey, our new house will have trees and we can put in a pond or something out back."

"Yup. We just have to get there first." Bella said sounding hopeful.

…

"How much longer now?" Bella asked me.

I laughed aloud. "Bella, I told you two hours five minutes ago. You're so impatient love."

"I'm excited." She said all giddy. "I really can't wait."

"It's a good thing that we don't have a shit load to unpack, I just want to relax." I sighed.

"Me too."

"We need to go shopping." I smirked. Wow, me, talking about shopping. "For food." That's better.

"Yeah." Bella said and yawned. "My legs are all asleep."

"You can sleep you know." I reminded her. I told her she could but she insisted on staying awake the whole entire time. She claimed that she didn't want to leave me awake alone. She even offered to drive if I wanted to nap.

So selfless she is.

"I love you." I told her easily.

"I love you, hubs." She smiled and patted my knee. She hummed to herself for a while before she murmured, "Two more hours."

…

"One more hour!" Bella exclaimed staring at the clock. I chuckled and turned the corner.

"Maybe sooner, there's not much traffic." I told her. "We're getting close."

"You're pretty good with directions." She noted and I nodded.

"Yeah, I… Men don't ask for directions." I stuttered. Bella laughed.

"I never got that about men."

"It's like the unwritten rule in the never invented rule book." I told her as though it were the truth.

"Oh alright." She said sarcastically. "What else is in the rule book?"

"That is strictly confidential." I lied. "You're lucky I mentioned the rule book."

"You're a terrible liar, hubs." She kissed my cheek. "But I love you."

"Psh, me a liar?" I said sarcastically. "Puh-leeze."

"Please?" Bella asked. "You're so over dramatic too."

I rolled my eyes.

…

"AH!" Bella exclaimed and I jumped a bit.

"What?"

"This is our street isn't it?" Bella asked all jumpy in her seat. She was already reaching for the seat belt and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Yes…" I paused and pulled into our driveway. "And this is our house."

She was out of the car by the time I got that sentence out.

I parked and got out. "Where are the keys?" Bella asked me.

I patted my pocket. "Lets start unpacking."

…

"This couch still has to be worked in, I practically slip off of it." Bella said and rubbed her thighs through her jeans. "Blah, my feet and legs hurt."

"We've been on our legs for the past three hours." I sighed and leaned back against the black, leather couch. "And yes, this couch does need to be worked in."

"Almost everything is unpacked and we can shop whenever." Bella smiled.

"I've been on my feet to long, give me a while then we can go if you'd like." I told her and shut my eyes.

"I love the paint colours. This house _is_ brand new!" Bella exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Yeah,"

"Not to modern either." She added.

"It's December soon." I murmured out of nowhere. "Two days?"

"Yeah, wow, the holidays are right around the corner."

"I know-" I got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Bella asked sitting up on the couch. I opened my eyes and sat forward. "Let me get that."

"Alright." I nodded.

Bella hopped up off the couch and pranced to the door; I honestly had no idea how she could still have so much energy after a completely exhausting day. She was absolutely excited and thrilled though so I understood why. I just wanted a nap. It's almost like we were already settled. We still needed food in the pantries though…

"Hello!" Bella greeted whoever was at the door. I stood up and walked over to see a young man and woman there, they seemed to be around Bella's age and mine.

"Hi! I'm Carmen and this is Eleazer! We noticed that we finally have neighbours! I mean, we saw the car… and thought we'd say hello." She rambled. She had black hair that was straight and she was taller than Bella. Eleazer was taller than her, about my height I'd guess and he also had black hair that was short. He stood tall, but he had a friendly smile on his face. "I brought over a pie. I know, classic, like what you see in movies or read in books or…"

"Carmen baby, you're giving them an earful, I'm sure they're exhausted." Eleazer chuckled but held out his hand. "Eleazer, as my wife said."

I shook his hand and Bella did as well.

"I'm Bella, this is my husband Edward. Yeah we just got mostly everything unpacked. It was a long day." She laughed and Carmen handed her the pie. "Oh it's still warm."

"Yeah, I usually bake pies to give to the local charity." Carmen smiled. "I like to help out."

"Well come inside." I said and Bella and I moved out of the doorway. They came inside and looked around.

"Oh, this is nice." Carmen said as she stepped inside. "Brand new too."

"Easier for us." I joked and they laughed.

Friendly neighbours. Huh, I've never experienced that.

"So it's just you two?" Eleazer asked.

For now.

"Yeah." Bella nodded and walked over to Carmen. "You've got to see the kitchen."

"Okay!" Carmen nodded eagerly as Bella dragged her off with the pie still in her hand.

"Carmen's apple pie is the best." Eleazer told me. "Trust me, I didn't get this winter flub from just dinner."

I laughed. "That's good to know. Bella loves to bake as well. I love to eat what she bakes."

"So where are you from?" Eleazer asked and stepped closer so we weren't five feet apart.

"Small, small town. Fork." I replied. "In the country, in the dead smack of the woods. Closest grocery store was like two hours away."

"Wow, this must be quite the change."

"It's for the better."

Eleazer nodded. "Yeah, my wife grew up in the city, I in the country. This is our compromise."

I chuckled. "Nice. Bella just loved this town."

"Yeah, not much shit. Just normal."

I pursed my lips. "That's good. I just came from a place filled with shit."

"It's nice for a change then." Eleazer said.

"I couldn't agree more."

…

"This pie is good." Bella said as she took another bite.

I nodded and swallowed. "Nice to have something in my stomach." I chuckled and used my spoon to get another bite.

"And they seem really nice." Bella added.

"Yeah unless this pie turns out to be poisoned." I joked.

"Too yummy to be poisoned." Bella shook her head. "I love sweets. Man, I've craved a sugary thing for a while now. I've got such a sweet tooth."

"I never crave it, I just like it whenever." I put the spoon into my mouth.

"Yum!" Bella laughed and took another bite. She sighed. "We need to shop."

I leaned against the island in the kitchen. "Yeah, we have new appliances and cupboards… Yet nothing in them."

"Grab the wallet." Bella laughed. "And the keys."

"Alright, meet you in the car."

…

"It's hard to shop without a list." Bella pursed her lips. "We might need to carts."

"Whatever I see, I'll just throw in the cart."

"Whatever, Edward." She rolled her eyes. "We need fruit, vegetables, meat, bread… Just think of your food groups."

"I'll go get the milk and meat, you get… something. Meet me in the cookie aisle?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "In the cookie aisle."

I walked down the aisles until I got to the back and grabbed some 2% milk and steaks. Then I got a small chicken and hamburger meat. Then my hands were full.

I met Bella back in the cookie aisle a few minutes later.

"Okay, milk, meat, fruit, vegetables check." Bella said as she pointed to everything in our cart. "Bread?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Not a check."

"Cereal?"

"Check."

"Eggs, yoghurt, cheese?"

"No, but I got muffins."

Blueberry ones to be exact.

My wife rolled her eyes but smiled her beautiful smile.

Bella laughed, shaking her head. I paused… "Okay, I'll get some diary."

"See you back here. I'll get some snacks."

…

"Wow, I can't believe how exhausting moving is." Bella sighed and leaned back against me. We were on our bed, in a new, huge master bedroom.

And if I looked out the window, guess what I'd see?

Space, stars, a tree or two?

No... Well yes, but there's also another house nearby. Can you believe that? Carmen and Eleazer. Neighbours.

That's more exciting then moving. Well, almost.

"Hopefully we won't have to do it often, if ever again." I kissed her temple. She rolled from her back to her left side so she can press her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pull her impossibly tighter.

Moving, that's honestly something I'd never think of doing. I was such an isolated person.

Was.

But, to me, and I don't know who all agrees, one person can change everything.

For better or for worse.

In this case for so much better.

Bella actually gave me a life, gave me options, choices, helped me face my fears and it all ended in content and happiness.

And now I also noticed I'm a sappy person.

Who the hell blames me?

I'm happy.

"I don't think we will." Bella murmured into my shirt. She flung her right arm across my stomach and her droopy eyes are starting to close. "I like it here already."

"Me too." I agree. "It already feels like home."

"It's a big house too." My wife added in sleepily. "And warm, and comfy and house like."

"House like?" I questioned. "My dear, you're sleepy."

I ran my fingers through her curls of hair. I smile as she cuddled closer and started to purr.

"Comfy?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Go to sleep." I murmured. I could tell she was fighting it. Fighting sleep.

She shook her head. "I want to relish this a bit more."

I chuckled. "We have forever to relish it, baby."

"I know." She yawned, stopping her sentence. "But, tonight is special."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes, it's our first night in our first actual house. That's pretty damn special." Much to my surprise, she didn't yawn through that sentence.

And not long after that, she's on top of me.

I mean she's on top of me.

Her legs were on either side of my hips.

Yeah, straddling.

I raised my eyebrows. The moon still shone through the large windows.

I placed my hands on her hips instinctively.

"Very special." Bella whispered as she leaned into me. Her breath cascaded across my face.

Colgate toothpaste and its mint.

I swallowed hard and smirked. "Really?"

I fought the urge to wiggle my eyebrows.

"Yes." She said seriously and nodded rapidly.

"Well, then I wouldn't want to ruin it..."

She smiled.

She leaned down towards me.

She kissed me on the lips.

I pressed forward to get deeper into the kiss, but when my head hates that idea I lean back down and wrap my arms around her tightly, pulling her to my chest, never breaking our kiss for a moment.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips. "So damn much, Bella."

"Mmm." That was the only response I got out of her.

She also moaned.

My hands still on her hips pulled her closer.

Her fingers raked through my hair and pulled at the roots.

I growled.

"Shit." I cursed against her mouth, pulling back in dying need of air.

She giggled and her fingers grazed my scalp then moved to my neck, to my shoulders where she gripped them tightly.

There was only us.

"Never leave me." I whispered into her hair.

I wasn't pleading, demanding or begging.

I was murmuring.

"Never." She kissed my shoulder through my shirt. "And this needs to go."

"Go where?" I mocked gasping.

She shrugged. "Wherever it happens to land on the floor."

Yeah, I liked when she talked like that.

"Feisty one." I smirked and pulled her back for a kiss.

My wife's hands move underneath my shirt and rub my abdomen then her fingernails graze upwards, past my stomach and over my rib cage. I shuddered.

She rode my shirt up and I sat forward for her to get it over my head. She curls it in a ball and tosses it behind her. When Bella looks back to me she licks her lips quickly.

My tongue instinctively comes out and darts across my lips, moistening them.

Her bare hands run over my chest and I close my eyes at the feeling.

My hands grip her tightly. I move my hands up from her hips over her ribs and to her shoulders.

She's practically giving my chest a massage.

After minutes and minutes of the pure pleasure and torture, I flip her to her back quickly. "You're turn."

I rolled over until I'm on top of her and I make sure my weight is resting on my left arm beside her because you know, crushing her is not on the agenda.

I start at her collarbone. "Thank God for tank tops." I kiss, lick and suck at her collarbone. I even move her tank top strap aside a bit so I could get more area to kiss, lick and suck.

She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Edward." She panted when I reached her neck.

"Mmm." I kissed her lips. "Love you so much."

"So much." She kissed me again. "Love you."

"Need you." I growled.

"I'm yours." Bella accepted.

...

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face, that's for sure.

My eyes squinted at the sudden brightness and I looked around. At first, I didn't get where I was. It all was different scenery.

Then it clicked.

Oh yeah, we moved.

I looked down at my wife, in my arms. Her eyes were closed and her hair was scattered along everywhere on the pillow her head was resting on. She had her hands over mine, which were around her. She was on her back as was I. I let my left hand release her but only to trace over her cheeks, then her parted lips and finally her jaw.

I smiled wider.

"I love you." I whispered. She squirmed a bit.

I could tell she was nearing consciousness.

I stared up at the white ceiling with a fan and light in the middle. I looked at the walls all painted a white, since it was just a new house. The Realtor explained that white could suit more people than a certain colour scheme.

It made the room a lot brighter and it looked bigger. Not that the huge room needed to look any bigger.

I looked at the television hanging on the wall and the bookshelves.

Bella could read whatever she wanted. There was stillroom for more books.

My wife squirmed again and rolled to press her head against me.

I chuckled.

She hated mornings.

I ran my fingers of my left hand through her hair and sigh.

"Morning."

She grumbled something incoherent.

"Time to wake up, love."

Another unintelligent grumble.

She groaned.

"Don't you want to wake up?"

She shook her head.

"But we're in our new house." I insisted.

She head shot up. "Oh yeah."

Her voice was sleepy. I was surprised she didn't get a head rush. The comforter fell from her unclothed body and she quickly pulled it back up. I rolled my eyes. "As if I've never seen any of it."

She blushed furiously.

I chuckled and use my left thumb to run over her heated cheek.

"It's true." I added.

She still blushed.

"Can't hide from me, beautiful."

She looked down at my chest and ran her right hand across it.

"We really moved?" She asked. "We're really together?"

"Incoherent?" I questioned. "But, yes to both of those questions."

Bella sighed happily. "Oh," She let out a breath. "I love you."

"Love you." I told her truthfully.

She kissed my cheek.

...

"I called Alice, she's mad we didn't call her last night." Bella sighed.

"Well, I mean come on!" I said and took a bite of cereal. "We were exhausted."

"I tried telling her. I also told her that she was the first person we called."

"Did you mention Carmen and Eleazer?"

"No... Why?"

"Alice is the jealous type." I sighed and poked at my cereal with the spoon in my hand. "She'd quickly have hatred toward them."

"That's ridiculous." Bella shook her head and walked over to sit on my knee. I placed my right hand on her thigh and used my left to use my fork to get another bite of cereal into my mouth.

"That's Alice." I noted. "This cereal is fantastic."

My wife laughed. "It's just cheerio's."

"It's just delicious."

"You're silly, do you know that?" She asked me. I watched as she twisted her wedding band around on her finger.

"Yes." I replied. "I do know that."

"And let me guess," I started. "Alice already has plans to come and visit."

"Pretty much."

"And Rosalie will too."

"Yeah, I'll call her later." Bella stressed.

"Don't worry." I murmured into her shoulder. "We're settling in. Rosalie would at least understand."

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I questioned.

"Now you're pushing it."

"Nah." I shook my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Now they're moved in. I'm glad they moved.**

**Carmen and Eleazer? I think so!**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back and thanks for reading.**

**And let me warn you. Things are taking a turn.**

**This idea just hit me, hope it comes through smoothly!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I must admit... The characters... Well, you see... Uh... I'm sorry, uh, they... They aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

Actually, it was three quick, hard, knocks. I stood up off the couch. "I got it."

Bella was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. The blow dryer was on, since she recently got out of the shower.

"Thanks." She called back.

Hmm, she did hear me.

I walked over to the door and just after the fourth knock I opened it.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

That's when I heard a gasp. "Edward..."

"Uh..." I stood there awkwardly. "Hello."

"Edward," This woman repeated. She looked older, perhaps her early fifties or late forties and had blonde hair that must be dyed. "It is you."

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Oh of course you won't remember." The woman scolded herself. "It's me Aunt Lucy."

Nothing clicked.

"You were so young the last time I saw you! You were at home with your mother. Wait... at the funeral..."

Nothing even clicked.

"I don't have any Aunt's. My parents' didn't have siblings." I responded gruffly. I hated speaking of my parents, it wasn't like I wanted to be reminded they were dead.

"I was a really close family friend so you and Alice called me Aunt Lucy. You're mother and I had tea on Sunday's a lot."

Something clicked.

"Oh." I nodded. "Oh!"

"Yeah." She smiled.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I mean, not to be rude... I just... I'm confused." I admitted. "But please, come inside."

"I knew Elizabeth raised a gentleman." Lucy smiled and walked inside once I stepped aside. "Such a nice house."

She turned to face me. "I heard someone moved in through the neighbours chat. I live down the road... I heard a Cullen was moving in and I just had to say hello and see if it was you... I mean the name clicked, I didn't get a first name and if it wasn't you I was just going to say hello and welcome the new person." She explained this all quickly, reminding me of Alice's quick rambles.

"People." I corrected.

"Pardon me?" Lucy asked.

"Welcome the new people. I don't live here alone." I explained and looked at Lucy. The more I looked, the more I remembered.

"Oh." She looked confused. "Oh! You aren't alone."

The blow dryer was off and Bella was being awfully quiet in the bathroom. I wondered if she could hear Lucy and I. I heard the sink turn on and the water run since the room was so silent.

"You aren't..." Lucy mused almost pushingly.

"I live here with my wife." I smiled widely.

"Wife!" Lucy smiled. "You're married?"

I nodded. "Yeah for just over half a year." It wasn't awkward talking about it which was strange, usually talking about myself in any way of form I'd get all nervous and start pulling at my hair. Lucy was still smiling.

"So sweet." She mused.

I heard the bathroom door open. "That's her right now, actually."

Lucy and I both looked over and sure enough Bella came into the living room in her dark denim jeans and a blue shirt with frills. Yeah, I certainly liked the outfit.

Bella's gorgeous in blue. In anything actually, but blue... Well, blue did something for me.

She had her long hair in natural curls and I couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across my face. "Lucy, this is my Bella."

I opened my arm and Bella walked over to stand beside me and I closed my arm by wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Hello," Bella greeted Lucy.

"Hi. I'm Lucy, I'm a close family friend to Edward." She greeted back.

"I see." My wife replied. "So you're in the neighbourhood?"

"Just a few doors down, yes." She nodded in reply.

"Awesome, now we actually know people, eh hubs?" Bella nudged me.

"Hubs?" Lucy mouthed to me.

I chuckled. I'd explain that later. "Yeah," I kissed the top of Bella's head. "Which is good."

"Yeah." Bella agreed.

"Well I don't mean to bother," Lucy started. "I'd love to catch up sometime, I need to get groceries today."

"Oh alright." I nodded.

"Yeah, but tonight, if you want you can come over for dinner. It's nothing special-" Bella started.

"I'll be here." Lucy smiled. "What time?"

"Uh, five?" Bella asked.

"Alright."

"See you then." I told Lucy as she walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped outside, bringing it closed behind her.

"Whoa." I said the minute the door clicked shut. "I was not expecting that."

"She seems nice." Bella turned and looked at me. My mind was going in a thousand different directions.

Okay, so I moved in with my wife.

We meet nice neighbours.

We live on the corner so there isn't someone else on the left.

Still, there are people across the street...

"Whoa." I repeated.

Then suddenly, Lucy's here. I woman I haven't seen in years or thought about for just as long. She was a close family friend but I just forgot her... I never really came to think about it. When my parents died, I just zoned out and when I came back I wasn't the same. I didn't think, I didn't feel...

Until Bella came into my life that is.

I felt Bella press her hands to either side of my face. "Are you alright, Edward?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, just a lot to take in."

"Did you remember her?" Bella questioned.

I nodded with her hands still on either side of my face. "Yeah, after a moment I did."

"She was a friend of your mother's?" Bella asked me gently.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you happy to see her?"

"I think so. She kind of reminds me of the good that was around with my mother. When I thought about my mom, I just remembered the funeral and a few other things but now..." I shook my head. "This is a lot."

Bella slowly removed her hands and I instantly rubbed my temples.

"It must be." My wife agreed.

"I need to... think this through." I was so uneasy it bugged me. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

I heard my love sigh and I looked up at her. "Want some hot chocolate."

A small smiled spread across my lips. "That'd be great, thank you."

She walked over to the kitchen and started opening cupboards.

"Lucy got my mom to get me into piano, I took lessons because of her." I said aloud of out nowhere. "My mom thought I'd want a guitar for my birthday but Lucy said I looked more like a piano man."

I chuckled.

"She's smart." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, my mom would always joke saying that she knew things that people didn't even know about themselves. She can just tell."

"And she could tell you were a piano man." Bella laughed and I heard the kitchen tap go off. With the open layout it was easy to have a conversation with Bella in the kitchen and me in the living room. I looked to my right and saw her opening the fridge and grabbing out the jub of milk.

"She could tell that Alice loved fashion when she was so little. I mean, before she could speak." I added.

It was all coming back to me so fast.

"Well she was dead on." Bella joked and I heard her stir the cups. I could hear the clanking of the spoon against the coffee cup each time she stirred it around.

"I'd say." I shook my head and chuckled.

This was weird.

My wife walked back into the living room with two cups in her hands and handed one to me as she sat down on the couch next to me. I took it eagerly, thanked her and took a sip. "This is really good."

"Hot chocolate is the best." Bella agreed and took a sip. "It would be better if we had whip cream on top of it."

"Yum." I took another sip. "I'm good with this though."

Bella scooted closer and our thighs were touching.

"Lucy thought I lived here alone." I said in a low, quiet tone.

"She did?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "I told her no."

My wife leaned into me.

"No, I'm not alone." I murmured.

"Nope." Bella said. "You're not."

It was silent for a bit, just the two of us drinking our hot chocolate.

"So what should I cook for dinner?" Bella asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short but updated. Writer's block... Majorly! I know what's happening, but that can be finished in less than 10,000 words and I want this story longer. I'll do short updates, but a lot of them and we'll see how this goes okay?**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome back, thanks for reviewing.**

**Another smallish update. They produce quicker, ya know?**

**Don't know when Alice/Jasper/Emmett/Rosalie will be back in the story, but they will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>(EPOV)<strong>

The beginning of December and it's already cold, I note as I stare out the window. Bella is still running around the house debating on what to have for dinner when Lucy comes over. I keep telling her it doesn't matter, food will do. You don't have to impress anyone, dear.

She tends to disagree.

Lucy is... different, to say the least.

Really though, she is. You'd have to agree with me, right? You move into your first actual house with your wife to finally just settle down and relax. To finally live your life and suddenly there's a knock on the door and a person you haven't seen in years or thought about in years is there. It kind of ruins the whole 'new beginning' concept. At least, Lucy only reminded me of some good memories and not the shitty stuff. She wasn't around when all the shit occurred.

I walked over to sit on the couch and rest my head back. I kicked my legs up on the coffee table and looked at the turned off television with the heated fireplace underneath. Yeah, as I said, beginning of December and it's cold. The fire place will be blazing for a while of that I'm sure.

I still hear the pitter-patter of Bella's light feet as she runs all around the house. She has more room to move then the old cabin we lived in. Which is good, especially when we want to start a family.

And to me, I want to start one soon.

Seriously though, new start, new house, new people pretty much is the perfect time to start a family right?

Right?

I don't want to mention it with Bella, or stress her. We just moved in and she might want time she might not even want to start with that yet. I just need patience. I should have loads of patience since I waited so long for everything I have now. It's just that now I have it, I want more. Because I'm selfish, I know.

The house is large though, a good-sized family house so I want family in it.

I just know, Bella would be the perfect mom and I try my best to be the greatest dad I could be.

With Bella by my side, I knew I could do anything.

"Bella," I called out when I hear more footsteps scatter across the kitchen floor.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Come here, please." I begged and not long after she walks into the living room and over to me.

"Yeah?"

I patted my lap. "You need a break."

She reluctantly sits on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Bella, everything's fine, I'm sure Lucy doesn't expect a five star meal, just calm down angel."

"Nachos sound good right about now." She murmured. I chuckled and pressed my nose against her hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries.

I kissed her cheek and she sighed, leaning into me more. My wife's wearing a thin, blue blouse with a light pair of jeans. Despite the running around, I'm sure she needs a sweater. I reach behind me and grab the blanket on the arm of the couch and pulled it around her. I kissed her forehead and tucked her up against my chest.

She sighed again and presses her face into the crook of my neck where I can feel her breathing.

I am finally at home.

...

"Edward, Edward." Bella shook me. I squeezed my eyes tighter together and groaned.

"What?" I asked in a sleepy tone.

"We fell asleep!" Bella exclaimed and tried to unwrap my arms from around her but I tighten my hold instead. "Edward,"

"Bella, it's fine." I'm regaining my voice and I slowly open my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Lucy will be here in under an hour!"

"Okay, so we have an hour." I closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch further.

"No, Edward. We need to get up!" Bella shook me again and I grumble unintelligent words.

"Bella, please." I begged. "I'm tired and warm and..." I trailed off.

"Edward, we have all night to be tired and warm, but we have to get through dinner first." Bella kissed my cheek and I smiled, still my eyes are closed. "Come on, get up hubs."

"Fine." I groaned and Bella managed to get herself out of my hold. I'm cold instantly at the loss and open my eyes. The sun is pretty bright, shinning in through the windows but it's still cold. The fire crackled and I looked at the flames that were still ablaze. I sighed and pulled the blanket off from around me and try to fold it. It's a sloppy fold but I still put it back over the arm of the couch.

I got up and walked into the kitchen where Bella is already back at work. "Do you need any help?"

"Will you stir that pot?" Bella asked and I nodded, walking over to the stove and grabbing the spoon to stir it with.

"Pasta?"

"Linguini."

"Yum." I smacked my lips together and turned the stove on a bit higher seeing that the pasta still isn't cooked. That's probably because Bella just put it in the pot. "So Linguini for dinner?"

"And chicken with a ceaser salad on the side." Bella finished my sentence.

"Oh." I mouthed set the spoon down. I walked over to the coffee maker. "Should I start some coffee?"

"That'd be nice. Don't need to fall asleep when she gets here." Bella joked and I chuckled, turning on the machine.

"Yeah, don't think she'd appreciate that." I added and walked over to the fridge to pull out some creamer. I rubbed my eyes, "I'm so tired."

"You're lazy." Bella said and I turned to face her.

"Pardon me?" I questioned.

"You heard me," My wife winked and walked past me to put the salad in the fridge to serve later.

"Excuse me." I wrapped my arms around her frail waist and pull her to me, resting my head on her shoulder. "You have to take that back."

"Edward, let go." She giggled.

"Nope, sorry, not until you take that back."

"I'm not taking it back."

"Than I guess you're stuck to me." I kissed her cheek. "Not that I mind. It might damper on your schedule though."

Bella placed her hands on top of mine and leaned against me. "Edward, you are not lazy."

I knew she'd give in.

I turned her to face me and leaned in for a kiss.

Bella stepped on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine briefly before pulling back and walked over to the cupboards to grab two coffee cups. "So, I've never heard of Lucy before."

"I honestly never thought about her." As rude as that may have sounded, it was the truth.

"She remembered you quite fondly." Bella said and started to pour coffee for both of us.

"My mom and her were really good friends." I explained. "I don't think she ever liked my dad though."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "Not many people liked him, actually."

"But..." Bella grows confused.

"He had quite a temper, he always wanted Alice and I to do the best." I shook my head at the memories threatening to flood in.

"So you didn't like him?" Bella questioned and walked over to me with a cup of coffee in her hand for me. I grabbed the steaming cup and set it on the table behind me. Bella is still looking up at my quizzically.

"I never really talked to him, he was always in his study from what I remember and when he talked to me it was scolding like." I responded almost mechanically.

Bella placed her hand on the side of my face.

"I remember he hit my mom once." I leaned into her touch and remembered where I was, and that I was happy. I could so easily let the past drag me under but now I refused. Bella's faint gasp is what reminded me what I just told her.

"Really?" She entreated.

I nodded. I placed my hand over hers, holding it to my face. "They were arguing, my dad's boss was coming over for supper and they just started to argue, he wanted everything to be perfect and my mom was trying... and he just lost his top."

"And you were there?"

"I was listening to their argument on the stair case and Alice was upstairs getting ready, she wore a dress and put on make up even." I chuckled humourlessly.

"Did you do anything?" Bella asked and I felt her breathing across my face. My lips go into a firm, tight line.

"Yeah, of course." I stared down at her. "I hit him. As hard as I could."

"Edward." Bella's jaw dropped but my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I wasn't going to let him just do that, he... can't. He was supposed to love her." My teeth were grinding against each other. "And never hit her."

Bella's other hand warps around my waist and she gently played with the end of my shirt. I moved my face to kiss the palm of her hand and murmured, "I'd never do that to you."

"I know." She breathed.

"I love you, so much." I whispered. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I love you too, hubs."

...

"What should I wear?" Bella asked me, looking at herself in the full body mirror in the bathroom. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." I murmured softly.

"I can't wear this." Bella gestured to herself.

"Why not? You look amazing." I smirked. "Do you expect me to change?"

"Just your shirt." She turned to face me. "It's still crinkled from our nap."

"Such a good nap it was." I said and tried to flatten my t-shirt.

"You should wear that blue button up shirt Alice got your for your birthday. I haven't seen you wear it once." Bella told me.

"I'm more of a t-shirt guy, that's why." I replied. "But I'll go put it on."

"Okay," Bella said and I walked off to our bedroom down the hall. I walked in and grabbed the drawer handle that held all my nice shirts. Yeah, there were about four shirts in the drawer but who cares? The blue one was on top so I grabbed it and tossed it on our bed. I grabbed the ends of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it into the hamper in the corner. I walked over to the bed, grabbed the button down shirt and put it on.

I walked back to the bathroom with all the buttons still undone and walked up behind Bella who just took her shirt off. "I like this." I rubbed her bare stomach. Pale and soft. It was almost creamy.

As my fingertips grazed her stomach I couldn't help but long for a little nudger to be inside her.

She giggled. "That tickles actually."

She turned to face me and started to do up my buttons as I stared down at her. "I like this too." My fingertips traced the black lace bra and my tongue involuntarily came out to moisten my lips. I felt Bella's knuckles against my skin each time she did up a button and a shiver went through me each time.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

"Love you." Bella kissed my chest where the last button still had to be done up. "I still don't know what to wear."

"Nothing fancy," I murmured. "Its just dinner at home."

"Hmm," She leaned back and tapped her chin. "What if I wear that red blouse Alice got me."

"Why don't you just keep the blue one on then?" I asked. I mean a blouse is a blouse.

"Yeah, but I wore that all day and it too, is crinkled." Bella replied and walked out of the bathroom and over to the bedroom.

I shook my head, amused and walked over to the bathroom vanity where my cell phone was sitting on. I picked it up and noticed I had some missed text messages.

**Feeling at home yet? **

From Emmett, of course.

I rolled my eyes and replied.

_Yeah, already having dinner with a neighbour._

After I pressed send it was exactly a minute before I got a reply.

**Rose already wants to visit.**

_Just pick a date_

I put my phone down and walked over to the bedroom wondering what Bella was up to now. Yeah, I'm always curious with her.

When I made it to the bedroom she had the blouse on and a light gloss on her lips. "You know that won't last long." I told her.

"What?" She asked, looking at me through the mirror above our dresser.

"That stuff on your lips." I'd say gloss but it might be called something else. I don't really keep up with make up.

She laughed quietly. "Well, I'll make sure it does."

Oh a challenge?

I walked over to her, and kissed her.

"Edward." She gasped pulling back.

"I told you." I leaned in and kissed her again.

"You're lucky you're a good kisser." She pressed her mouth to mine again. "Or else I'd refuse."

I chuckled and pulled back, looking at her, I could see there was still a bit of the gloss on her lips. I smiled. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

...

I chuckled and cut another piece of chicken off. I used my fork to put it in my mouth and I looked over at Bella beside me. She too, was smiling.

"We'd always go to Edward's soccer practices, I was sure he got embarrassed at how loud his mom would cheer." Lucy continued to babble. The past half hour was spent with stories of me as a kid. Stories, I didn't really remember. A few I did, but I never thought about my childhood and it seemed pretty good, until my parent's passed.

Bella squeezed my thigh under the table; she somehow knew how I was feeling. This was a little hard for me to hear, and I wasn't completely comfortable with it.

"Anyway, enough talk about that." Lucy smiled. "This is really good." She put another bite of pasta into her mouth.

"Well, I'm Italian, pasta is my forte." Bella joked and took a sip of her glass of water. I smiled down at her.

"How long have you lived in Plainview?" I asked Lucy. She pondered for a moment before answering five years.

"I love this neighbourhood." She admitted, "Everyone's just so nice."

"It seems like it." Bella agreed. "I may be new to this, but everyone's been to welcoming."

"Yeah, I was talking to Carmen, she was wanting this house to sell since the moment it was put on the market. Before, it was an empty lot. Carmen says she didn't like that for a neighbour."

"I could see why." I agreed. "Carmen's nice, so is Eleazer. I'm glad they're our neighbours."

"Me too, Carmen's really friendly and she's an expert pie maker." Bella laughed.

We talked more about the neighbourhood and the neighbours until we all were finished our dinner.

Right before Bella and I were going to stand and collect the empty plates, Lucy spoke up again.

"So, Bella, when are you due?" She asked easily.

I dropped the fork out of my hand and Bella made an audible gasp.

Well, that was uncalled for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember when Edward said this about Lucy: "Yeah, my mom would always joke saying that she knew things that people didn't even know about themselves. She can just tell."**

**;) Make sense?**

**I really want to expand this story, it seems like it's ending to me! If you have any ideas or thoughts as to what should happen, please let me know. I'm willing to hear anything. **

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back, Thanks for each and every review :')**

**I am currently writing two stories, which is why I update kind of slower. At least once a week though, this will update. **

**Changed the summary, not the story. That's because I got a few ideas and it's not going the direction I thought it was. Don't fret; this story will still work ;)**

**Disclaimer: I must admit the characters are not mine. They're still awesome.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

_Right before Bella and I were going to stand and collect the empty plates, Lucy spoke up again._

_"So, Bella, when are you due?" She asked easily._

_I dropped the fork out of my hand and Bella made an audible gasp._

_Well, that was uncalled for._

"Pardon me?" I asked not trying to be polite. I'm sure the sheer iciness in my voice shone through. Bella and I are trying for a family; we don't need it rubbed in our faces when we aren't succeeding so quickly.

The plate in my right hand was near it's death, I was gripping it so tightly, it would break if I squeezed any tighter I was sure of it. Bella slowly set down the plates in her hands back onto the table and grabbed the one from my hand, putting it on the table as well. Her breathing was uneasy.

I'm sure I held a comparison to Elmo with my face. Bright red it was, but not because I was a fluffy puppet with a squeaky voice, no, it was because I was pissed.

Pissed right off.

Lucy sat there confused. Bella came to stand next to me, latching onto my arm. It was then I could be mobile again. I was frozen in place until then. Literally.

Lucy tilted her head to the side a bit confused. I was confused as to why she was confused. Does she not know how disrespectful she just was? Can't Bella and I move away, start over, and actually be happy with shit interfering? I mean we've been through enough haven't we?

Apparently not.

I huffed. I need an explanation.

"Y-you didn't know?" Lucy asked us and covered part of her mouth with her hand.

"Know what?" I asked completely dumb struck. Confused flew out the window and was replaced with temporary brain loss. Whatever, it's not real, but it's how I felt. I couldn't comprehend _anything_. Anything apart from Bella's presence beside me that is.

"Nothing." Lucy shook her head. She set her napkin aside and stood up, her chair squeaking in protest against the floor as she stood. Bella didn't speak, I didn't speak, but Lucy did. "I-I really should go."

I snorted rudely. "Yeah, that's for sure."

She looked down at her feet murmured an apology and ran off. I heard the door close when she went to the other room and out the front door. It was that quiet.

"Well…" Bella started. "Uh, that was…"

I turned to face her almost mechanically. I took her face in my hands. "She's rude, I know I should have never even answered the door when she first came-"

"Shh." Bella practically begged and pressed her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"I don't know what that was all about." I admitted.

"S-she," Bella shook her head against my chest. "I, she… She thinks I'm pregnant?"

I breathed in her scent, offering no reply. I murmured her name softly.

"Am I fat?" She asked me suddenly.

I chuckled. Not loudly, but Bella still heard it even though she wasn't meant to. She leaned back from me and my arms slackened around her. She gave me a pointed look. "I'm being serious. What's so funny?"

"You're perfect. Most certainly not fat."

"Do I look pregnant?" She turned to the side and patted her stomach.

"No." I shook my head. My answer, no, was almost upsetting. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say yes and mean it. But I couldn't. She looked the exact same as always. I stepped forward and pulled her close. "No, you don't."

She sighed and it wasn't a content sigh. For a moment, I allowed myself to believe she wanted another answer too; she wanted it to be a yes. Her hands left her stomach and moved to my shoulders.

"Maybe I can't get pregnant." She sighed again, this time it was a little heavier, a little more unhopeful.

"No," I shook my head. "No, don't say that. Just don't."

"But, Edward-"

"Bella, seriously come on. That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Because really I should be… I should be able too." She frowned and a sob caught in her throat. I picked her up, walked over to the couch in the other room, plopped her down and sat down with her. A tear ran down her cheek, she rubbed it with away with the back of her hand so hard it left a red mark on her cheek. I brushed my thumb under her eye to catch any more tears.

"It is ridiculous." I replied to her question, though I'm sure she didn't need or want an answer.

"Edward," Bella looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. Suddenly she giggled. Hmm. "It's not like we aren't _active _enough." She blushed. Oh, she blushed feverishly.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Lucy was talking nonsense. Don't let her ruin our happiness. The day will come when we have a little extra one." I winked.

She bit her lip. "You think so?"

"I know so." I nodded; inside I prayed to be right.

…

"You serious?" Emmett asked and it sounded as though he wanted to laugh. I couldn't tell because it was over the phone so I couldn't see his face. "She thought Bee was pregnant?"

I was telling Emmett about the little dinner disaster Bella and I had two nights ago.

"Yes." I gripped the phone tighter in my hand.

"Well that's rude." Emmett agreed. "ROSALIE, YOU CAN TALK TO BELLA LATER." His voice was distant as though he pulled the phone away.

I chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Emmett apologized. "Ya know the women. They like to talk, talk, talk."

"You're the one whom gossips like an old lady." I reminded him. "So you shouldn't be talking."

"Well, I'm the sexiest old lady out there and you know it." I swear if it were a face-to-face conversation, Emmett would have winked. I just know him that well.

I laughed. "Alright, sure, whatever you want Emmett. Or should I say Emily, since you're an old lady now?"

I felt a tap of impatience on my shoulder. Of course, it was from my beloved wife. I turned to face her; I pulled the phone away from my face for a moment. "Yes?"

"You got the wife being impatient too, eh?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, in four hours knowing them actually." Emmett corrected and I rolled my eyes, handing the phone off to Bella.

"Thank you." She mouthed to me and took the phone, pressing it to her ear. "Hello? Rosalie? Oh hi! Guess what? Yeah! I know right? Really? Aw!"

I chuckled to myself, walking off. I knew I'd get the whole story of their phone conversation later. I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I closed the fridge and walked over to the table, setting the cold bottle on it. I sighed.

Lucy thought Bella was pregnant.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. My hands were wet from touching the cold water bottle that was dripping a moment ago so I walked over to the counter where a dishtowel was left on.

That's not all that was there.

I wiped my hands and set down the dishtowel. That's when I noticed it. My heart did this little flip-de-do in my chest and my breath caught.

A freaking pregnancy test.

All I did was walked past and pretended that I didn't notice it.

…

"I want your love and I want your revenge," Bella sang lightly as I hit every piano key that matched her tune.

I loved doing that - playing piano while she sang.

Perfect.

"You and me could write a bad romance."

Only Bella could turn a Lady Gaga song to such… softness. If that makes any sense… It does to me.

I stopped playing halfway through.

"What is it, hubs?" Bella asked me, gently stroking my cheek. I sighed and shook my head. "Somethings eating at you, don't keep it locked up."

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"I don't believe that, what's a matter?" She pushed.

"Well, uh, you see, it's... nothing." I refused to speak. I looked down at the piano and bit my tongue. I knew she'd find a way to get me to speak. She always does.

"Don't lie to me." She murmured and placed her right hand on mine, still hovering over the piano keys.

"I saw something today." I looked down. "And I wanted to wait until you were going to tell me yourself."

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"A pregnancy test." I muttered, barely speaking.

Bella heard me though. Of course she did. She brought in a shaky breath. "Uh, yeah... About that."

"Hm?" I asked impaitently. "Were you going to tell me?"

We've been through this before and she promised. She promised! She swore that she wouldn't keep anything from me anymore, but I guess that...

"Maybe."

"That's a no." I locked my lips together.

"If it turned out positive then I'd tell you, if not then I wouldn't." She replied evenly.

"Well, why not?" I pushed. I needed an answer. I tried to not get mad.

"I didn't, it wasn't important." She stuttered her words.

"Bullshit." I cussed. She gasped. "Bella, you and I both know that's not the case!"

She pulled her hand back.

"I didn't want you to get bummed out Edward! I know how much you want this and so do I! So if it was negative then I wouldn't even mention it." She yelled back and scooted away from me on the piano bench.

"Bella," I pulled at my hair. "Angel, dammit. You have to tell me these things! We've been through this."

"Don't you see my side of the story though?" She asked me. "I don't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down." I promised her.

Bella looked down to her lap and bit her lip. "Okay..."

"Believe me." I assured.

"I do." She nodded weakly.

"So... uh." I lost words.

"Hmm?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Did you take the test?" It was an awkward conversation from that point.

"Uh, not yet. No." She shook her head.

"Oh." I replied dumbly.

"I will today." She whispered. "Okay?"

I nodded and a small grin spread across my face.

Tonight I'd find out if I was going to be a father or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Christmas break soon. Either that means I'll write, or be so busy that I can't. I wrote some one-shots recently though, if you want to read those in the mean time. I'll try to post within a week.**

**Leave me a Christmas gift of a review? :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: :) Welcome back. Happy holidays.**

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for leaving a review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the plot however, is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked when I picked up the phone and realized it was him.<p>

"Oh nothing, bored you know. Alice is at the store so I figured it would be a good time to call because you know how she is! I call ya and all I hear is her nagging me to hand the phone over. Geez, I love the girl. I do a lot, but sometimes, sometimes I need to be able to speak to a guy ya know?" He rambled.

I chuckled and peeked over to my wife. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"So, how's the big ol' move been?" He asked. "You like it there?"

I cleared my suddenly dry throat. "Hmm, yeah. We like it here. It's nice. A big change."

"Must be. Already settled in?" He questioned.

"Pretty much, it already feels like home." I smiled though Jasper couldn't even see it.

"I bet. It's always nice that first move. Hell, I remember the first move with Ally. We both were beyond happy. Shitty ol' apartment though." He chuckled. "Still, it was awesome."

"Yeah I know the feeling." I assured him. "So how are things holding up back there? Feels like forever away."

"I know! But good, nothing new, and it's pretty much the same. James is gone now and no one new." Jasper explained boringly.

"Oh, I see." I replied causally. "Alright, how's the store?"

"Uh, it could be better. But Christmas is around the corner so we should get some business. Nothing better than a good book for Christmas, eh?" He asked in response.

"Oh yeah, I know I'm already getting Bella one." I told him truthfully. Bella loves to read, almost anything. "So when are you two planning on visiting? Got any free weekends?"

"Hmm, well shit. I think Ally and Bells already talked about plans for the holidays." He replied.

"True." I agreed. "Knowing them."

"I know! They chitchat for hours on end. I wonder what the hell they talk about sometimes." Jasper laughed. "Girls will be girls."

"Yes they will." I agreed.

"Alright, well… Oh crap. Ally is back, gotta help her unload the groceries. I'm sure she'll call y'all soon. See ya, Edward." He rushed out the words.

"See ya," I replied and hung up the phone. I walked over to the charger and placed it back onto it.

…

Would it be rude to ask my wife to go pee on the stick now?

Yeah?

Shit.

I was impatient. As always… but I wouldn't rush her or push her. I could afford to be patient for once, right?

I squeezed her hand.

"I do not know what to cook for dinner." She sighed softly. "What do you want?"

I shrugged.

"You're such a guy, Edward." Bella shook her head and leaned closer to me. "Name something."

"Doesn't matter." I replied evenly.

"I can't cook that." She joked. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't we go out for dinner then?" I asked her. "I mean, we're new in town still and we've barely been out. We just got settled and now it's time to explore."

"There better be a good restaurant here." Bella stood up straight. "'Cause I'm hungry and I'm not eating no crap."

I laughed and grabbed my keys off the counter. I really needed a new place to put them. "Alright, lets go. I was talking to Eleazer the other day and he said on the main street there's a good place… I can't remember the name, was it … uh, it was an Italian word?"

"Giardino Fresco?" Bella asked as we walked into the living room and put on our shoes by the door.

I nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Yeah, Carmen mentioned it to me when I asked about places to eat." My wife replied.

"What does gardonio fresha even mean?" I asked and poorly pronounced the name of the place.

"Giardino Fresco," Bella corrected. "Means fresh garden."

"You're smart." I laughed.

"You just need a better Italian accent and a dictionary." She told me. I rolled my eyes at her and held the front door open for her. She stepped outside and I followed, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Well, this driveway is really small." I commented as we walked over to the car. I held the door open for Bella and she giggled as she got in.

"I prefer this driveway to our old one." She replied softly. I nodded in agreement and closed the door, jogging over to the driver's side and getting in.

"Fasten your seatbelt." I muttered and slid on my seatbelt.

"Do you even mean to say that?" Bella asked me. "You say it a lot."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Fasten your seatbelt." She mocked my tone. "It's pretty funny."

"Oh, well I'm glad I amuse you." I replied and started up the car.

…

"I can smell the food cooking." Bella crinkled her nose in disgust. "It's very strong."

"Hmm," I sniffed the air. "I can barely smell a thing. I must be catching a cold or something."

"Let's hope not." Bella shook her head and took a sip of her glass of water. "Oh, there's lemon in this water."

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"It's fine. Just unexpected." She replied evenly. "I'm starving."

"Me too, I'm sure it's nearly done though." I looked down at the watch on my wrist.

"Oh wait, I think I see the waiter." Bella looked over my shoulder. "Yeah it's him with two plates."

"Oh goody," I replied jokingly. Sure enough, the waiter appeared before us and set our meals down in front of us. I instantly grabbed my fork and when I looked up I saw Bella do the same.

It smelled delicious.

Bella ordered mushroom ravioli and I ordered this chicken meal. It had a fancy title like all Italian restaurants' menus but it sounded good. It sounded especially good when Bella sounded the name out properly for me.

Eh, what can I say? I don't have a good Italian accent and pronouncing words from other languages just isn't my forte.

Oh, forte. That's a smart Italian word. Wait, it's Italian right? Never mind my little ramblings.

"Do you like it?" I asked when Bella swallowed her first bite.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's a little creamy though. I still like it nonetheless."

"That's good," I agreed and took a bite of the chicken before me. "This is good. Wanna try?"

"Yes." She replied quickly, eyeing my plate. I chuckled and cut a piece off and fed it to her.

"That is good." She smiled.

"Told ya." I winked and cut another piece off. "Glad the neighbours told us about this place."

"Me too."

…

"Okay, now I got to pee." Bella told me when we were home on the couch, our stomachs stuffed and smiles on our faces. I was watching the news and Bella pretended to do the same. I know she wasn't though, she had no interest in the news half the time but whenever I would offer to change the channel she wouldn't let me.

So I just watched the news.

"Then go pee." I laughed, not realising why she'd even mention such a thing to me.

"Okay." She nodded slowly and got up, I saw her walk off but when she got to the end of the coffee table she bent down and grabbed the box.

The box.

The pregnancy test box thing.

Yeah…

I forgot about that actually.

That's why she told me she had to use the bathroom.

Shit.

That's when I became nervous. Like extremely nervous and I wasn't even the one to pee on the thing. Okay, I was then being childish.

Suddenly, the news had absolutely no interest to me and I leaned forward on the couch and watched my wife walk off with the box in her left hand. Her hips swayed as she walked and I swallowed. Hard.

Shitty shit of all that ever shitted.

My head spun and spun and I began to tug at my hair. Why was this so nerve-racking for me?

…

Waiting. It's one of the worst things to do. If not the worst thing.

Ever.

Especially if you're impatient, like myself. Every few minutes I'd tap my chin or click my tongue. I'd bit my tongue and run my fingers through my hair. Sometimes I'd count to one hundred then backwards until my brain got so twisted that I'd have to go back to tapping my chin of clicking my tongue!

Yeah, so all in all, waiting sucked.

A lot.

Bella looked down and her mouth made a little 'o' shaped before she began to bite her trembling lip.

"Bella?" I asked worried.

She didn't reply. Instead she handed me the pregnancy test. The moment of truth. I took it and looked down.

Hmm.

"Uh, Bella." My hand was shaky and even though I thought I knew the answer, I had to ask. "What does two lines mean?"

She came up and placed her hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"It means I'm pregnant."

Well...

Holy shit.

Shitty shit of all that ever shitted.

Ah!

Why was my brain feeling ticklish suddenly? I couldn't wrap my head around anything.

"Baby?" I said dumbly. It came out like a question and at first I didn't even recall saying it. It was like my brain detached itself from my body and I was left there completely stupid. Now don't start those jokes, 'you're stupid anyways Edward'. I know, whatever. I was so shocked and confused that's how I felt.

"Yes a baby." Bella replied slowly and in a soft voice. She sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

But why?

Oh yeah, baby. We're having a baby.

Wait… We're having a baby!

Holy smokes.

"Bella!" I exclaimed loudly. "We're having a baby."

She nodded and laughed but a tear strolled its way down her right cheek. I dropped the pregnancy test ran over to her the three steps she was from me and wiped her cheeks before kissing her.

Hard.

And she tasted like her. As always.

Her fingers came up and wound their way through my tousled land of hair and I wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand was still resting on the side of her face gently guiding her mouth up to mine. She was on her tiptoes I knew it. I sighed against her mouth and pulled back in a daze. And I wasn't dazed just by her kissing.

"Yes," She breathed softly and looked down at her still flat stomach. "Yes."

I followed her gaze to her stomach and rested my hand on it. I didn't expect a kick especially so early, and I didn't get one anyway. It still was the first time I ever touched my child. Even in my wife's stomach.

"Bella," I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Looks like we need to call Alice." I sighed. "That's going to be a lot of squealing involved with that conversation too."

"And Rosalie." Bella added. "They both will want to visit sooner now."

"Oh gosh. We're having a baby." I blinked a few times still trying to comprehend everything.

"Yes, yes and yes. We are." Bella told me over and over again. It was just hard to believe.

"Oh yeah." I smirked. "From now on you can call me Daddyward."

Bella laughed. "Oh goodness." She rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. "Whatever will make you happy. Daddyward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Lucy must have been right. Should have listened to her, there Eddie.**

**Sorry it's short. It's the writer's block and my busy, busy days. Once the holidays are done I *SHOULD* write more. Should.**

**Happy holidays!**

**Please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: #$% They're having a baby. Great now there's some writing material ;)**

**How mad will you be if it's not a Rennesme? I like other names… Sorry. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"I made a doctor's appointment with Dr. Snow. In like two weeks." Bella told me when she joined me on the couch.

"Alright," I nodded. "Okay."

She laughed. "What?" I asked her.

"You," She patted my thigh. "You're acting like you're all high or something."

"Just overwhelmed." I replied.

"And happy?" Bella asked me softly looking at me with her big, brown eyes.

"Extremely happy." I told her with a quick kiss on the lips. "And Rosalie is already driving down here with Emmett."

"The guest room is all ready."

"I think we should make the office the nursery. We won't use it as an office space." I told her suddenly. "It's bigger than the other room we have that's right now, empty." I laughed and looked down at my thigh with her hand still their. "And the room can be a play room or something."

"Yeah, that'd be good." She agreed instantly. "And Alice and Jasper are coming down this weekend since she can't get off work. It's busy now since the holidays are really soon. I mean, it's December 8th right now."

I nodded. "Yeah and she's pissed that she can't get down sooner, but it might be better since we already have Rosalie and Emmett down or coming down. They should be here by eight or something he said. He was texting me."

"Okay," Bella said. "I have the guest room all ready. How long will they stay?"

"I'm not really sure. Not too long since Emmett has work on Wednesday and it's Monday… So not long at all." I told her. "Even though I know Rosalie will be stubborn about leaving."

"That sounds good then. So we'll have some time alone before Ally and Jazz get down."

"Mmm." I agreed and kissed her cheek.

"So…" Bella started.

"So…" I pushed.

"Got any names in mind?" She asked me.

"Do you want to find out if it's a boy or girl? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" I questioned in reply.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise." My wife replied softly, her voice was nearly a whisper.

"A surprise it will be then." I responded evenly.

"You sure?" She looked over to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll at least know what to expect."

"What does that mean?" Bella questioned me curiously.

"Well it has to be a boy or a girl. I'll expect that much, but if it comes out part monkey or something, then hell that's a surprise."

Bella broke out into a fit of giggles and I joined in, chuckling.

"At least if it comes out part monkey you'll know where he or she gets it from." I added in and pointed to myself. "Me."

Our laughter went on for a while but died down and Bella was breathy.

"How would you know if a monkey was a boy or girl?" I asked Bella stupidly.

"The same way you'd tell between a boy and girl, Edward." She replied trying to contain her smile but failing miserably. Her cheeks got a shade red though.

"Thought so," I nodded. "Now I'll be sure to tell."

"I sure hope there isn't a monkey in me." Bella chuckled and patted her stomach. "Either way, I'll love him or her."

"Me too. Monkey or not…" I kissed her temple and smiled. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"I believe that it's true over the fact you think a monkey is inside me." She replied and I laughed.

"You won't let this go will you?"

"Nope."

"Great story to tell the kid." I rolled my eyes.

"Great story to tell the monkey."

…

"So names." Bella asked while we were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to get their asses over. It was nice though, Bella and I needed some time yet to calm down. This was a big surprise to us. I mean, we've both have been wanting a kid and we've been… trying, but the whole thing with Lucy and afterwards we learned she was right. And now a kid is on the way. Or monkey. Or whatever.

"I don't know…"

"What names first go into your head?" She asked me and brushed some stray hair away from my forehead.

"I once had a fish named Bubbles?" I replied but it came out more like a question.

Bella giggled, "Bubbles."

I shrugged in response.

"Okay, umm… for a girl I like the names, hmm…" She tapped her chin with her other hand that wasn't still brushing some hair away.

"See, it's hard isn't it?" I entreated and used my right thumb to brush at her furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, let me think… I like the name Esme, your mother." Bella looked at me. "Even if it were to be a middle name."

"But if we have someone from my side of the family in the name, we need part of yours don't we? Isn't that like a law?" You could clearly tell I was new to this.

"No…" My wife shook her head. "No laws in baby names. And I wouldn't really want anyone from my past in the name, especially not my mother… Maybe my grandmother if we have to."

"We don't have to." I quickly assured her. "Just a suggestion."

It was silent for a while until I decided to speak up again. "I don't know hw comfortable I'd be calling our kid Esme, if it were a girl. I mean, I like the name and all it's just… too much of a reminder ya know?"

"No I understand." Bella nodded. "Just a suggestion."

Hmm… Choosing a name. That's certainly harder than making the baby in the first place!

No really, it is.

I think.

"Would you want your mother or grandmother or anyone to be part of the name?" My wife questioned after more thought. I nodded and she continued. "Just nothing too close or similar?"

"Yeah, if that makes any sense." I bit my tongue and narrowed my eyebrows in concentration. "I kind of…"

"Kind of…" She pushed.

"I like the name… Emmi." I told her softly.

"When you first told me Esme's name I kept mispronouncing it." Bella continued, catching on.

"You'd say Emmi." I finished.

_"This necklace belonged to my mother." I told Bella as I put it on her. I stood behind her in front of the full body mirror._

_Bella made a barely audible gasp. "This was Emmi's?"_

_"Esme's yes." I chuckled when I corrected her._

_"I keep messing her name up a lot." Bella hung her head. "Clearly I don't deserve this necklace." I watched as my fiancées fingers traced over the gem in the middle of the necklace._

_" No you do. I don't mention my mother often. I'm surprised you remembered her name."_

_"I knew a little girl named Emily when I was little," Bella began to explain. "I'd call her Emmi as a nickname. I never met an Esme."_

_I sighed and kissed her cheek. "You know, my mother would have loved you to bits." I breathed in her scent, vanilla and hummed in pleasure. I heard Bella snort._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I can't even get her name-"_

_I turned Bella around and kissed her softly. "Stop it."_

_She pouted._

_"Bella," I breathed against her forehead. "I love you."_

_"I love you." She replied and pressed her head to my chest._

_"And my mother would have loved you to bits."_

"I like Emmi." Bella told me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Me too." I nodded. "For a girl."

"Now for boy names…"

"Not Edward or Carlisle please." I breathed and cautiously looked over to Bella.

"No Eddie, Edward, Ed, Carlisle… Got it." She replied swiftly. "How about Anthony? EJ? Mason?"

"I like EJ…"

Bella gasped.

I instantly scooted closed to her on the couch. "What?" I asked her worried.

"What if we are having twins?"

"Triplets?" I suggested.

"Quadruplets?" Bella's jaw dropped.

"You could be the next sextuplets mom or quadruplets mom." I chuckled. I hoped that she knew I was joking around with her.

"Edward!" Bella smacked my thigh. "I'm being serious."

Apparently she did.

"Seriously, I don't think your tiny stomach could hold more than two babies." I replied evenly.

"What if there are more?" She asked.

"We'll find out in two weeks." I kissed her temple. "Until then… I said I like EJ."

"Me too."

"Where'd you get the name EJ?"

"Edward, Jasper." Bella shrugged. "And you already said yes, even though it's an Edward name. I won't call him Edward… if it happens to be a him."

"Alright, alright. EJ for a boy and Emmi for a girl, I like that."

"I like that too." She agreed.

...

"Oh my god!" Rosalie screeched, well she might as well have. Emmett and I both covered our years and Rosalie charged at my pregnant wife.

Wow, I'm still not used to saying that. My wife. And she's pregnant. A smile broke across my face and Emmett walked over to me. He patted my right shoulder. "Congratulations Daddy."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, thanks Emmett."

Rosalie hugged Bella tightly and they both squealed and giggled. The pulled away and Rosalie lifted my wife's shirt a bit to see her still flat stomach. "You're still skinny minny."

"Just found out I was pregnant. I'm not huge... yet." Bella replied and patted her stomach softly.

"Dude," Emmett's voice dropped. "Can I tell ya something?"

"Sure. You know you can." I replied curiously.

"Yeah, but this you can't tell no one. Not even Bella." Emmett added and let out a shaky breath. Oh, not let Bella know is a big no no.

"Uh, Emmett. Err. Come on!" I tried to keep my voice a whisper.

"It won't be for long!" Emmett insisted.

"What won't?" I questioned dumbly. What am I missing here?

"I uh, want to ask Rose to marry me." My friend looked at the floor and shuffled his feet around a bit, clearly nervous.

"Congrats." I smacked his arm. "Join the married club with Jasper and I, eh?"

"What if she says no?" Emmett looked up and he looked scared.

"Dude, she loves ya and you love her. What more is needed? She always talks about marriage and babies and shit so clearly it's something she wants." I explained quickly. I saw Bella peek over to me questioningly and I gave my best smile to play it off cool.

'Cause I'm cool like that.

Damn, I'll really embarrass my kid when it's older.

I chuckled to myself and went back to talking to Emmett. "She'll say yes."

"You sure?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"If she says no, your head is on the chopping board." He tried to sound serious though I know he wouldn't actually do that. Right?

Holy smokes. What if he did?

Rosalie better freaking say yes. I got a family to care for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Comes out from hiding* Lets pretend this wasn't out a day late... Okay?**

**Aw, Emmett gets married. **

**What do you think of the baby names? Any names you suggest? I could always alter...**

**Please leave a review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yeah, here's my excuse as to why I didn't write. It's the real reason though! I had exams that I studied for, a new semester coming around the corner, real life caught up to me and on top of that, guess what I did? Wrote a new freaking story. Different tense too, so I got really jumbled when it came to this story. So much writer's block!**

**Sorry. Forgive me? This chapter is fluffy for you!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters despite my wishes.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

Emmett and Rosalie left in the morning, Emmett was still really, really nervous. I told him to calm the shit down or else Rosalie would notice something is up. Something about women and their senses, I swear they have an extra one. He nodded, drank and beer and tried to pull himself together.

Tried.

This weekend he's going to ask her to marry him. This weekend. Two days. If only he can keep calm until then. I think that might be the only problem. He has the ring too, it's something Rosalie will like, but if it were for Bella, it would be way over the top.

I took Bella's small hand in my own and we step outside the house, closing the door behind us. I kissed her temple and she smiled at me brightly. "I love you," I reminded her, you know in case she forgot.

"Not near as much as I love you." She replied and leaned into me more. We walked off the porch and not long after the sidewalk was beneath our feet.

"Liar." I smirked and looked around. It was a surprisingly nice day out.

"You know," Bella started and peeked over to look at me. "It's really nice to go for walks." She breathed in deeply.

"Actually have a sidewalk to walk on?" I asked, adding in. She nodded and laughed through her nose. "I'm still really new to this." I looked around and saw the houses lined up on either side of the street.

"Paved roads." Bella gasped dramatically.

"Shush," I squeezed her hand.

"I know what you mean." She nodded, becoming serious. "It's a new thing."

"But I like it." I told her. "I really do."

"Me too." She looks down, slowing our walk and patted her stomach. "So will this little one."

My smile exploded across my face lighting up like a firework in the night sky. "Definitely."

We continued our walk, hand in hand, fingers intertwined and enjoying the view. Occasionally we'd hear a bird chirp or a car pass by, I never paid much attention with Bella beside me. That's all that mattered.

"So Emmett's going to pop the question." She started a new conversation.

"Yeah, could you not tell how nervous he was the whole visit?" I asked her and felt her thumb rubbing circles on my hand.

She laughed softly. "I knew something was up. He needs to calm down, it's not like she'll reject him." I agreed. "I don't think you were that nervous now were you?"

"I was a bit, but I didn't break into a cold sweat every time I thought about it." I chuckled and Bella joined in on my laughter. "I guess you could say I was nervous, but really it didn't stop me from asking you."

"I'm so glad you did." She said. "Really."

"Me too." I agreed. "And Emmett will be too once he finally does."

"Does he have a plan or a date to do so?" Bella asked and we stopped to sit on a park bench.

I nodded. "This weekend he's taking her out." I watched Bella nod to herself.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me teasingly.

"My beautiful wife." I replied and leaned forward to kiss her on the tip of her nose. I pulled back and placed my hand on her still really flat stomach. There was a little bit of a bump, but nothing too noticeable. I, of course, noticed it.

"I'm tugging along extra cargo now." She smirked and placed her hand atop of mine.

"You're even more fragile now." I murmured and caressed her skin through her green shirt.

"Psh." She snorted. "I'm not fragile. I'm tough!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, my turn to be the teaser. "You can be compared to glass there darling."

"Lets agree to disagree on that one, alright?" Bella asked me and I shook my head. "Come on, we both know how tough I am." Her voice becomes more serious, yet she was still a tad playful. "I tracked through the woods for hours upon hours. Then I entered a strangers house without permission."

I sighed at the memory but decided to play out. "You did that?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you should have seen the guy too. He was pretty scary." She fake mocks a horrified expression. "I was pretty brave."

"Stupid guy." I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because, if that were me." Which it is. "I would have kept you forever, never letting you go." Which is what happened.

Bella laughed through her nose. "Yeah, well… I have no reply to that."

I kissed her cheek. "Good."

"But I'm not fragile." She repeated.

"Believe what you want, angel." I leaned back against the bench. "Shall we continue our walk?"

…

**Four Months Later.**

…

"Ally is going overboard." Bella laughed to herself after hanging up the phone. "Really, she should have became a wedding planner. She'd fit the bill."

"She loves party planning. Always has." I get up off the couch and walk over to my wife and her pronounced baby bump.

"Remember our wedding?" Bella asks and kisses me. "It's almost been a year."

"Two months." I kissed her on the lips.

"One month 'til Rose and Emmett's wedding. Two months until our anniversary. Three months until Jazz and Ally's." She shook her head. "Five months 'til this baby. Not to mention your birthday is squished sometime in there."

"Your birthday is around this one's due date." I added and wrapped my arms around her. "Lots of parties to happen." I kissed the top of her head.

Bella groaned.

"What?" I asked and pulled back to look at her.

She pouts. "I can't drink at any of them!"

I chuckled and pulled her close to me again. "That sucks."

"You have no idea." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I won't either if that helps." I murmured into her head and kissed the tip of it.

"You kiss me a lot." She giggled into the crook of my neck. I kissed her temple, her forehead and her cheek.

"Well if you weren't so damn kissable." I chuckled and she stepped up to kiss me on the lips quickly.

…

"You're the one who wanted it to be a surprise." Bella reminded me and ran her fingers through my hair, tugging at the ends softly. I had my head rested on her swollen belly, careful not to crush her or the baby though.

"I hate surprises," I groaned and pulled her shirt back so I could press kisses along her stomach. "Tell me if you're a boy or a girl." I asked her stomach.

No answer.

I groaned again.

"The doctor could have told us." Bella repeated.

"You want it to be a surprise too." I replied. "I'm just impatient."

"I know." She laughed, "But I'm sure you won't get an answer."

I sighed and looked up at Bella, she's smiling down at me. "It's still worth a try, love." I go back to her stomach. "Just tell me, I won't tell mommy."

"What if… the baby… already told me?" She asked jokingly.

I gasped. "Impossible." I smirked. "The baby and I already have that bond going on, ya know? He or she would tell me first."

"Nope." Bella shook her head, I could see out of my peripherals.

"Yup." I argued.

"Okay then what's the gender, Edward?" She asked.

Oh, I can play that game. "You want it to be a surprise so I won't tell you."

Bella laughed. "Come on, admit, you don't know."

"Neither do you." I grumbled.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Bella sighed and rested back into the couch further.

"That's why the nursery is green. Jungle themed." I chuckled.

"Girls can like lions too." Bella told me and I moved to lay with her in my arms. "I sure do." She winked.

I growled.

She giggled.

We kissed.

…

"Edward!" She giggled and wiped her nose. We were in the nursery doing touch ups to the walls before we got all the furniture. Apparently, in a nursery, more than a crib is need. Who would have known? I sure didn't.

"Oh sorry," I said sarcastically. "Did I get paint on your nose?"

She narrowed her eyes and flicked green paint off the end of her paintbrush onto me. "Hey!" I shouted.

"What? Two can play at that game you know!" She exclaimed.

"Now, now." I calmly said. "Let's not make a mess."

"You started it." She said and went back to painting. "Over here, we should paint branches or something, jungle like."

"Yeah, I'm no artist. My branches would look like a stick figure drowning or something." I chuckled.

"Very, very nice visuals for inside the baby's room." Bella laughed.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm sure someone would see it and hire me to paint their nursery."

"Speaking of babies." Bella started. "When will Jazz and Ally get it on?"

"Get it on?" I quoted her with a chuckle.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She sighed. "I don't think Alice is too excited for our baby. She didn't really react the way I expected. She under reacted if that's possible."

"Uh," I paused. "I don't think she wants kids."

"Why not?" Bella asked. She set her paintbrush down on the lid of the paint can and walked over to me, rubbing my shoulder. I looked down at her and shrugged. "Edward…"

"I don't know, I talked with Jazz about it because I was curious too. I think she under reacted too." I told her. "He just said that he would love a kid but she's not that up for it. Alice never really liked kids."

"How can you not like kids?" My wife questioned. I set my paintbrush down and turned to face her. There was a curious expression on her face.

"I don't know. She just never did. She always thought babies were icky." I explained. "She's too much of a kid herself I guess. She just loves to shop and be taken care of."

"Edward." Bella scolded.

"What, it's true?" I asked her. "You know it's true." I gave her a smouldering gaze. "Plus, it might be the fact… never mind, lets get back to painting." I turned away and grabbed my paintbrush.

"No tell me." My wife grabbed my arm. "Really, I can handle it."

I sighed. "Painting, love."

"No, tell me." She argued.

I groaned. "'Cause it's our kid?" My voice came out like a question.

"What does that mean? She should be happy! She's going to be a freaking aunt." Bella growled. Pregnancy hormones?

I sighed.

"Is this something I don't know about?" She asked me softly.

"Yup."

"From when you were younger?"

"Yup." Right after my parents died.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Alice just never really liked kids." I shrugged. "And she never really loved me."

"She loves you." Bella argued. "She likes to visit you and all."

"She missed me." I shrugged again. "Jazz is usually the one to drag her to see _me._"

"So we've been together over a year and now you're telling me your sister doesn't like you?" Bella asked dumbly. I dropped my paintbrush and turned to face her.

"You've meet her before I did. Well since adulthood." I responded.

"Okay," Bella replied. "I'm still confused?"

"We argued once." I looked down at the floor. "I forget about what. She said she hated me and be completely disgusted if anyone or anything else ever came to this world that was even the slightest like me."

I felt Bella wrap her arms around me and I revelled in her warmth. Her life, her love. Her.

"She didn't mean that, baby. She was just mad." Bella kissed my cheek.

I sighed. "When she visited a month ago, her and Jazz, she told me she couldn't believe this is happening. She didn't sound impressed."

"She has mood swings." My wife murmured.

"She doesn't like me." I whined.

"I'll talk to her about it." Bella pulled back and looked at me cautiously. "Okay?"

I shrugged.

"Come on, be happy." She pleaded. She grabbed my arm and placed my hand on her stomach and my other arm instantly wrapped around her and pulled her close. "I am. Very, very happy."

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading.**

**Leave a review? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**So sorry about the forever waiting update. I'm horrible. But thank you for reading anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

**Six months later.**

"Come here Anthony," I picked my son up out of his crib. I looked around his room. "I think you like the jungle theme just as much as I do." I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room with him. When I walked into the kitchen I could smell the aroma of sugar, waffles, syrup, eggs, bacon, and all that good stuff.

"Is our little trooper gettng up?" Bella asked me when she set down the spatchula. I nodded and walked him around the island to Bella. She kissed the back of our son's head and smiled up at me. I leaned down and pressed a warm kiss onto her mouth.

"Ready for another one?" I joked when I pulled back.

"At least let me get my figure back and remember how to walk without feeling like a penguin." She insisted and wrapped an arm around my waist. We both stared down at our son.

"It's exactly what I thought and completely different at the same time." I murmured as he opened his big green eyes. Eyes just like me, Bella likes to say. But his mouth is just like hers. He made a gurgle noise and Bella ushered off to make his bottle.

"Funny how we have one, Alice sees it and falls in love with it and now she's pregnant. She thought she hated kids." I chuckled once without humour.

"Well, she was going through a lot and as I said, I talked to her. She just... felt like she could never live up to you."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Well when she came back into your life, she realized how happy you actually are and felt bad about the past. About leaving you. But you managed. And now she sees you've forgiven her and now everyone can be happy."

"How can I not be happy with you and this little one?" I muttered and use my index finger to trace Anthony's cheek. "How can you not love him?"

"Well, you can't not love him. And I don't care what Alice has said in the past. Remember now, she said she's going to therapy to help her marriage for the past two months and now she's pregnant, well since last week."

"That therapy must work."

"She's a lot different already. I noticed changing after her first few sessions. She's letting go of the past baggage." Bella took the warm milk bottle out of the beeping microwave and tested it on her wrist. She brought the bottle over to me and I gave it to my son.

"Goodness, he has you appetite." Bella joked when we both watched him grab onto the bottle and suck greedily.

"Hungry man." I chuckled.

The air inside the house felt so light and open. The house felt like a home finally. Bella and I couldn't be happier. We started a family together. We got a house to live in and raise our son. We love each other.

Rose and Em are married and are planning on making a family. Alice and Jasper are in therapy and things are looking better. My son' healthy, happy and my wife is perfectly at ease.

I decided that in the fall I would do some online courses and get a degree. So what if I had plenty of money, it will be nice to have something on the side. A career. I wanted to support my family.

"Let's go have breakfast," Bella said and grabbed onto my arm. "Anthony's not the only hungry one."

...

"He's just the cutest!" Alice chirped and squeezed my son's finger. He laughed. I looked around the room where Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Anthony, and I were sitting and enjoying the Sunday. Iced tea was in the pitcher on the table and laughter was being spread around like flees.

It was an amazing day.

"I would like to propose a toast." I suddenly said. I raised my glass up and everyone else did the same. Anthony just laid on his back on the floor and stared up at everyone.

"I just want to thank you all for everything. I am the happiest I have ever been. I have friends and family. I have you all. It's a blessed feeling. I have my sister again, a beautiful wife, and a little son in my life. I have never felt more... alive. I am surrounded by love and happiness. I want to thank you all for everything. May we all live happy lives."

"I cheer to that man!" Emmett shouted. "And Alice, I get the kid after you. Stop hogging."

We all clinked glasses and Bella sat on my lap enjoying the company of everyone. I leaned forward and kissed the back of her ear, pulled her back tight against my chest. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered. "That was an amazing speech. I can feel the happiness here."

"Me too. It's the best feeling in the world. Thank you."

She leaned back against me more. "I finally feel at home."

"We are." I promised her. "We're home to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I get the award for being the most procrastinator of a writer on all of fanfiction. I finally finished this because I refuse to post another story before finishing up the rest of mine. So far, so good. I wonder if any of you are still around. Sorry about the ending, I just... was lost on this story for a long time. I knew it was near the end the last chapter so I decided to conclude it here. They're happy. It's resolved. I'm satisfied... are you?**

**Thank you, as always, for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**

**The End!**


End file.
